The Boy Who Grew Up
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: I knew from the start that I would have to fight for her. Since I met her at age 8 we had been inseparable. But as we aged she became extremely more beautiful while I remained geeky, scrawny, and ugly. This didn't seem to bother her until she met Luke.-all mortal. Sequel coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

I glanced at Annabeth shyly, her mesmerizing princess curls bounced as she laughed at the cheesy movie. I tugged the blanket closer to my face in case she saw the blush creeping along it. A smile tugged at her lips as she popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth. Yes, I Perseus Jackson love Annabeth Chase. But of course with my luck, she is currently dating Luke C. He is a good looking football player, perfect grades, a ton of money, everyone loves him...except me. Now it's not only because he has Annabeth wrapped around his finger but he has a personal vendetta against me. What could I do? A scrawny wimp like me, to a tough football player like him? I already knew that Annabeth was out of my league. At age 14 Annabeth was already the most beautiful girl in the entire school and had boys fighting over her like animals. She has the most beautiful blonde hair that curls naturally, as I said earlier, princess curls. Her vivid grey eyes are extremely intimidating yet stunning, she has zero freckles, zero blemishes, and an athletes body. She's tall but fortunately I'm a bit taller.

"What are you looking at seaweed brain?" Annabeth teased, causing me to blush furiously. Don't act creepy, don't act creepy. I chanted in my mind over and over again.

"Spider!" I blurted out without thinking, curse my ADHD! Annabeth jumped off the couch and hid behind it making the popcorn bowl fly into the air. Popcorn rained on to our heads and if possible Annabeth freaked out even more, "WHERE IS IT!" she shrieked looking around the room with fearful grey eyes. Her knuckles had turned white from clutching the back of the sofa so hard. Popcorn stuck into her curls as she looked from side to side, searching for the imaginary spider. I did kinda feel bad about Annabeth freaking out, but I would rather her do this then catch me starring at her. Her eye's got even wider as realization hit her, I lied. She narrowed her eye's at me, popcorn still stuck in her long blonde hair. The sight made me feel afraid, yet humored at the same time. I began laughing at her freak out and at her, "WHERE IS IT!" I mocked and began laughing at her even more angry expression, "Your dead Jackson." she hissed once my laughter stopped. My eyes widened and I ran to my room.

I was hopeing I could get in and lock the door before Annabeth could catch me. She was never one to make empty threats. I made it to the top of the stairs before a hand grabbed the collar of my shirt. I gagged as the fabric rubbed roughly against my throat. Annabeth had easily caught up to me and began dragging me downstairs towards the kitchen. I began to panick because I knew she never took arachnid jokes lightly.

Instead of a beat down in which I prepared myself for, she plopped me down into a chair and shoved a math book into my hands. I mentally groaned forgetting that she was here to help me with math, not to hang out like old times. Ever since she met Luke she hasn't been the same, she's been a bit cold towards me at school. She stopped sticking up for me if I was verbally abused, she didn't eat with Grover, Nico, and I anymore. She barely acknowledge me while she clung to Luke, swooning at his good looks.

Did she not see the pain he gave me physically and mentally? The evident horror in my gaze as I watched him walk by? The scars and bruises that were unmercifully bestowed upon me? It cut me to the core just to see her with him. He knew it to, he would flaunt her in my face while he and his friends beat me up in the boys bathroom. He would boast on how great of a girl she is as he spat on me and kicked me in the face. I tried to tell Annabeth what he was doing but she insisted that I was just jealous, she just thought I had an innocent crush on her but she was wrong. I love her.

I sighed and flipped the book open, Annabeth is a brain and is probably smarter then most of the teachers as well. I suck at anything educational except Greek class. It kinda hurt that Annabeth only came over to tutor me all the time, never sticking around to hangout. Today was the first time in months that I had convinced her to watch a movie with me before studying. I remember when we were 8 and always had play dates and pillow fights. Everything was so simple, we were so care free.

"I'm going to the bathroom." she announced and gave me a quick smile before leaving. I felt slightly dazed at seeing her perfect white teeth and mentally slapped myself for sounding like a love struck fool, which I was. There was a beep and I realized Annabeth left her phone on the table. I glanced around the room before checking the text she got. Ya ya, I'm nosy but I'm bored and curious. What I didn't realize was at the time, those were two very dangerous combinations


	2. Chapter 2

Are you still with the loser?- Drew

Ya, he sucks at math so I'll be a while- Annabeth

I frowned at the texts that Annabeth and her friend Drew exchanged previously before she arrived at my house. Annabeth knew I had ADHD as well as dyslexia, why would she bluntly say I suck? I couldn't help what I was born with, I knew I was terrible at math but she didn't need to cut me down for that. "I'll be a while", she made it sound like being with me wasn't enjoyable at all. 6 years with her and she's always came to my house to play, until she met Luke. And the last thing that struck home was the fact that she didn't defend me when Drew called me a loser. She didn't comment on it at all which hurt because she's supposed to be there for me, did she think I was a loser as well?

I looked at the text Drew sent just now.

Luke is surprisingly nice to the dork, bet ya miss him rite now- Drew

I was aburptly sucked into painful memories that I could never seem to forget, because they happened daily. Luke was never nice to me, he put up this wonderful facade that showed he was nice to everyone. How would I know? I know from personal experience.

Flashback: last Monday after school

I timidly shrunk away from my advansors as I tried searching for an escape. I knew that escape was futile, I found out the hard way the first time I became a target. The goons reminded me of savage wolves, their lust for blood was evident as was their excited thrill for their next target. The way they constantly picked on the weak, like me. My back hit the hard tile wall and I frantically looked around for something to defend myself. I didn't have much luck, I'm in the boys bathroom and unless I could pick up a toilet I knew I was doomed.

"Well Perce, I gotta hand it to ya, your as weak as they come." Luke taunted and his goons laughed. Fear wracked my body as I stared at my personal bullies in horror.

"What did I ever do to you Luke? I'm weak and insignificant." I tried to reason with him, I tried to get out of my daily beatings.

"The thing is Jackson, you hang around my girl like a lost puppy. Not to mention you've got it good at your house. You have a perfect mom who gives you everything. My dad just sends me and my mental mom a bunch of money. That's a little unfair, don't ya think?" he sneered while I stared at him wide eyed. He didn't know the struggles my mom and I faced, the fact that my dad bailed on us the first chance he got. At least Luke got money to survive, at least he knew his father. My mom and I struggled to get through poverty and we had to work extremely hard just to get to the decent apartment we have now.

Albeit I felt bad about Luke's mother, but just because my mom is normal doesn't mean he has to beat me up about it. And the fact that he mentioned Annabeth as "his girl" made my blood boil. She wasn't his property, she's a woman not a car. But I was to fearful to retaliate and I hated myself for it.

As if his goons rehearsed for this, they both rushed me and slammed my back hard into the tile wall. I winced at my now throbbing back and shoulders. Luke took out a pocket knife and grinned wickedly at me, he began to lazily walk closer as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Now let's see...we scratched up your back, stomach, ego, dignity. Where, besides the noticable places, haven't we scratched? Ooh I know! What about that ugly little face of yours?" Luke asked, pretending to give me a choice. I began to panick, I was sick of feeling pain, of being hurt, of being pushed around, of being afraid. The problem is, I'm to weak to stand up for myself. I struggled against the two beefy goons that were securing my arms, I tried to escape but to no avail.

"Won't somebody notice if we scar this losers face up?" one of the meat heads asked while gesturing towards me.

"Only his mom, I mean who else would care? His wimpy friends? His own father didn't even want him." Luke said nonchalantly causing the gang to chuckle. I could feel myself grow angrier and unexpectedly lashed out, "A bit hypocritical aren't we? At least my dad had the decency to leave us alone for good instead of flaunt his wealth in our faces!" I knew it was a petty jab but Luke deserved it, speaking of my father naturally caused me to be angry. How did he even know that in the first place? The only people that knew about my dead beat dad were my mom and...Annabeth. She told him, she knew not to speak of it at all yet she told him. I felt betrayed, I hadn't shared her secrets ever and here she was stabbing me in the back.

Luke's once devious blue eyes turned livid and he punched me square in the jaw. My head snapped side ways and blood began pouring out of my mouth. My jaw hurt like crazy and a painful stinging sensation covered my cheek. I nervously looked up at the angry, light haired brunette. The pocket knife suddenly and slowly raked down the side of my right eyebrow. The pain was excruciating as he continued his sharp path from my eyebrow, over the corner of my mouth. I refused to cry, scream, wail. I refused to give Luke the satisfaction. I mashed my teeth together to in effort to keep my screams from escaping. Once he finished his goons threw me to the ground and began howling with laughter. As soon as they left the restroom I shakily stood up and examined myself in the mirror.

A long, deep gash ran from my eyebrow, to my mouth. It was bleeding profoundly and I couldn't help but notice that he left my right eye alone. My lips had caked blood on them and I wet a paper towel to clean up the bleeding. I winced as the the cold paper towel made contact with my wounds. I took this time to study myself; messy, jet black hair. I have sea green eyes, tan skin, a scrawny stomach that made me look malnourished. My arms were like twigs, I'm a boy. Realization hit me, I'm a boy and Annabeth is a woman.

Why would someone like her even like someone like me? I held the wet paper towel to my face and began my trek home. As I walked I thought of how Annabeth betrayed me, she was my only friend that knew about my dad and she told Luke! I became lost in my thoughts and didn't realize I was home until I heard Annabeth's voice, "Ready to to study math?" I froze and mentally slapped myself for forgetting my study sessions today.

Annabeth was inside my apartment with her arms crossed, she tapped her foot impatiently but lost all composure when she saw my bloody paper towel.

"Percy what happened?" she asked in panick as she grabbed me by the arm and sat me down in a chair. I could smell mom making blue cookies in the kitchen and completely zoned out. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Annabeth right now, I wanted to grill her on her betrayal but saw how concerned she looked. I decided to confront her about it later, when I wasn't bleeding.

"Percy! Who did this to you!" I heard my mom cry as she swept me into her arms, hugging me as if I would die. I hugged her back without thinking and my blood stained paper towel fell to the floor with a loud slap. Mom quickly released me from her hold and stared at me in horror, Annabeth did as well.

"Percy, who did this?" Annabeth asked once she recovered from her shock and worry. Her intimidating eyes studied me and I knew that she would call me out if I was lying. I knew my answer would hurt her, but she had the right to know.

"Annabeth, your not going to want to hear this but...Luke did it." I stammered and tried to gauge her reaction. Instead of anger, sadness, or betrayal that I thought would be in her expression it was disbelief.

"No, Luke would never do that Percy, he's always so nice to you." Annabeth defended and her grey eye's dared me to challenge her. She didn't believe me? Her best friend? I thought sadly. No she just needs to hear more that's all, she's smart and needs to get more evidence that he actually did this. I consoled myself and decided to take her challenge.

"If you need more proof then stay after school, you'll hear him beating me up inside the boy's bathroom." I spat bitterly at a now infuriated Annabeth. She clenched her jaw and made her hands into fist, she looked as though she was getting ready to fight.

"I can't believe you! Luke shows you nothing but kindness all the time and you try to make these dirty rumors about him! If your jealous of him because of your little crush over me then get over it! Luke and I are dating and he is the perfect guy!" she hissed. My heart felt like she stomped on it, and she might well have. I love her, it's not just some stupid crush. Then anger took over, she didn't even let me try to explain!

"I can't believe you! I've known you for 6 years, I'm your best friend and you believe your boyfriend who you've only been dating for 5 weeks!" I yelled out my pent up rage. My poor mother looked as though she would faint.

Before Annabeth could continue her rant my mother intervened, "Annabeth, how about we do the tutoring on Friday." Annabeth gave my mother a quick nod before stomping out of the house. I huffed in anger and crossed my arms over my chest. Annabeth was so much more different now, instead of my best friend she turned into a popular monster.

"Percy, I believe you. Your being bullied and it's not okay. I could tell that this school wasn't working out so, I transferred you to a new one." my mom said quietly. My eye's bugged out of my head, new school rang in my head over and over again. With a new school I could have a new start, a new best friend, I could be the person I always wanted to be. I could be brave, smart, athletic, strong. I would never see Luke again...or Annabeth. That part made me sad, even though she has changed it didn't stop me from feeling this way about her. What of Grover and Nico?

"Where are we moving too?" I asked her, I was feeling down about not seeing my friends. I have their numbers but it wouldn't be the same. Looking on the positive side I then became excited, I won't be tortured anymore, I won't have everyone hate me anymore.

My mom smiled, "Not to far from here, maybe 2 or 3 hours away. We are moving to a new apartment on tuesday. Your new school is called Roman Empire." I grinned at the name, instead of the Trojans I would become Roman, not Greek. This I could live with.

End of Flashback:

I awoke from my past to find Annabeth glaring daggers at me, "Why were you reading my text messages?" she hissed and looked pointedly at her iPhone that was still clutched in my hands. I ignored the question and tossed her the phone. She caught it in one swift movement and continued glaring at me.

"What did you read?" she asked in a somewhat controlled tone. The flashback had made me extremely angry with Annabeth again. It didn't help that she was freaking out about a couple of read messages, said messages also angered me.

"Oh nothing at all, just that I'm a loser who sucks at math." I replied icily to a now surprised Annabeth.

"Maybe if you didn't read my messages then you wouldn't of freaked out."

"Maybe if you cared about me and stuck up for me then I wouldn't freak out."

"Chill out Percy, I do care about you."

"Ya, because telling Luke about my bum of a dad shows me you really care enough about me to go gossip about my personal business that I entrusted you with."

"Wow your really mad about that? He's my boyfriend and I'm not going to keep secrets from him, and you act as if your life's terrible. Boo hoo your dad left, so did his. Your life is great while he struggles to take care of his mother."

"Ya, cuz it must be hard being a rich brat that has to hire servents to take care of his mom."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"Well being tortured by Luke certainly changes a person."

Instead of a retort she reached across the table and smacked me hard in the face. I recoiled slightly at the sharp tingling I felt in my cheek. I have had much worse physical pain, but nothing could compare to the mental pain I felt right now.

"I don't care about your silly little crush anymore! I love Luke! How dare you treat him like crap!" she screamed. I stood up and glared at her with disgust.

"Your such a hypocrite! Ever since you met Luke you left me to be bullied and beat up! I'm sick of you acting like a dumb blonde! I know you can read my emotions but you play with them. You treat me like a piece of crap, like a broken toy. Once you became popular you didn't even look or talk to me. We were always supposed to be best friends!" once I finished my rant Annabeth looked wide eyed and offended. I thought of showing her the scars on my chest and back but realization hit me, even if I show her proof of Luke's treachery it doesn't mean things will change. Why bother?

"I hate you!" she screamed and ran out of the house. I sank to my knees and began to cry. Today is Friday November 12th, the day Annabeth chase broke my heart and destroyed our friendship. I couldn't wait for my new start.


	3. Chapter 3

I helped helped finish packing the boxes into the car and looked at my now empty apartment sadly. I had several happy memories here that I didn't want to leave behind. Mom and I making blue food together, Annabeth playing at my house with me at age 8, Grover, Nico, and I celebrating my 14 birthday, Annabeth and I dancing in the rain.

Flashback: Percy and Annabeth 11 years old

Annabeth and I were sitting outside of my apartment, we were lounging on a bench and listening to Katy Perry's song California girls. I groaned and buried my face in my hands, I absolutely hated this song. Annabeth laughed at me and began singing along just to spite me.

"Californa girls, we're undeniable..." I quickly clapped my hands over my ears and glared at the grey eyed beauty, she in return smirked at my immaturity as I stuck my tongue out at her. We sat there in silence and I removed my hands from my ears and closed my eyes, praying for the accursed song to end. Once it did I sighed in relief until the next song came on.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor." my eyes widened and I gave a side ways glance to Annabeth who was smiling and mouthing the words. She looked so serene as bobbed her head to the music. My heart sped up and a blush crept it's way towards my cheeks. Need You Know by Lady Antebellum had turned on and stirred my emotions as I watched my beautiful best friend smile at me. Without thinking I stood up and held out my hand to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, may I have this dance?" I asked her nervously. I felt like a complete moron but I couldn't help it. She looked at me in surprise, but then she smiled.

"Sure seaweed brain." she whispered and took my outstretched hand. I began grinning like a idiot but I didn't care. I had 2 left feet but I didn't care. She put her other hand on my shoulder and I put mine on her back. I didn't have the guts to put my hand on her waist. We swayed side to side.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now." I grinned at these lyrics, I did need Annabeth. She was my best friend, my first love. I didn't know what I would do without her. She protected me, teased me, helped me up when I was down. Annabeth smiled at me and my heart stopped and I grinned back at her.

Then the rain started to pour which woke me up from my love sick thoughts. Annabeth's eyes widened as she tried to sprint inside. I held her hand so she couldn't escape.

"Let's just finish this song." I pleaded and she rolled her eyes at mr playfully. She stayed and we continued to dance. Her curls flattened to her face making her hair look straight. Even though she was drenched she still looked beautiful, I couldn't believe that she actually wanted to dance with me. My heart raced as she pulled me into a hug. I rested my chin on her forehead and sighed happily. This was really happening, I'm with my dream girl.

"Let's go inside before you get hypothermia seaweed brain." she said fondly, pulling away from the hug. I didn't realize that the song was over. Annabeth ran inside, leaving me in the rain as giddy as a fool. Still smiling I picked up the radio and sprinted inside. Annabeth Chase danced with me in the rain.

End of Flashback:

"Percy, dude are you okay?" I brushed stray tears from my face and looked up to see Grover, Nico, and Bianca looking at me in concern. I missed the 11 year old Annabeth, the one who didn't care if a was a loser, the one who would dance in the rain with me, the one who was my best friend. Now she's gone, a self centered monster took her place. I have to come to terms with that. She hates you now, she doesn't care that your leaving. I felt bitterness and anger take over my emotions, she didn't want anything to do with you now. She hates me so I should hate her. I thought angrily.

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna miss you guys." I lied. Yes I was going to miss them really bad but that's not what plagued my mind at the moment. Nico stepped towards me and wrapped me in a man hug.

"You better call, Skype, visit. Or else I'll get you in your sleep." he said seriously. I chuckled and nodded. I then hugged Grover and Bianca.

"I'll miss you guys." I whispered and tears threatened to spill again. Bianca stepped forward and kissed me on the cheek. My mouth hung open and my face turned red. Everyone laughed at my facial expression and I scowled playfully at them.

"See ya around Perce, cuz I will visit your house if necessary." Grover said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Nico has better threats then you, and he's a year younger!" I teased to a now glaring Grover. Nico chuckled while Bianca snorted at the thought of her brother being scary.

"Goodbye guys." I whispered as I walked to the car. New life here I come. I'm going to be confident and strong. I'm going to prove Annabeth wrong, I'm going to prove that I'm not a loser.

"Percy wait!" a voice called out and I whirled around to see a blonde, grey eyed girl racing towards me. I frowned as she approached me.

"What do you want?" I growled at Annabeth who was catching her breath. She breathed heavily and wiped the sweat off her head. She wore athletic shorts and a tshirt. Her curls were tied back into a pony tail.

"You didn't tell me you were moving away, you didn't say goodbye." she looked betrayed as she starred at me with sad grey eyes. I glared at her in disbelief, did she forget what happened on friday?

"Why do you care anyway? You hate me remember?" I sneered and took a step away from her. Her sad eyes now had a hint of anger in them.

"I don't hate you, you just falsely accused Luke. You were being a total jerk to him."

"Here you go again! If you don't believe me then check this out." I snarled and lifted up my shirt.

ANNABETH'S POV

I gasped when Percy lifted his shirt to show me the criss cross of scars and bruises. His torso looked mangled, as if mauled by a bear. In the center of the carnage there was a letter L carved in deeply on his tan flesh. My eyes watered and I looked at Percy in horror. Luke really did do this to him. I was to prideful about my "perfect" boyfriend to realize what a jerk Luke's been. To realize that Percy's been in distress and that I haven't been there for him like I should of. Now he's leaving me, he's stuck with me through thick and thin. I totally screwed up and now I was paying for it.

"Percy...I...I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about Luke." tears streamed down my face as I saw the look of hatred and betrayel on Percy's face.

"I am too. I'm sorry I thought you were actually my friend, I'm a boy your a woman. I'm a loser, an your perfect. I guess I shouldn't expect anything different from a back stabber like you." he said bitterly and left me standing there crying. I had changed my friend for the worse, and as I watched Percy and his mom drive away I knew that he would never be the same. That we would never be the same. At this thought I fell on my knees and began to sob. I have just lost my best friend.

PERCY'S POV

I plugged in my earphones and scrolled through my playlist. I clicked on Have I Told You Latley by Rod Stewart.

"Have I told you latley that I love you, have I told you there's no one else above you." I used to think of Annabeth when this song came on, but I don't think I can anymore.

"You fill my hear with gladness, take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles that's what you do." sure apart of me still loved Annabeth, but if anything she made me stress out about not being good enough for her. She used to make me so happy, then she met Luke, together they made my life miserable.

"There's a love that's divine and it's yours and it's mine, like the sun." I thought Annabeth might of felt the same way, but I'm just a boy. She didn't love like I loved her. I was her back up, if Luke wasn't there she would go to me.

In all honesty it hurt that she betrayed me like this, was I not a good enough friend? No, I was a great friend. I put up with 2 years of her jerkiness and enough was enough. When I start my new life, I won't let people walk all over me. When I start my new life, I will find the perfect girl and forget all about Annabeth Chase. When I start my new life, I will sing to said perfect girl the song by Rod Stewart. I will stop wasting those beautiful lyrics on Annabeth and dance in the rain with the right girl. When I start my new life, I will be a man not a boy.

These thoughts made me smile as I slowly drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of myself just the way I envisioned, strong, funny, confident, good looking. It was the best dream I had had in a long time.

"Percy. Wake up sweetie, we're at our new home." my eyes popped open and saw a medium sized house. It was white and had 2 floors. It looked new an had a black door. I looked at it in awe and looked questionably at my mom.

"How could you afford this?" I asked taking in our FIRST house, not apartment, house. My mothers eyes crinkled as she laughed at my dubious expression.

"I got a raise and a $1000 bonus. I had been saving up for a house since you were 10 and here we are." she said gesturing towards the house. I smiled at my hard working mom and started to help her carry in boxes.

-line brake about 4 hours later-

Once we finished moving in I went to check the weight room so I could get started on my new life. There was a treadmill, weights, pull up bar, and a mini trampoline? Being my immature self I immediately made a beeline for the trampoline. I bounced and started laughing a laugh I hadn't heard in a long time, a laugh of joy. No more Luke, bounce, no more Annabeth, bounce, no more people hating me, bounce. I let out all of my happiness on the trampoline before my legs became tired. I got off of the trampoline and started to lift weights. I lifted 20 pounds for a while before I started sweating because of fatigue.

My mom walked into the room and gave me a sad smile, "I know you want to be different Percy, I can help you know. Even though your perfect, I will help you stick up for yourself. I know kids have beaten on you and taunted on you. I know Annabeth has betrayed you, let me help."she pleaded. I looked at my mom in confusion, how could she help me? I wondered. My mom is a bit shorter then I am and she's very tiny, though she has a gentle einteriors he was very brave and wasn't intimidated easily. She's my fearless hero and I love her so much.

"Percy, come at me." she said seriously, getting into a fighting stance. What is she doing? I stressed, what if I hurt her. As if seeing my doubt she laughed.

"Trust me Percy, I may be your mother but I'm not delicate." I couldn't help but smile at her fearlessness and decided to give it a go. I charged at her an tried to shove her, no way was I throwing a punch at my mom. She stepped back swiftly and tripped me. My momentum caused me to fly through the air. I gasped and while I was airborne she kicked my legs up and sent me sprawling upside down. I hit the wall hard and winced, the force of the hit was so strong that it knocked the breath out of me. My head thumped the ground hard and I started to get a headache from the impact. I rolled to my side and gasped for air while I looked at my mom in awe and disbelief.

"Your father was a sailor, they are pretty great fighters and he taught me a couple of moves." she said and shrugged as if it were no big deal. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off again.

"You will be missing school for 3 weeks. We're hiring you a personal trainer to get your body into shape. The principal won't mind because we are very close. You will not be beat up or bullied anymore." she promised as she looked at me seriously. It sounded to good to be true, my new life was beginning and nothing could make me happier. Nothing could ruin my school year, not Luke and definatly not Annabeth.

And **_how is it so far? Should I continue, any suggestions? Disclaimer: I don't own pjo or any of the songs. Next chapter will be of Percy at his new school, the new Percy. Should he still be with Annabeth? I personally don't think he should be but it's your guys vote: annabeth or Zoe nightshade? Please vote_**


	4. Chapter 4

So here I was, 3 weeks of my personal trainer getting me in shape, 3 weeks of being taught how to fight by ironically, my mom. When I look at myself in the mirror, I no longer see a boy, I see a man. I still have my tan skin, and messy black hair that I can't tame in the mornings. Thanks to my personal training I developed a six-pack and have packed in a lot of muscle, dare I say it, I think I am a lot more good looking. My personal trainer is a guy, John, and he's really cool. He took me out shopping for better clothes and trained me in running, weight lifting, and jumping. Today I'm attending the Roman Empire school and to say I'm excited is an understatement.

"Have a good day Percy!" my mom exclaimed as she dropped me off. I wore a blue hoodie with a black shirt underneath it. I had on jeans and wore black converse. I shouldered my back pack and looked up at huge school. It was white and at least 3 stories tall. Confident, funny, strong. I chanted as I proudly walked into the school. Kids were bustling around, frantically trying to get to the next class. Many girls stopped and looked at me with curiosity. I felt my confidence boost as I walked to the principals office, my head held high. I walked into the office and smiled at the people.

"Hi, my names Percy Jackson, I'm new." okay, so maybe they could tell I'm new but it seemed necessary to add. A young woman that wore a grey business dress stood up and smiled at me. I notices she had larger canines then anyone else I've ever seen. They looked wicked sharp. She had auburn hair and looked extremely dangerous.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson we've been expecting you. I am principal Lupa, welcome to Roman Empire. I will have Jason Grace show you around." as if on cue a blonde hair blue eyed boy walked in. I was a little bit taller then he was and was a bit more muscular.

"Hi I'm Jason, I'll show you around." I nodded and followed Jason as he pointed out different classes and the cafeteria. While we were walking around he started talking about his friends and I told him about mine. He was actually really cool, he invited me to eat lunch with him and his friends. I accepted and we continued conversing about random things. My new life was already working out great so far.

"Shut up punk." someone snarled, I heared something slam against the lockers. I turned around to see a large guy pinning another guy to the locker. The victim looked at the man in fear as he tried to squirm away but to no avail.

"You know what we do to losers Valdez? We cut em up bad." I felt my anger boil over when I heard the Valdez kid being called a loser. I looked into the victims eye's and instantly saw myself looking up at Luke as he gave me the scar on my face. Jason looked at the scene wide eyed and tried to quickly walk away, I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the bully. He saw my determenation and and nodded at me in respect. I barely registered the fact that I gained Jason's respect and let go of his arm. He walked beside me as I stalked up to the bully.

"Leave him alone!" I snarled at the meaty guy. The guy turned around and laughed at me mockingly.

"This isn't your fight kid, get outta here before you get hurt." though the guy is taller then me it didn't deter my determination to get justice for Valdez. Everyone in the hall stopped and watched me stand up to the beefy jerk. I grabbed the back of the meat heads shirt and roughly pulled him away from the victim. As the guy fell backwards I rammed my fist into his face. He flew back into a different set of lockers and looked up at me in surprise, blood flowed freely from his nose. If there's anything I hated more then Luke, it was bullies period. People gasped and I felt the anger seep out of me as I saw Valdez look at me in awe.

"You okay Valdez?" I asked in concern. He looked part Mexican and had curly black hair. He grinned impishly at me and held out his hand. I shook it and smiled at him.

"Ya I'm fine, thanks. My names Leo, my last names Valdez. I can't tell you how grateful I am for your rescue." I felt really good about helping Leo, brave and confident, check. The crowed dispersed and some people patted me on the back but I barely acknowledged them as I continued my conversation with Leo.

"Don't worry about it, I hate bullies. Would you like to sit with Jason and I, only if you want. I'm new so..." I trailed off, not sure what to say. I knew it wasn't my call to invite people to Jason's table but Leo seemed a bit lonely, a bit of an outcast like I was. Leo's grin widened and he nodded excitedly. It made me feel bad because the amount of enthusiasm he showed only told me that he didn't have many friends.

"My names Percy, Percy Jackson. Blondie over there is Jason." I introduced myself and Jason who now mocked glared at me for calling him blondie. I smirked at him and stuck my tongue out at him. Leo laughed at my childish antics and stuck his tongue out at Jason too causing the blonde to laugh. I grinned at Leo and knew we would be great friends, both of us are immature goofballs. Grover and Nico would of liked him. I looked down at the bully and gave him a sharp kick to the ribs. He let out a girlish squeal and I smirked at him.

"Dont mess with my friends or else I'll kick you where the sun don't shine." I threatened causing my 2 new friends to laugh.

"Perseus Jackson!" someone yelled. I looked up to see principle Lupa looking at me in anger. I guess standing over a wounded guy and laughing wasn't the best idea I've had.

Leo's eyes widened in horror at the angry looking principal, "RUN!" he screamed and all 3 of us bolted down the hall. I started laughing along with Leo and Jason, this was the most fun I had had in what feels like forever.

"JACKSON, GRACE, VALDEZ!" Lupa screamed causing Jason to pale, Leo to grin deviously, and me to laugh loudly. Yes I could definatly get used to this.

-LINE BREAK-

Beating up a bully, getting 2 new friends, and getting a detention and it's only 12:00pm. A pretty eventful first day of my new life. I thought cheekily as I entered the cafeteria. I put a apple, banana, grapes, and chicken on my tray and looked for Jason and Leo who were sitting in the center of the room with some other people. I walked over and sat in the empty chair next to Leo who gave me a high five. There were 4 girls and including myself 4 guys.

One girl impeticular caught my eye. She had black eyes and black straight hair. She had smooth looking skin and was kind of pale. She had thick lashes and she looked at me skeptically. She was beautiful, and the exact opposite of Annabeth in looks.

"Your the boy that beat up Dakota, it's about time someone knocked that boy down a peg. My names Zoe Nightshade." her voice was mesmerizing yet cold as she spoke about Dakota. I felt my heart pound but inwardly cringed as she called me a boy. I'm a man now, not a boy.

"My names Percy Jackson nice to meet you Zoe. It was my pleasure to beat up that meat head. I hate arrogant bullies like him." I spat in irritation as I thought of Luke. Zoe raised her eyebrows and gave me a small smile. I felt my knees wobble as I looked at her perfect smile. She has adorable dimples. I thought goofily as I smiled back at her. I was slightly cautious of falling in love again, I didn't want to be betrayed again.

ZOE'S POV

I started to examine Percy, tan skin, messy black hair, muscular guy, and was extremely good looking. I liked hearing about how much distaste Percy had against bullies. When he smiled at me I felt extremely giddy, but I refuse to fall in love after what happened with Hercules.

Flashback: last year

"Help me with these answers pretty one." he said smoothly as he grinned widely at me. I looked at him in surprise. He was tall and muscular, he had brown hair that went to his neck and a really nice smile. I was attending Trojan high and dating Hercules, one of the most good looking guys. He's been extremely good to me and we had started dating last week.

"But that would be cheating and my sisters would kill me for helping you." I objected as he tried to make me help him with his test answers. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately, but this wasn't just any test it was a final. Pretty one was his nickname for me and I thought it was pretty stupid.

"This is the last I ask of you pretty one." he promised sincerely. I hesitated at first but then obliged, I mean you help the ones you love right? But I wasn't sure I loved Hercules, not yet anyway. Once he finished copying my answers he turned away from me. Once the test was over he walked out of the room, leaving me sitting there in confusion. He always walked me to my classes. I thought nervously as I ran to catch up with him.

"Wait, why are you leaving me?" I asked sadly and felt I already knew the answer.

"We're over Zoe, thanks for helping me on my test. I will be sure to inform your sisters of your scandales ways." he said smirking and he left me standing there in tears. How could I be so naive? He's been using me this whole time, he didn't care for me. And now he was going to tell my sisters who would tell my father. My father hated Hercules father Zeus. I had just helped his greatest enemy. Zeus pretty much ran New York, my father Atlas had tried to help Zeus's father Kronos run the state. Because Zeus won he made the lives of everyone who had sided with Kronos miserable. My father Atlas was stuck with the job of picking up the heaviest debris when natural disasters or terrorist attacks happened. He made my father pick up as large pieces as he could before he sent my father back to duty with holding up tiny but heavy billboard signs. My father hardly got rest and would sometimes trick people into holding it so he could visit us. Now he will surely hate me.

On that day I was sent away and ran into a woman named Artemis. She is kind but hates the male population, I told her of Hercules and learned that he was her half brother. She took me in and enrolled me at the Roman Empire, she adopted me and made sure I would never have to endure those insufferable Greeks again.

End of Flashback:

I looked at Percy and noticed he was way more handsome then Hercules. The scar that marred his face made him look dangerous and dare I say it, made him even more good looking. The almost white scar hit the corner of his mouth so when he smiled his scar curve more onto his lips. Yet as I watch him introduce himself to Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna he looked harmless and very kind. You swore to your mom(Artemis) that you wouldn't fall in love again. I chided myself. Here I was taught that men were evil, heartless, and stupid; there was Percy. Well, you don't know him that well yet. I reminded myself as I started to tune back in to the conversation.

"Perce, I saw you take out Dakota too, where did you learn to fight like that?" Frank asked in awe.

Percy smiled at him, "My mom taught me." there was silence until Frank began to laugh.

"Wait your mom? What about your dad." he asked after his fit of laughter was over. I glared at him, ready to kill him until Percy intervened.

"You got a problem with a woman teaching a man how to fight? Women and men are equal Frank, I'm sure women suffragist such as Alice Paul would agree with me. Your biased against women and that's not okay. Besides, my mom was there for me when my dad wasn't, where was he when we were broke? Where was he when I was bullied every single day of my life? He wasn't there, my mom was. She's my hero, unless you have a problem with me loving my mom. Girls are just as great as guys if not better. So quit your freaking prejudice unless you want to end up like Dakota except a thousand times worse." Percy snarled and he was clutching his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white.

I beamed at him, the fact that he stood up for his mom and all the women out there was a feat itself, not to mention that he wasn't ashamed to be taught by a woman at all. I couldn't help but frown at the thought of his father, and I couldn't imagine someone like Percy getting beat up.

"S-sorry man." Frank stuttered and his girlfriend Hazel wacked him upside the head. Piper was glaring at him and Reyna was twirling her fork around as if she inwardly debated whether or not this would be a good time to impale him.

Percy sighed but then gave Frank a smile, "Don't worry about it, just be careful of your word choice next time. And don't mock my mom ever again." Percy said the last part seriously before continuing to finish his meal. Everyone looked at him in shock about how easily he forgave Frank. Heck I was surprised that he mentioned Alice Paul and the women suffragist, they didn't get the credit they deserved for their fight for women's rights.

I thought how Percy mentioned being poor so freely, he must trust us, though it's only day one for him here. He looked up at me with his vibrant green eyes and smiled.

"So Zoe, what class do you have next?" he asked in a curious tone. I was glad he didn't try to flirt, that would of ruined every great opinion I had of him.

"History." I answered, I didn't trust myself to say more incase I made a fool of myself. Why should I care? I wondered as I looked at Percy who grinned.

"See ya there." he then started talking to Piper and Reyna who thanked him for defending women. He modestly replied,

"I'm sure Leo and Jason would of said something, I just beat them to it." said 2 boys just smiled and shook their heads at their humble friend.

"Jackson, I think we just might get along." I said and he gave me a lop sided grin that made my heart stutter.

"I sure hope so."

-LINE BREAK 5 WEEKS LATER-

Third person pov-

Percy and Zoe soon became inseperable, their growing attraction towards each other grew as did their friendship. They teased each other and always were together. Percy, being a great swimmer, joined the swim team and won every time. He became popular with the students and teachers instantly and many girls swooned over him, only to be rejected. This only made him the most wanted man at school. This made Zoe very jealous but he never left her like Annabeth did to him. He found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with Zoe and she was falling for him. She nicknamed him fish boy and he nicknamed her star girl, which in retrospect wasn't a very good nickname but he wasn't good at those. Percy also grew even closer to Jason, Leo, Frank, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna. Percy's six pack became an eight pack the more he trained and the more he swam. He told Zoe about his old life and she hers. He promised to decapitate Hercules while she swore to throttle Luke and Annabeth. Percy's new life was just as perfect as he imagined, except now he had a new goal. Win Zoe Nightshade's heart, but little did he know that it was already his.

_**And if you didn't notice Zoe won. With many private messages and reviews for Zoe to be with Percy I made it happen. I'm sorry to all percabeth fans, and just for you guys I will make a percabeth story since you guys are so awesome. But if you percabeth fans can give me time to finish this story I will make a happy percabeth story happen. Thank you guys so much, tell me what you think. Ps. I hadn't planned to make percyxzoe it just kinda happened as I thought of different endings. And annabeth will make more appearances I promise. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Third person pov- time skip last 2 days of school

Percy sat on a his porch swing with Zoe who had her head in his lap, he began to play with her hair as he nervously wondered if his plan to ask her to be his girlfriend would work. He had fallen hard for her as she had for him. He checked the weather and it was an 80% chance of rain, the perfect time to ask her, but he didn't know if she would say yes, what if she didn't? No he couldn't dwell on what ifs, she just has to say yes or he'd die. Zoe was thinking of Percy, she still hadn't introduced him to her mom and she was thinking about going dating him. Her mom would kill her but Percy was the perfect guy...okay maybe not the perfect guy, he stinks at nicknames and is usually oblivious when girls try to flirt with him. Not that she minded his obliviousness. She even considered asking him out, but began to shy away from that idea. She had over heard Reyna telling Piper that she likes Percy a lot, but that's the thing, Reyna likes Percy but Zoe loves him. It's the last week of school and Percy and Zoe still haven't confessed their feelings for each other.

"What are you thinking about fish head." Zoe asked and Percy looked down and smiled at Zoe.

"There's going to be a lot of rain today, will you stay and watch the rain with me star girl?" he asked with a lop sided grin. Zoe's eyes opened wide and her breath caught in her throat, once she shook herself from her trance she silently cursed Percy.

"I guess, if that's your idea of fun. Star girl is still a stupid nickname." Zoe said with a smirk at Percy's baffled expression.

"It's fantastic because your last names Nightshade and the stars come out at night and..." he trailed off trying to think of another reason star girl was a good nickname. But when he couldn't Zoe smirked at him,

"That's what I thought." Percy mock glared at her which she returned until he backed down. She laughed at him so he did what he was actually good at and stuck his tongue out at her, only the mature Zoe Nightshade did so as well. Then the rain started, Percy gently lifted Zoe's head from his lap and ran inside.

"2 seconds he called back over his shoulder." Zoe rolled her eyes, that was his favorite quote from Shaun of the Dead. Percy ran back out with a radio and a cd. He popped in the song Have I Told You Lately by Rod Stewart and turned to an uncespecting Zoe and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance lady Nightshade?" Percy asked trying to play it off as an innocent dance. Not knowing what song it was, Zoe accepted.

"Of course Mr. Cheese ball." Zoe said poking fun at Percy's cheesiness. He chuckled at her formal, yet joking tone and grabbed her hand. He pulled her unexpectedly into the rain and she jumped once she felt the cold rain drops touch her skin, she didn't pull away though and wondered if this was more then just some dance. Percy put a hand on her waist and his other clasped hers as he smiled timidly at her. Then the song started.

"Have I told you latley that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you. You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, ease my troubles that's what you do." Zoe's eyes widened as Percy sang along to the song, looking deep into her volcanic black eyes. He looked at her with love as he continued to serenade her.

"For the morning sun and all it's glory, greets the day with hope and comfort too. You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better ease my troubles that's what you do." Percy sang this song with all his heart because he knew he found the right girl, he knew that she was the perfect girlfriend he envisioned and he truly did love her.

"There's a love that's divine and it yours and it's mine like the sun. And at the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray for the one, to the one." Zoe's love for Percy increased as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. Percy felt like screaming for joy, he got his dream girl, instead he finished the song and stood there with Zoe in his arms.

He let go of her and kneeled, "Zoe would you-" he was cut off with a whack to the head.

"Ow."

"That better not of been a marriage proposal, or some sick prank." she threatened at a now laughing Percy.

"Of course not! We're only going into sophomore year next year. I would never trick you like that, Zoe I like you a lot, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully deciding to leave out the love part incase she was creeped out by it. Zoe didn't feel cold anymore, she felt warm and happy. As she stared at the soaking wet Percy Jackson who wanted to date her, who wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

"Wellllllllllll..." she drawled out.

"The offer does seem genuine." she teased as she pretended to ponder about it. Percy got off his knee and looked crest fallen. Did she not feel as strongly for him as he did for her? When Zoe saw his face she stopped teasing him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she then kissed him. It felt like Percy was shot with lightning but it didn't hurt, it felt good and warm. He had never felt this way around Annabeth, though he's never kissed her or any girl before it felt amazing. Zoe's toes curled when he kissed her back, she could die with happiness and felt the electricity too. Before they both pulled away from lack of oxygen.

"Wow...that was-" Zoe started but was cut off my a giddy Percy.

"AWESOME!" Percy threw his fist into the air and was grinning like a fool.

"I KISSED ZOE NIGHTSHADE!" Percy yelled at the top of his lungs and sweeped her off her feet and kissed her again. The rain continued while Zoe laughed at Percy's enthusiasm. He gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead and carried her inside. Little did they know that Percy's mom recorded the whole thing on Percy's iPhone and on video camera.

-LINE BREAK LAST DAY AT SCHOOL-

The next day Percy again gave Zoe a ride on his motorcycle, yes motorcycle. It's a Harley and Percy love it when he gave rides to Zoe, he especially love it now since they were finally dating. Zoe's mom still didn't know about Percy, or that he rode a motorcycle. She was always relived when he let her wear the helmet because sometimes she got scared, but now that they were dating Zoe felt fearless as she clung to Percy. Though Percy was only 15 he looked 16 and didn't drive with parental supervision even though it was against his moms wishes. The teachers new too but didn't call him out on it because they liked Percy so much. Once they made it to school all the girls looked at Percy making Zoe scowl. Today Percy looked especially hot, he wore a black leather jacket with a black shirt. He had on blue jeans and his untamable jet black hair added to the appeal. He had on silver sunglasses and had the look that screamed bad boy. Zoe looks beautiful, maybe if she lost that frown. Percy thought happily as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

Zoe blushed and leaned into Percy's chest wrapping her arm around his waist. This caused several gasp to be heard as the women looked at Zoe enviously and some of the guys threw glares of jealousy at Percy for being able to get the coldest, hottest girl in school. Zoe and Percy had never felt happier and ignored the looks of envy from their peers. They approached Leo, Jason, and their friends who looked smug, all except Reyna.

"It's about time Perce! Who new a kelp head like you had the guts to ask out a Miss man-hater?" Leo said and laughed as Percy flicked his forehead.

"Nice going Perce, you too Zoe. I could tell it was love at first sight." Piper said dreamily and elbowed Jason in the ribs as he groaned at his girlfriend's continuation with the love stuff.

"Nice going, now you have a abusive girlfriend." Frank teased and Hazel smacked the back of his head making Percy and Zoe go into a fit of laughter.

"Hypocrite, my girls perfect, even if she does snore a bit in her sleep." this caused Zoe to punch him in the stomach as she blushed in embarrassment. Percy hunched over, trying to regain his breath. This caused everyone to laugh at Percy's joke and Zoe's violent ways. He glared at her only for her to grin at him triumphantly, causing him a small smile.

Reyna looked at the 2 sadly but saw how happy they both were and accepted it, they deserved it. They've both been through a lot of heartbreak and deserved a happy ever after.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, THE TROJAN HIGH SCHOOL HAS BURNT DOWN, NEXT YEAR THEY WILL ATTEND SCHOOL WITH US, HAVE A GREAT SUMMER." the entercom announced and all of the Romans were silent. Percy and Zoe paled and looked at each other. That was blunt.

"I'll be here." she mouthed to him and he smiled and kissed her on the lips leaving them both blushing. Today was a half day and it was 11:00, they leave at 12. The students could do as they please so they all just hung out with their friends. Percy felt he could face Luke and Annabeth again, especially because he had Zoe. Zoe felt like she could kill Hercules with Percy by her side and they both felt fearless. But Percy had something to look forward to, Grover, Bianca, and Nico.

-LINE BREAK, ALL FRIENDS OF PERCY AT HIS HOUSE-

"Truth or Dare Zoe?" Leo asked with a mischievous smile.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jason, on the lips." this caused Zoe, Percy, Jason, and Piper to glare at the now laughing Leo Valdez. She looked at Jason in disgust, she didn't like him that much. She had a idea and smirked, she winked at Percy who grinned deviously at her as if reading her thoughts. She stood up and walked towards Jason who looked at her warily. She kissed her knuckles, gave him a smile and socked him in the mouth causing Percy, Leo, and Frank to roar with laughter and the girls minus Piper chuckling.

"What the heck Zoe?" she screamed as she rushed to a bloodied mouth Jason who looked at Zoe in horror. Zoe shrugged and sat down by Percy who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It was either mack with your boyfriend or punch him, I preferred the latter." Zoe said as if it was no big deal. Piper looked at her frowning but then nodded.

"I would prefer you to hit him anytime." she said solemnly while Jason glared at her. This made Leo laugh even harder but when he saw the victims of the kiss dare glare at him he shrunk away.

"Perce truth or dare?" Jason asked once his mouth stopped bleeding.

"What kind of man would I be if I choose truth? I pick dare." he said, teasingly acting cocky, until Zoe introduced her elbow to his ribs. He grunted and flashed Zoe a dizzying smile.

Once she recovered she glared at him, "Jackson, I swear by the gods if you continue to act like Leo." she left the threat in the air, making Percy pale.

"What!? I'm awesome, so is Percy. I should act like this lady killer over there." Leo and Percy high fived making Zoe groan and face palm and everyone laugh.

"Perce, I dare you to take off your shirt and hug Reyna." Jason said as he wagged his eyebrows at Percy and Reyna who blushed and glared at him. He did it to get revenge on Zoe for popping him in the mouth, and as Zoe glared at him he knew he succeeded. Zoe picked up a random paper weight and flung it at Jason who fell again once it hit his chest. Making everyone but Percy laugh again.

Percy didn't want to show them his scars, he told them that he was bullied but never showed them how badly. The only one that new were his mom, Zoe, and Annabeth. Zoe put a comforting hand on Percy's shoulders and he smiled at her, she did fill his life with laughter, she made him feel good.

"They have to find out sometime." she whispered and he knew she was right.

"Your right." he murmured and sme smiled smugly.

"I know." he chuckled and mimicked her voice.

"Nightshade, I swear by the gods if you continue to act like Leo." Zoe looked horrified and Percy laughed until she flicked his ear.

"Yow! Okay okay." he yelped and hastily took off his shirt. Everyone gasped when they saw his criss cross of white scars that marred his chest and back. He ignored them and hugged Reyna who was blushing like a fool. He did have great muscles, she thought as she hugged him back.

"Percy what happened to you?" Hazel asked in horror. Percy sighed and told his story, not leaving a single detail out.

"I'm going to kill him!" Leo roared. Jason was talking about smacking around Luke, Piper was nearly in tears until Jason started comforting her. Reyna threatened to kill Annabeth with few a few choice words that shall not be repeated, Frank and Leo were talking about ways they could avenge Percy. While Hazel just sat there in shock.

"Excuse me, everyone." Percy said making everyone settle down to look at him.

"Those 2 exact people are coming to Roman Empire. Are we gonna let em take our school?" he bellowed and there were a loud course of no's from everyone.

"We are Romans! We wiped out the Greeks years ago, we even beat them at all athletic sports! We will not let these Greeks come in and take our school! We are in charge! We are superior, and Luke and Annabeth can do nothing about it!" Jason finished the rant and they both stood together, a once Greek boy and a roman boy leading the team.

"YA!" everyone cheered. Percy and Jason were natural leaders, this also helped their popularity at Roman Empire. All the Romans had on serious faces until Percy started laughing and the whole room fell apart.

"ROMANS RULE." Leo shouted and suddenly brought out 2 large lighters and danced with them on the couch. Percy ran and got water guns and began to spray Leo who threatened to burn him. Jason started rubbing his socks on the carpet and began shocking the other boys. Frank joined the fun and pretended to be a grizzly bear and tackled Jason to the ground and the 2 began wrestling. All the girls sat there and stared at the boys in amusement.

"Boys." Piper muttered and shook her head. Zoe smiled at Percy and shook her head as she watched him and Leo chase each other around with water and fire.

"Not boys, men." she said looking at directly at Percy.

Sally Jackson chuckled as she stopped recording the truth or dare game that turned into an all out brawl between the boys. Yes, Percy's father really is Poseidon she mused and chuckled as he finally tackled Leo, that's my boy.


	6. Authors note, please read

_**Hey everyone I apologize this is not a chapter. Fell free to share ur opinions on percyxzoe. To cheesy? Lame? Cool? I need some opinions on what I can do next. I won't wait for a certain amount of reviews or stuff like that, I will still try to update everyday. Comment and let me know. **_


	7. Chapter 7

LAST WEEK OF SUMMER

Percy looked over at Zoe with a lazy smile, they were on montauk beach, the very beach that Percy's parents had met on. Zoe and Percy had been spending the whole summer together and strengthening their relationship. Percy could remember when Annabeth and himself would hang out here but it was more enjoyable with Zoe. Just thinking of Annabeth made him scowl as he stared out of the ocean. The sea, his mother, and Zoe were the only possible way of calming down an angry Percy. Zoe seemed to be the best at calming him down out of everyone, even if she was abusive, this thought made him chuckle. Zoe's onyx colored eyes gazed up at Percy in confusion as to why he was laughing. They both wore t-shirts, shorts, and flip flops.

"What's so funny fish boy?" Zoe asked while nudging him with her shoulder.

"I was just thinking about how great you are, no matter how abusive." this caused the "abusive girlfriend" to smack her sensitive boyfriend upside the head. He pouted and rubbed where she hit him, causing her to laugh.

"Want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" she asked playfully at her now enthusiastic boyfriend. He nodded and scooted closer towards her. He looked into her black eyes and saw a micheveous twinkle. She kissed her knuckles slowly, gauging Percy's reaction. He remembered how Jason's kiss went and quickly rolled away from her. She laughed and followed him, and pretty soon she was chasing him. He slowed a bit and an idea formed, revenge. He let her catch up to him, he gave her a side ways glance and she lunged at him. He whirled around and easily caught her, then started running towards the sea.

"Fish boy! Kelp head! Seaweed brain!" she shrieked insult after insult and began hitting him trying to make him relinquish his hold of her, but his grip was to strong. Hearing seaweed brain didn't hurt him anymore, he loved Zoe and she could call him whatever she wanted if it made her happy. Once Percy was knee deep in the water he dropped Zoe and she fell with a shriek. He doubled over laughing once her scream was cut off by a loud plop! He was so busy laughing that he didn't notice Zoe stealthily creep up beside him until he was shoved face first into the sandy bank. Luckily he closed his eyes before the salt water and sand could blind him.

He stood quickly and soon a splashing war was started between the couple who were laughing and just enjoying each others company. Percy however soon got the advantage and was now holding a red faced Zoe Nightshade by her feet.

"Let go of me fish boy." Zoe growled as she struggled to keep the blood rushing from her head. Percy held her just over the water so that only her hair was touching it.

"I will, only if you tell me you love me, and then give me a kiss." he demanded as he tried to hold back his laugh. Zoe's heart stopped beating, he wanted her to confess her love, and then kiss him. You do things for the people you love right? Except this time she knew she loved Percy, he wasn't Hercules, he never used her or eyed other women. But then again she felt kinda angry, he wants me to tell him I love only so I can get down? Oh I'll give him a kiss alright. She thought deviously.

"Percy, I love you." she whispered and she was serious, she's felt love for him ever since they became best friends. He gently set her down and picked her up bridal style. He looked at her with his vibrant sea green eyes and smiled his crooked grin that mad her heart flutter.

"I love you, Zoe Nightshade, and no one else." he whispered back. She felt so tempted to scream that Percy Jackson loved her, so tempted to kiss him and never let him leave her. Then she remembered what he did to finally confess that he loved her.

"Now how about that kiss?"he asked a little cockily. She grinned at him.

"Oh I'll give you a kiss Jackson." she said seductively which inwardly made her gag. It's for pay back, it's for pay back. She chanted over and over again. Percy thought he might die if he didn't kiss her soon so he closed his eyes and leaned in. Zoe smirked and kissed her palm, she held her arm up and smacked him hard on the cheek. His head snapped to the side and she left a red hand mark on him which made her laugh.

He set her down quickly and rubbed his cheek which stung painfully. I so should of seen that coming, he mentally faced palmed. And I guess I had that coming. He thought in acceptance of the slap. Zoe chuckled and to keep him from complaining she gave him a big kiss. Once it was over he grinned goofily.

"Ouch." he said still slightly dazed from the kiss and slap. Zoe smirked at the effect she had on him and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the beach house.

"I do love you water boy, but let's change into some dry clothes, I'm freezing." this made Percy grin goofily again, she really did love him.

Sally stopped the recording of Percy and Zoe. She smiled proudly at her son, he picked a great girl, if only Poseidon could see him now. She thought wistfully but knew it might never happen, he helped run the state with his brother Zeus and never had time for family. She shook her away the thoughts and saved the recording on Percy's phone, then sent it to Poseidon who's number she knew by heart.

-LINE BREAK SCHOOLS BACK IN SESSION-

Percy's pov

I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. I'm no longer weak Percy, I'm strong, brave, confident, and I look good. Not to mention Zoe's with me, my incredible girlfriend. I knew with her by my side I could face Luke and Annabeth, my past tormenters. I wore my black leather jacket, blue shirt, white jeans, and black basketball shoes. I threw on my sunglasses and didn't bother with my hair because nothing could stop that disaster. I jumped on my motorcycle and rode to Zoe's house, as the wind whipped through my hair I thought about Zoe. Since Hercules could be there I knew I would have to be strong for her as well. I parked it outside her house and instead of waiting to pick her up I knocked on the door.

A woman about 25 opened the door and scowled at me. She had auburn brown hair and silver eyes, she was pretty but I thought Zoe was far more beautiful then any girl. I saw a panicked looking Zoe peek out from behind the woman and started making death threats at me. Ah, so this is Zoe's mom Artemis, the man hater. Zoe's told me all about her mom and I was prepared.

"Hello Mrs. Artemis, I'm Percy Jackson." I said giving her a slight bow with my head.

"I'm not married Jackson! Why would I marry filthy pigs such as yourself or any other man. I'm not mrs, I'm miss." she spat testily while Zoe made a gun with her fingers an pretended to shot me.

"Shot down!" she mouthed with a smirk and I fought the laugh that threatened to escape my lips.

"I apologize Miss Atremis, I'm just here to pick up Zoe for school." I said a bit nervous of saying something else wrong as I ran my hand through my hair, call it a nervous habit. Before she could respond Zoe rushed out of the house.

"Bye mom!" she called over her shoulder as we sprinted towards my bike. I handed her my helmet and we sped off to school. She gave me the silent treatment the whole way.

Ugh, school again? I groaned out loud once we hopped off my bike. I saw a flash of princess curls before the girl walked into the school. I stiffened until Zoe reached out and grabbed my hand, she gave me a small squeeze and I instantly relaxed. I have Zoe and my friends, I felt invincible. We walked into school with our hands intertwined, once we saw our friends we walked towards them smiling.

"Hey Perce, afraid to show off that hot tattoo we gave you 2 weeks ago?" Leo instantly teased and I scowled at him.

Flashback 2 weeks ago-

I was having movie night with my usual group of friends. Zoe and I were sitting on the sofa together watching Shaun of the Dead.

"I love British people." Piper whisperd to Jason who was laughing as Ed took a call during a zombie apacolyspys. I've seen this movie so many times that I began to fall asleep. I dreamt that I was at a camp called camp halfblood. All of my old friends were there, and enemies. I was a son of Poseidon, Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, Nico was a son of Hades, Luke was the son of Hermes who betrayed everyone, and Grover was a sayter. I defeated Kronos who's Zeus's father and political enemy in the real world and then got sent to camp Jupiter. Jason was a son of Jupiter(Zeus), Leo was a son of Hephaestus since he wasn't roman, Hazel's dad was Pluto(hades), Frank was a son of Ares who could turn into animals for some reason. And Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, Zoe was the daughter ot Atlas and in the hunt with Artemis, and Reyna was daughter of Bellona.

The dream was unreal, we could all fight with swords and killed monsters and titans. I knew that I would never be able to do this at all because I'm a mortal, and that world is a fantasy of mythological creatures. Once I finally woke up I could feel a pain on my wrist. I groggily looked at it, wondering why it was hurting. And then I saw big letters needled into my arm:

**ZOE**

I heard people snickering and looked over at my now murderous looking girlfriend. Her arm said:

_PERCY_

We both looked at each other wide eyed and then began chasing our friends who were all in on the prank.

"Oh common Perce, your mom will love it. It really brings out your bad boy side." Frank teased as I tackled him and began punching him.

"My mom will kill me." I snarled and began wailing on the other guys while Zoe began pulling roughly on the girls hair and smacking them around. Once we finished we grinned deviously at each other and the heap of unconscious Romans that littered the ground.

"Excellent work Mr. Jackson."

"And to you as well Miss. Nightshade." we high fived and began to watch tv while occasionally complementing each others tattoos.

Flashback Ended-

"Don't remind me." Jason said with a shiver as horror was shown on his facial expression. I smirked and lifted up my sleeves showing my Zoe tattoo with pride. She smiled at me and kissed me on the lips causing everyone to groan. We pulled away and I smiled smugly at Jason.

"Like you and Piper don't kiss behind the school everyday."

"OHHHHHHHH! JACKSON BURN!"Leo yelled at the blushing couple. Everyone besides the embarrassed couple yelled,

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!" making the same people laugh. I love my friends and totally forgot about the Trojans until a voice called out to me.

"Percy?" I whirled around and saw Nico DiAngelo looking up at me with wide black eyes. He hadn't changed much except he had grown a little bit taller.

"NICO!" I exclaimed in excitement and wrapped my friend in a hug. Nico was like my little brother, I loved him like one and we skyped a couple of times over the summer. I introduced him to everyone as my little brother. Jason asked,

"Why didn't you tell us you had a little brother? I've never seen him before at your house."

"By the gods, Jason you are so blonde and dense. He means that Nico is like his little brother." Zoe scoffed and I faced palmed which caused Frank and Leo to laugh.

"Why are you so against blondes?" asked an all to familiar voice. I turned around to find the one and only Annabeth Chase glaring at the one and only Zoe Nightshade. Aw poop. It thought, of course she had to show up when we were joking about blondes, the fates are cruel. Zoe gave her a questioning look and I mouthed,

"2 seconds." she rolled her eyes at my favorite quote and I turned towards Annabeth. As if noticing my staring she looked up at me in surprise.

"Hello Annabeth." I said curtly. Unfortunately there was an up roar.

"Alright! Where's this Luke kid? I can't hit a girl."- Leo

"I sure as heck can!"- Zoe

"Somebody better hold me back!" - Piper

"I'll send her to Pluto the slow way!"- Hazel

"You good for nothing-" - Reyna

"Man, I'll let Piper get Annabeth while I get Luke, girls can hit girls right?"- Jason

"If anyone's killing this girl it's Zoe, I totally call Luke."- Frank

"Wha!?" - Nico

Annabeth looked at them as though they were crazy, and they were. She then looked at me once all was quiet.

"You really buffed up seaweed brain." I gave her a look of disgust, that's all she had to say? I was in no mood for playful banter, especially with Annabeth. Zoe reached out and grabbed my hand making Annabeth's eyebrows raise in surprise and she clenched her jaw in anger for some reason.

Before she could speak up a voice yelled,

"Jackson." oh I hate the fates. Luke sauntered up to me and gave me an approving smile while flinging his arm around Annabeth who glared at him and shrugged off his arm. I guess they broke up, I didn't care anymore. He rolled his eyes at her and then smiled at me again.

"It's about time you started to man up. Nice girl." oh I lost it, no one could look at my girl the way he did. I decked him straight in the eye. There was a gasp as everyone looked in our direction and then at Luke who was now out cold.

"Luke." I said to my friends as if it explained everything and it did. Zoe smirked at me then kicked his unconscious body where the sun don't shine. We started laughing and then we heard yelling,

"JACKSON, NIGHTSHADE, GRACE, VALEDZ, MCLEAN,-" Lupa was cut off by Leo.

"RUN!" he screamed and my friends and I (including Nico) all sprinted down the hall way. I was still holding Zoe's hand and I felt carefree, but I knew Annabeth would want to talk to me, but at the moment I didn't care.

_**AND SORRY IF ANYONE WAS OFFENDED BY THE BLONDE COMMENTS, I WAS KIDDING AND JUST TRYING TO EGG ON ANNABETH. WAS THIS CHAPT OK? Thinking of adding Thalia and the stole brothers. ;) **_


	8. Author note all percabeth fans read

**_OKAY PEOPLE, THIS IS NOT PERCABETH! This is Poe, lol or perzoe. Zoe was the most voted for so she was chosen. Don't like don't read, if any of you guys like my story and are percabeth fans I WILL BE MAKING A PERCABETH STORY! Well after this one. So comment, give me opinions and all that great jazz._**


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's pov

I was more then surprised that Percy went here, and now he's extremely good looking. He looked so carefree and happy with his friends and when he saw me it looked like he was still mad. He had every right to be, but I thought maybe he would forgive me by now. I had missed him at school, when I found out about Luke it was like I was hit by a truck. I felt like I had woken from this dream that turned into a nightmare. I broke up with Luke immediately and tried to go back with Grover and Nico and Bianca, but they shunned me so I continued to sit with Drew and the other girls. When Percy left, Nico was livid, he screamed at me that it was all my fault and that all Percy ever did was love me. Here I had thought it was a silly crush and he loved me, now he's changed into this super hoT guy with a ton of friends. I really screwed up on this one.

Percy must of told his friends about Luke and I, thus the death threats. And then there's that beautiful girl that held his hand and seemed the angriest at me. That couldn't be his girlfriend, could it. No Nico said Percy loves me, feelings like that couldn't just change after a year. Ooh but when she held his hand I wanted to tear off her's. I just had to see if they were dating. All of a sudden Percy and and his friends were herded back towards the office by several teachers.

"Aw common Mr. Apollo! He totally had that coming!" Percy whined at the young music teacher. Mr. Apollo laughed.

"He probably did, when you come to my class I have a haiku for you." everyone from the group groaned. Percy rolled his eyes then threw his arms around the girl that held his hand earlier and another girl. He grinned at the girl.

"Piper, have I ever told you that I love you?" my anger boiled until I heared Piper's response.

"Yes you have, but I'm not bailing you out of music again." Percy sulked and dropped his arm and kept his other one around the girl who held his hand earlier.

"Why would you want to get out of music class! I'm in it." Mr. Apollo cried and looked at Percy with sad eyes. Percy rolled his eyes playfully,

"No offense Apollo but your not good at haikus." my eyes widened, he called teachers by their first name. Apollo scowled at Percy.

"Suddenly I don't feel bad about throwing you into the office." Percy and the girl with him laughed. Nico was walking beside Percy and looked at the girl under his arm.

"Hi Zoe." that's her name? How did he even know her?

"Nico." Zoe nodded at him and snuggled closer to Percy's chest as they all vanished into the office. How did Percy get so popular in such a short amount of time? Guit wracked me when I thought of what I did to Percy, I left him when he needed me the most, all just because I met Luke. Maybe I could get him back.

-LINE BREAK, LUNCH TIME-

3rd person pov-

"Leo, Jason, and Percy got another detention, why am I not surprised." Hazel teased as Percy scowled at his detention slip.

"Hey! Zoe got one too!" Zoe elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him.

"And it's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault that Lupa saw you kick Luke in the family jewels?"

"You told me who he was which made me angry, thus your fault."

"Ladies, ladies your both pretty." Leo intervened causing Zoe to laugh and Percy to stick his tongue out at the 2 of them.

"Look how mature you've gotten Perce!" Nico teasingly enthused and frowned at him and gave him a hard kick to the shins underneath the table. Nico flew out of his seat and clutched his now bruised shin. This made everyone laugh except the grimacing Nico.

"Can we sit here?" Percy turned to see Grover and Bianca smiling widely at him. They were both surprised at how much he had changed physically and emotionally. He seemed far more happy then he had when he went to Trojan high. He quickly got up and gave his 2 friends a hug. Though Zoe didn't like the thought of him hugging other girls she decided to let this one slide. Percy introduced his old friends to his new ones.

"So Perce, you still a Greek at heart?" Grover asked which caused all the Romans to laugh.

"Dear gods no, you guys are the only Greeks I can stand at the moment. I'm a roman now, they have accepted me unlike the Greeks." Grover noodled a bit dejectedly but immediately perked up when Percy gave him a nuggie. Zoe reached over and clasped her hand with Percy's. He smiled lovingly at her and kissed her knuckles making her blush.

"Ew." Jason grumbled and Zoe glared at him with a look that promised death.

"Wanna another kiss blondie!" Zoe snarled and Percy hid in her hair trying not to laugh. Leo started laughing and banged the table hard. This caused the silver ware he was tinkering with to fall to the ground with a loud clang. Everyone turned to look at their table but none of them cared. Jason shook his head vigorously and paled at the thought. Frank laughed at Jason's face and high fived Zoe who was smirking at the fearful Jason.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Percy asked seriously once he had stopped laughing.

"Yes but I don't mind hearing it again." Zoe said smugly and Percy grinned and kissed her temple making her blush again. The couple forgot about everyone in the room and continued to smile happily at each other, Percy leaned in and gave Zoe a big kiss. People began wolf whistling and cheering them on.

"Percy you dog!" Percy broke the kiss blushing furiously and looked around for the familiar voice. He then saw a girl wearing black and silver. She had long black hair and electrifying blue eyes. Thalia Grace gave Percy a wide grin as he rushed and enveloped her in a hug. He spun her around and she laughed. Now before any of you viewers freak out at the prospect of a love rectangle, Thalia is Percy's cousin and best friend. Now Zoe didn't know this information and felt jealous.

Annabeth gasped, another girl? Jason could of sworn he knew this girl from somewhere. With his arm wrapped around Thalia walked them to his lunch table. Could this day get any better? He thought happily, not realizing that the whole lunch room was watching the scene as if it were a play. He sat her on his right side so that she would still be within reach if they needed to mess with each other.

"Guys this is Thalia." he introduced. He sat down and immediately began talking to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came from Huntress school for girls."

"And the day gets better and better."

"Was that sarcasm seaweed brain?"

"Wow sparky! Your SOOO clever!"

"Watch it Jackson!"

"Watch it Grace!"

They both continued to glare at each other until Percy bust out laughing causing Thalia to laugh along with him. Everyone stared at them in confusion and Jason looked at Thalia.

"Thals, is that really you?" he whispered as he stood up from his seat. Thalia looked at the blonde haired boy in surprise.

"Jason?" she whispered back uncertainly and Jason excitedly hugged her. Percy grinned at the reunited siblings. He had known they had some sort of relation when he heard their last names. Grace isn't a very common last name. Piper started growling in jealousy which made Percy glare at her murderously.

"Chill out Piper, so what if Jason hugs another girl. Do you get mad when he hugs his female cousins or gods forbid his long lost sister who is my cousin. Also you should know Jason would never betray you like that yet you doubt his loyalty to you. We are Romans and trust is important."

Reyna stood up next to Percy, "I agree, we should not doubt each others loyalties! It is the Greeks we should be suspicious of, not each other." Percy and Reyna threw their fist in the air.

"For Rome!" they yelled and caused an uproar of cheering Romans and angry Greeks. Zoe and Annabeth relaxed once they heard that Thalia was Percy's cousin. Piper felt emabarressed until Percy gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He flashed her a smile causing her to blush, though she had a boyfriend Percy was still really cute.

"Wait Perce, is my cousin?" Jason asked causing Percy, Piper, and Thalia to face palm.

"Unfortunatly Jason." Percy grumbled making Jason pout and Thalia laugh. Zoe smacked him on the back of the head and he mocked glared at her until she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and began to kiss her knuckles. He then kissed his knuckle and slowly pressed it to her lips.

"Best kiss EVER!" he grinned and she rolled her eyes. Annabeth watched the scene angrily, she wished she could go back through time to make Percy hers. She would find a weakness in their relationship. The Greeks still grumbled about not being trusted. The Romans were cheering and congratulating Percy and Reyna on their speech. Reyna admired Percy, he showed everyone that he was Roman and could pull off a speech easily.

"PERCY! PERCY!" Leo started chanting until all the Romans and even a few Greeks joined in. Annabeth was surprised, Percy was a legend here, he's so different. Instead of being shy, wimpy, and quiet. He's now loud, strong, and confident. The change suited him.

Percy smiled, grabbed Zoe and exited the cafeteria while people still chanted his name.

"Where are we going?" Zoe questioned as Percy lead her to his bike.

"Away from here." he answered simply before the road off. It was bad if any kid got caught ditching school, but the teachers didn't mind if Percy did. Percy had be friended all the teachers easily and even Lupa liked him, even though he got in trouble for beating up bullies and Luke. He parked his bike at a nearby park and grabbed Zoe's hand, he lead them to the swings and began swinging.

"Seriously kelp head?" Zoe asked her immature boyfriend who just smiled at her. She sighed and began swinging with him. He soon got off the swing and began to push her. She smiled and laughed at his cheesiness. Soon the couple began going on the see saw which Percy weighed down because he was heavier then Zoe. They went down slides that were meant for little kids and Percy and Zoe's butts got stuck.

"Oh Styx!" Percy grumbled as he struggled to free himself from the slide.

"When we get out Jackson, I'm going to gut you like the fish you are." Zoe snarled as she tried to wiggle her way out of the tiny slide.

"It's not my fault!"

"Everything's your fault!" this made Percy laugh because he knew it was true. He finally freed himself but the slide stuck to his butt and broke off the little kiddie play set. Zoe got out of the slide and was about to attack Percy until she saw his position.

"OH MY GODS!" she roared with laughter as Percy struggled to get the plastic death trap off his butt. Zoe fell to the ground laughing as Percy spun around trying to catch the slide in his hand.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A DOG!" she laughed and her sides began to hurt. He finally detached himself from the slide and glared at Zoe who was still laughing up a storm. He picked her up and began running towards the nearby pond.

"Jackson!" Zoe warned and this made Percy freeze and set her down.

"Give me a kiss love!" he said impishly, trying to do a british voice which he pulled off pretty well. Zoe rolled her eyes and kissed him. He was sooooo happy it wasn't a Jason kiss. He felt his heart soar and when she broke it she stroked his scar which made him shiver.

"You know I'll have to kill Luke and Annabeth right?" she whispered gazing into his vibrant green eyes. He gave her the crooked grin she loved and kissed her forehead.

"I know." he murmured and stroked her cheek. He was about to kiss her again but there was a loud honking noise. They abruptly jumped apart and saw Leo in his large van. Grinned at them knowingly.

"There you guys are! We've been lookin all over for ya!" Percy and Zoe groaned in annoyance, only Leo. Percy thought while chuckling.

"Careful Valdez, I might have to give you a kiss!" Zoe threatened and Leo paled.

"W-we we're j-just going for some icecream. Please don't kiss me! I didn't mean it I swear!" he pleaded. Zoe an Percy laughed at his fearful expression and then got into his van. Everyone was there minus Percy's Greek friends. Percy didn't mind though, he knew that the Romans and Greeks need to know each other better. Thalia however was there and teased Percy about his intimacy with Zoe.

"I'm so glad no children were there, you would of blinded them with love and make out sessions and probably scar them for life." Thalia teased and Percy groaned along with Zoe. This was going to be a long car ride.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy continued to lick his blue ice-cream while Zoe looked at him in disgust.

"Sherbert, really Percy?" she made a face and Percy frowned at her.

"Whats wrong with sherbet? It's delicious." he defended and kept eating his ice-cream. Zoe rolled her eyes at Percy and took a small bite from her chocolate ice-cream. Jason laughed at the two and Zoe glared at him. She was sick of him laughing at herself and her boyfriend. She rolled up her sleeve and her Percy tattoo was noticeable. All Jason did was make fun of their relationship and she was tired of it, this arrogent boy needs to be taught a lesson. She decided and stood up and approached the now nervous Jason. Piper looked about ready to intervene but Percy shook his head in a warning to stay out of it. Zoe did something that no one but Percy expected, she rammed her chocolate cone in his face. He howled as the cold ice-cream froze his entire face. Leo and Frank roared with laughter and Thalia looked at Zoe murderously along with Piper. Percy tried to stifle his laugh as he helped his ice creamed covered friend get the cold substance off his face.

"What was that about Zoe?" Thalia growled as she, Percy, and Piper aided Jason. Hazel fell to the ground laughing along with Frank and Leo. Percy, who couldn't hold back anymore boomed with laughter and clutched his now aching sides.

"I'm sick of this idiot making fun of Percy and I, he laughs or grumbles about everything we do and I don't see what's wrong with it or why it's so humerous. Get your brother under control Thalia, or I'm going to kiss him so hard his brain will fall out!" Zoe snarled making the group laugh even harder and making Thalia confused and angry. Even Piper chuckled at the kiss comment. Then Thalia became angry as she thought of Zoe cheating on her cousin with multiple guys, and her little brother being a victim. But as she watched Percy, he laughed so hard that he started crying. Frank noticed her confused look and explained,

"On a truth or dare game, Leo dared Zoe to kiss Jason. She kissed her knuckles and popped him in the mouth, it was hilarious!" he boomed and began to laugh again. Jason started pouting and Piper nodded her head in agreement.

"He was acting like a total d-"

"Any who that's what happend." Frank finished as he cut off a now glaring Reyna. Percy laughed again and slung his arm around Thalia.

"Zoe's sorry about what she did, right Zoe?"

"No." Percy and Leo lost it again and they leaned on each other with another round of laughter. Jason glared at Zoe,

"You stupid girl! We joke around all the time and now your acting like-" Percy intervened,

"Don't talk to her like that.

"She shoved ice cream in my face."

"Are you kidding, or do I need to get you a tissue? Man up dude."

"Maybe if she wasn't so violent then we wouldn't have a problem."

"Leave her alone! She's perfect the way she is!" Percy defended.

"Whatever."

"What's your problem?! Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Your my problem! Your such a hypocrite! Your the one that strives for pity, oh I'm Percy! I got beat up by Luke all the time! He gave me a bunch of scars! The girl I used to love betrayed me! My dead beat dad left my mom and I to poverty!" Jason mocked, a part of him knew he shouldn't of said any of that but his anger made it so he couldn't think straight.

Percy looked at his best friend in anguish, tears cascaded down his face as he thought of the memories.

MULTIPLE FLASHBACKS-

"Common fellas, the faster we beat up this loser the faster I can go see my Annabeth." Luke taunted as he pulled out his knife and approached Percy's bare chest with his blade.

"Daddy, where are you going?" 5 year old Percy asked as he watched his Dad storm out of the house with a suite case. There was another one and Percy decided that his dad needed help. Maybe daddy's going on a trip! He thought as he struggled with a heavy suite case. Once he finally managed to bring the suite case to his daddy's car his father snatched it from him and tossed it in the trunk. Percy looked at his dad wide eyed,

"Daddy, where are you going?" Percy asked again and his dad glared at him.

"I'm leaving." being young and naive Percy thought his father was going on a buissiness trip.

"Where too?"

"Anywhere but here." Poseidon snarled and Percy coward away from him. His dad was always so nice, why is he being mean? Posiodon sighed and crouched so that he was eye level to Percy.

"I'll visit you tomorrow buddy, okay? Daddy's going to stay somewhere else for a while." Percy nodded and smiled at the thought of his dad coming to see him tomorrow.

The next day Percy tried dressing his best for his dad, he waited by the window. When his dad rolled up Percy ran outside. Once Poseidon saw his son he glared at him.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for my stuff." he snarled to a surprised Percy. One his father gathered the rest of his belongings he cramed them in his car. Percy watched his dad drive away and started crying, what had he done? Little did he know that Poseidon had a huge hang over.

"I hate you!" Annabeth screamed after she smacked him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Percy's memories caused him to stare straight ahead with tears still falling from his eyes. Everyone looked at Percy in horror, none of them had seen him cry before.

"Perce, I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking and I was angry and-"

"I've think you said enough. Dear gods what have you done to him?! He didn't do anything to you, you are far to prideful Jason. He hasn't seen his father in 10 years, Luke scared him phyically and mentally, and Annabeth made it hard for him to trust people. You are no better then the 2 who tormented Percy for years!" Zoe snarled and looked sadly at Percy who was still sucked into bitter memories and still crying at the pain he's gone through. His face was a face of grief and loss, his blank stare ahead scared Zoe and she grabbed his hand.

Waking from his trance Percy looked at Zoe and she embraced him. He cried all of his pain and anger out as she whispered softly to him.

"What the heck Jason! Percy's been through more the you could imagine, he came here for a clean start but I guess he couldn't get a break could he? You may be my brother in blood, but Percy's my brother in every other aspect." Thalia glared at her little brother and went to comfort Percy. Reyna started cussing out Jason in Latin, Piper left Jason to check on Percy, Frank shoved Jason away from Percy and he and Hazel went to him.

The only person left was a glaring Leo.

"Look what you've done! Percy's been the best friend I could ever had. While you tried to ignore the bully, Percy saved me! You broke my hero, my best friend. Thanks." Leo growled and stalked off to Percy as well. Jason felt terrible, as he looked at the now emotionless Percy who was still in the embrace of Zoe. He was surrounded by friends who looked at their friend sadly. He knew he needed to apologize so he steeled his nerves and marched over to Percy. He betrayed his best friend and he was going to fix it. He pushed past everyone in his way including the pissed off Zoe Nightshade.

Percy stared at Jason numbly and was unsuspectedly pulled into a large hug. Percy froze and then hestitently hugged Jason back. Everyone watched the cousins in surprise and awe as Percy forgave Jason almost instantly. Percy, Jason, and Thalia were a lot alike when it came to tempers. When they were angry they would say things they ended up regretting. Percy understood that Jason didn't mean it and he pulled back to smile at Jason. They had a unspoken agreementland and an unspoken apology. Zoe was more then happy that Percy was back to normal, he stepped away from Jason and walked up to Zoe.

"Thank you love." he whispered and gave her a soft kiss.

"Awwwww." Jason cooed and Zoe glared at him again, just because Percy forgave him didn't mean she did.

"What? I didn't laugh or say Ew so we should be good here." he shrugged nonchalantly which made Percy chuckle.

"Oh no, he's turning into Piper! Next thing you know he'll like Justin Bieber and One Direction." everyone except Piper and Jason laughed. Piper was worried that Jason was turning feminem and Jason made a face at the singers mentioned earlier. Everything slowly turned back to normal and the tension left the group as they talked and laughed the night away.

-LINE BREAK AT SCHOOL-

Percy Jackson was having a crapy day, he had Annabeth and Zoe in every class. The girls would constantly glare at each other and talk to Percy, he didn't mind Zoe doing it but Annabeth was getting out of control. Sure she was good at flirting, but he never swade. He pretended to be oblivious to her flirting and ignored her. Not only that but Drew had a locker next to him and would constantly flirt and try to touch him. To say he was creeped out was an understatement, he thought he would die. To show the girls that he belonged to Zoe he wore short sleeves and made sure the girls would see that he was branded.

Annabeth saw the tattoo and felt hurt, this didn't deter her determination to win back Percy's heart. Drew saw it and didn't care, in Percy's opinion she was just a hoochy momma. Jason was also being flirted with by Drew which made Piper furious and Jason creeped out. Drew used Jason as her guy to run to if Percy didn't want her. She didn't realize that he or Jason didn't want her.

During music class with Apollo, being the prankster he was, he sat Percy between Zoe and Annabeth. Percy pleaded for a seat change but Apollo just laughed and shook his head, so Percy had to continue sitting between the 2 jealous women as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He decided to put his arm around Zoe which made Annabeth immensely jealous and she began to play with his fingers which made him extremely uncomfortable. He used his hand to run it through his hair and then placed it in his lap. Annabeth didn't seem to notice the awkwardness that filled the air and began playing with his fingers again. This caused Zoe to growl and Percy abruptly to shoot out of his seat.

"Can I use the restroom?" Apollo laughed and nodded. Percy sprinted out of the room.

"Can I go as well?" Zoe questioned and Annabeth mentally face palmed for not thinking of asking first. Apollo grinned micheviously at Zoe as she sprinted after Percy. She found him waiting outside the class room and he grabbed her arm and dragged her to his chest. Zoe landed on him with an oomph. She frowned at him,

"Why did you let her play with your fingers?" Zoe demanded feeling envious. Percy paled at Zoe's glare and shuffled his feet nervously. He honestly didn't want Annabeth to touch him at all.

"I tried to move my hand away but she kept following it. You should know better then anyone that I love you and only you." Zoe chuckled at Percy and instantly relaxed in his arms.

"Well well well, if it isn't the foolish Zoe Nightshade. Finally found a guy? He didn't use you yet?" Zoe spun around to find Hercules smirking at her. Leo and Jason suddenly walked down the hall and saw Hercules. They both smiled at each other evilly and crept up behind him. Zoe and Percy saw them and they both grinned at each other. Leo and Jason shoved Hercules into Zoe who kneed him in the family jewels. He scrunched his face together, it looked he was eating a lemon. Percy grabbed his face and slammed his knee into it making the arrogant jerk fall back. But Jason shoved him into the lockers and Percy opened Drews locker and put him in there. He then locked it since it was left unlocked in the first place. They backed away from the locker and laughed.

At this moment Lupa came around the corner and looked at them in suspicion.

"Well, I don't see any unconscious bodies this time, mind telling me what's so funny?" she asked still sure that they did something wrong.

"Aw, us? Do something wrong?" Percy asked innocently and held up his hands.

"Ya, Zoe was telling us a joke." Jason said just as innocently. Before Lupa could respond Drew walked by and grinned flirtatiously at Percy and Jason.

"Hi Jackson, Grace." she ran her finger across their chest causing them to back up and Zoe to glare at her. Drew ignored her and began to open her locker. The friends started to panick. Once it opened an unconious Hercules fell onto Drew causing her to scream and collapse sending the group into a fit of laughter. Lupa glared at them and started to run towards them until she slipped on a banana peel causing another fit of laughter from 2 twins who were identical as they stepped by the group. Said group laughed even harder. The twins saw Drew struggling under the weight of Hercules and looked at the group impressed.

"Nice job, I'm Travis this is Conner. I know you guys, your pretty much famous here." the taller twin was Travis and the shorter one was Conner. Percy grinned at them,

"I think we'll get along just fine." once Lupa got up she was extremely red faced.

"JACKSON, GRACE, NIGHTSHADE, VALDEZ, STOLLS!" she screamed and the twins grinned impishly. As did the group.

"RUN!" they all screamed and bolted down the hall. The Stolls were very fast, but so was the group. All of them had become accustomed to running from Lupa. Unbeknownst to Percy and Zoe, Annabeth figured out a plan worthy of Athena.

_**Im so sorry about the late updates, my Internet got all screwed up so as an apology I wrote 2 chapters for you guys. And Percy forgave Jason so quickly because his fatal flaw is loyalty. Comment and stuff, what do u think? I finally added the STOLLS!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth smirked evilly at the thought of Zoe and Percy breaking up! Her plan was going to work, it just had to. Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty, so if he saw Zoe cheating on him then he would dump her and she could try to get him. And vice versa, if Zoe saw Percy with Drew she would flip. So Annabeth put her half brother Malcolm to the test.

They were in school and Malcolm saw Zoe in his sights, Zoe is beautiful he thought and went to the plan. He quickly walked up to her and leaned against her locker.

"Hey beautiful." he said flirtatiously. Zoe looked at him coldly with black eyes. He inwardly flinched but grinned on the outside. Instead of saying anything she decked him and shoved him to the ground. Blood rushed freely from his nose and she crouched down to him.

"I know Annabeth put you up to this, stay away from me, and keep Drew away from Percy." she hissed and stalked away. Annabeth came from around the corner and looked at Malcom in surprise,

"How did she know!" the blonde exclaimed.

Mean while Percy was running from Drew, if only she wasn't a girl. He thought sadly as he sprinted down the hall. She was closing in on him and he wondered how she could run in heals. He was soon tackled, wow, Lupa's around when he beat people up but when he was tackled by crazy girls she was suddenly unaware of any violent situation. Drew had Percy pinned and he was about to get up when she smashed her lips to his. He struggled but she dug her nails into his wrist. No, he's no longer weak. He shoved her off him and glared murderously at her.

"Ow! My ankle!" she cried as she held it as tears streamed down her face. Feeling extremely guilty, Percy knelt down to help her. She grabbed his hair and kissed him again. He quickly pushed her away and scrambled backwards. She grinned coyley at him and touched her lips,

"Your a pretty good kisser Jackson."

"Stay away from me! I don't like you I love Zoe!" he snarled and felt awful, Zoe was the only girl he's ever kissed and Drew ruined it. He scrubbed his lips with the back of his hand roughly, as if trying to undo the whole ordeal. She grinned at him, sure Drew was pretty but she had nothing on Zoe.

"I like it when you play hard to get Jackson." she smirked but Percy ignored her and examined his wrist that were now bleeding. His Zoe tattoo had blood on it and he gently wiped it off.

"Not interested, you were a jerk to me when I was a geek." he sneered still siting on the ground. Drew was a few feet away from him and shrugged nonchalantly.

"You have to understand Percy, only the strong survive, your strong now so you belong with me." Percy glared at her.

"Only the weak listen to negative peer pressure. You are weak Drew, all you do is put people down because it entertains your friends. Your nothing but a hoochy momma who gets guy after guy, I belong to someone else and so does Jason, so leave us alone." he warned but she was still smirking.

"Hard to get, hot, bad boy, and feisty. I like you a lot Jackson." he groaned and got up. Being the kind guy he was he held his hand out to her. She accepted it and he pulled her up. He immediately dropped it and left to his next class. Drew smiled and touched her lips again, definatly something worth fighting for.

Zoe had watched the whole thing in anger, she was going to slaughter Annabeth and Drew. She didn't do anything because she felt it was a test and Percy had passed with a perfect A+. Drew had assaulted and macked with her boyfriend, she saw the guilt on Percy's face even though it wasn't his fault. He tried to be gentle with her but then had to use force because she was relentless. Oh yes she was going to kill Drew slowly.

Annabeth couldn't believe her plan had failed, she had to try harder. She started thinking up new plans until a certain black eyed girl appeared. Annabeth scowled at her,

"What do you want?"

"For you to leave me and Percy alone."

"No, I love him." this made Zoe scoff

"Ya cuz nothing says I love you like letting your boyfriend beat him up, or telling him you hate him."

"It was a mistake."

"A pretty big one."

"Shut up!"

"No, if you keep doing this then I'll have Reyna, Piper, Thalia, Bianca, and I beat you up."

"Afraid to fight me one on one?"

"Of course not, they just wanted some revenge as well, if your so smart then leave me alone and don't touch Percy." as she said this she held up her Percy tattoo and Annabeth glared at her, she had no intentions of giving up so easily. Zoe walked away and Annabeth kept planning.

-LUNCH TIME-

Percy sat and stared at his hands, he felt to sick to eat. He betrayed Zoe, even if it was completely unintentional. He glanced at Drew's table and she gave him a wink. He scowled and turned away, he began playing with his food as the guilt began to eat him alive. Zoe sat by him and grabbed his face in her hands. She looked at him softly,

"I saw what happened." she whispered and Percy thought he was going to up chuck. Did she want to break up with him? She couldn't, she was his life, his joy, his true reason for coming to school.

Before she could speak he blurted out, "I'm so sorry Zoe. I didn't mean to betray you, she just kissed me and I tried to get her off quickly but then she fooled me again and kissed me. Please don't leave me, I need you. Your my best friend, my girlfriend, my true love, my dream girl. I love you so much and I'm sorry." he whispered and Zoe stared at him in shock, he felt guilty about something that he couldn't control. He had tears forming in his eyes as he tried to gauge her reaction. Instead of saying anything she kissed him. He froze but then relaxed and felt the electricity again. One it was over Zoe beamed at Percy,

"I love you, you couldn't control the fact that Drew assaulted you and kissed you. I love you idiot." he kissed her forehead and held her in his arms. The guilt went away and he felt eutrophic.

"Awwwww!" Jason exclaimed and Zoe felt irked that the moment was ruined. She glared at him and he smiled back cheekily. Percy smirked and flung mash potatoes at his friend and the potatoes stuck to his forehead making the people laugh.

"FOOD FIGHT!" the stolls shouted and began chucking food in every direction. The whole lunch room got up and threw a crazy assortment of food. Percy got Drew with gravy and she shrieked. Zoe pied Annabeth in the face. Leo got Reyna with ice cream and laughed until she squirt mustard in his ear. It was epic and messy. Thalia smacked Jason with greasy, fried chicken. He then started fighting her with a corn dog and they pretended to to sword fight. Connor and Travis were back to back as they threw salad and burritos at random people. Piper shoved pudding in Percy's face who dunked her with soda and water making her mascara run. Nico got Zoe with soup and Bianca got Nico with mushy baked beans. Grover threw cans at people and squirt whipped cream all over Bianca's hair. Frank and Hazel battled it out with ketchup and mustard. Since teachers hadn't come yet, Percy rammed Luke and Hercules faces together effectively knocking them out, he then threw hot fudge and sprinkles over their unconscious bodies. Zoe laughed and then suddenly stuffed a cupcake in Percy's face. He shook off the cupcake and gave Zoe a kiss making her face covered in white frosting.

Lupa suddenly burst through the doors to see tables and chairs knocked over, unconscious people, and food splattered on everything and everyone. She was about to start screaming but was cut off.

"RUN!" Leo and the Stolls yelled in unison and everyone bolted out the doors. Percy grabbed Zoe and put her on the back of his bike. He drove to his house and began laughing along with Zoe at the epic food fight. The group all met up at Percy's house and hosed off at the back. They were sopping wet and had to sit on the porch until they dried.

"So, who's up for truth or dare?" Leo asked getting a lot of glares from people and he shrunk down.

"How about, would you rather?" Nico suggested and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay Percy, would you rather eat a bunch of tarantulas or kiss Annabeth?"

"Kiss Annabeth." he said seriously and was elbowed by Zoe who narrowed her eyes at him. He put his hand up in shock,

"What!? I don't want to eat tarantulas, that's disgusting! I mean their all hairy and big and they have a ton of legs. Ew." he shuddered and everyone laughed at his explanation.

"Zoe would you rather kiss Jason or throw up 2 times a week?" Zoe grinned devilishly at Jason.

"Kiss." she kissed her knuckles and Jason felt sick. Everyone chuckled.

"Leo, would you rather be able to build incredible inventions or have fire powers?" Leo snorted,

"Duh, fire powers." Percy gave him a high five a Frank nodded in agreement.

"Jason, would you rather die or kiss Drew?" Percy stiffened at this question but Zoe rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand making him instantly relax.

"Death would be the easiest option." Percy roared with laughter along with Frank and Piper.

"Thalia, would you rather jump off a cliff or admit you love your cousin Perce?"

"Cliff." she said without hesitation making Percy pout and everyone laugh.

"Piper, would you rather wear plaid or be Drew's sister?" Piper paled,

"Be Drew's sister." she said hesitently causing Reyna, Zoe, Bianca, Thalia, and Hazel to laugh and the guys to look confused.

"Alright Travis, would you rather confess your love for Katie Gardner, or kill Connor?" Travis blushed and responded,

"Kill Conno-er, I mean confess my love for Katie." he grumbled making the guys chuckle and the girls coo at his love for Katie. Connor smacked him upside the head.

"Connor, would you rather kiss Zoe, or kiss Katie?" the glare he got from Zoe was terrifying.

"Kiss Katie." Travis tackled him and the stolls began wrestling. Zoe and Percy laughed at this while everyone shook their heads.

"Nico, would you rather-"

"This games getting boring." Leo complained cutting off Piper who glared at him.

"What should we do?" Percy asked

"Let's play demigod!" Leo suggested and everyone shrugged. Once the game was set up Percy stood tall,

"I'm the son of Neptune." he was holding a trident his dad left behind and a water gun.

"Okay no no, we've played this to many times." Jason said and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Then what shall we do?"

"Anyone up for black ops 2 zombies?" Percy suggested and pretty soon the Jackson house hold was full of people who wanted to kill zombies. Piper kept freaking out once a zombie chased her, Thalia complained about forgetting how to shoot, Hazel stated that zombies were lame, Zoe broke the controler in anger and frustration of dieing so many times, Bianca said that she didn't want to kill dead people because their cool, but Reyna was a pro as she easily wiped out the zombies and and surpassed each level and died on round 100. She was the most respected girl when it came to games and the guys were put in their place and never messed with the girls at sucking at video games ever again.

Sally smiled as she got the recorded moment and was about to send it to Poseidon but he called her.

"Hi Sally." she was surprised that he called but also thrilled.

"Hello Poseidon."

"How are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Fine, how's Percy."

"Still hates you." she said somewhat bitterly

There was a sigh from th other line, "I figured, thanks for sending the videos, it's good to see Percy so happy."

"Zoe's changed him for the better, his happiness is refreshing."

"That's good, something every kid needs."

"Something that you took away."

"Sally,-"

"Don't you Sally me! You broke him, you left me for another woman!"

"I had to help Zeus run new york!"

"You cheated on me and broke your promises to your now 16 year old son."

"He's 16 now?"

"Unbelivable."

"Look I'm sorry."

"I don't care, I'm fed up with your excuses! Don't call here again unless you have a real apology. I will keep sending you videos just leave me and my son alone." and with that Sally hung up on Poseidon and continued to watch her son and his friends play and shoot zombies.

Zoe and Percy were playing together and Percy smirked as Zoe became more and more frustrated.

"Whats wrong star girl? You seem on edge."

"It's nothing fish boy." Zoe said and clenched her teeth as Percy revived her gunner guy.

"You sure nothing's wrong? I mean, your getting beat by a boy." he teased.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone started to antagonize Zoe and she silently fumed. She reached over to Percy, grabbed his remote and flung it at Jason. Jason was whacked in the head and he crumpled. Leo howled with laughter and Frank chuckled at Percy who was scrambling to grab the controler. He was to late and a zombie killed him.

"Zoe revive me."

"I'm sorry, but weren't you beating me seconds ago?"

"Babe I'm sorry, please save me." Zoe turned around at Percy and smirked.

"Admit I'm better." Percy then began laughing and Zoe turned to see herself being eaten by zombies. She threw th controler on the ground and pouted. Percy picked her up and sat her on his lap. The stolls were the most humerous to watch.

"Connor, go on with out me." Travis said in a dramatic voice.

"Okay." Connor responded just as dramatically.

"Hey!" Travis said offended. The whole room laughed at the twins began to argue.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe was going to kill Annabeth Chase. The blonde menace had again tried to get Drew to lure Percy away. Didn't Annabeth know that Drew wanted him too? She was broken from her thoughts when a voice on the speaker started talking.

"Percy and Zoe please come to the office." Zoe paled, Artemis would kill her if she got another detention. Percy grinned devilishly and got up and wrapped his arm around Zoe as they began their trek to the office. Zoe gave her boyfriend a sideways glance. He smiled and kissed her temple, she had butterflies in her stomach and she kissed his cheek. Once they entered the office Lupa grinned at them.

"Glad you could join us."

"Like we had a choice." Percy grumbled and Zoe discretely stomped on his toe making him wince and mash his teeth together in effort to keep his yell from being over heard. She couldn't get in trouble with Artemis again, speaking of Artemis she still hadn't met Percy. Her mom would question her a ton about Percy and all Zoe would say was,

"He's my really nice boyfriend." of course this made Artemis extremely angered and she threatend to kill the boy if he so much as touched her. Zoe could only roll her eyes at her mothers protectivness but also found it a little endearing.

"Now, you two have been causing a lot of trouble at my school. Beating up Dakota,"- Lupa

"Protecting a guy from bullying."- Percy

"Kicking Luke in the painful spot," - Lupa

"He's Luke, why shouldn't I kick him there? And the correct term is where the sun don't shine or family jewels." - Zoe

"Food fights," - Lupa

"Totally the stolls fault." - Percy

"Shoving an uncouncious boy in a locker."- Lupa

Percy and Zoe smirked at each other, "Guilty." they said in unison and they both laughed. Lupa rolled her eyes at the 2 immature romans.

"What I'm trying to say is, you need to be taught a lesson, and what better lesson then humiliation?" Percy paled and Zoe grinned at the prospect of a challenge. Lupa had long thought of what Percy had to do as a punishment.

"Percy, for your punishment you have to sing a song, perferably Justin Bieber, during lunch." Percy thought he might faint and Zoe laughed at his face. Oh I'm not doing that. Percy thought as he tried to think of ways to get out of it.

"Zoe, you have to...tell Artemis everything you and Percy have done in your relationship. I will remind her if you don't do it." Zoe looked gob smacked and if possible Percy paled even more.

"Oh styx." Percy muttered and buried his face in his hands. He had to find Apollo and get a new song, a song that was respected by his peers. What Lupa didn't know was that Percy was a great singer, he had golden pipes. Zoe knew this and thought her punishment was worse.

"Your dismissed." the 2 walked out of the office and Zoe began to panic.

"What am I going to do!? Mom will kill me once I describe our whole relationship! She wants me to stay a maiden like her."

"Dude, you would be deemed a crazy cat lady, you know the kind that grows old and alone." Percy joked and then got shoved into a locker. Zoe tried to glare at him but then lost it and started chuckling. He laughed and held Zoe's hand as they walked back to class, Percy had devised a plan worthy of Apollo.

-LUNCH-

Percy stood at the front of the room in the cafeteria with a wireless microphone.

"Scuse me folks! I got a song for you today!" Percy enthused and everyone quieted down as he nodded to Apollo. The song started and a ton of girls and guys began cheering.

"Gimmie your, gimmie your, gimmie your attention baby, I gotta tell you a little something about yourself." Percy began dancing towards Zoe. Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of Percy's voice.

"Your wonderful, flawless, ooh your a lovely lady. But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else.

I know that you don't know it but your fine so fine, oh girl I'm gonna show ya when your mine oh mine.

Treasure, that is what you are. Honey your my golden star, and if you can make my wish come true, if you can let me treasure you, if you let me treasure you.

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling." Percy sang as he gave Zoe a peck on the cheek. He then pulled her out of her seat and threw his arm around her and held her close.

"A girl like you should never look so blue. Your everything I see in my dreams, I wouldn't say that to ya if it wasn't true.

I know that you don't know it but your fine so fine, oh girl I'm gonna show ya when your mine oh mine." Zoe blushed and Percy got on the table and sang to her.

"Treasure, that is what you are. Honey your my golden star, and if you can make my wish come true, if you let me treasure you, if you let me treasure you." he then did a back flip off the table and the crowd roared with applause. He kneeled next to Zoe,"You are my treasure, you are my treasure, you are my treasure. Yeah you, you, you, you are my treasure, you are my treasure, you are my treasure, you are my treasure, you, you, you, you are treasure.

That is what you are. Honey your my golden star and if you can make my wish come true, if you let me treasure you, if you let me treasure you." Percy sang and kissed Zoe on the lips. Lupa's eye twitched, he was an outstanding singer and didn't sing a Bieber song that would make the guys laugh at him. The crowd cheered Percy on as he grinned at Zoe. Annabeth was irritated, he sang that to Zoe, she still had hope. He didn't confess his love for her so she still had time. The beat, Percy's singing, and his dancing had everyone tizzy with excitement. This made Drew even more determined to have him, Annabeth had this determination as well. Zoe couldn't believe he had sung to her in front of the school, she hugged him hard and felt him chuckle.

"I love you Zoe, now you have to tell Artemis about us." he teased her on the last part and Zoe groaned loudly. A tomatoe flew at Percy who caught it swiftly and looked at the attacker in amusement. Luke had thrown it, Percy threw it back at him and it splattered him in the face. Everyone laughed and Percy picked up an apple and chucked it at Hercules who fell on Annabeth. As she screamed her hand hit her trey and milk flew in the air and splattered all over Drew who shrieked and ran to the bathroom. The group roared with laughter as did the whole crowd. Luckily Lupa had left so Percy didn't have to run for once.

-Zoe's house-

Zoe shifted her feet nervously as she looked at her front door. Mom is gonna flip, she thought nervously until Percy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She flashed him a smiled and opened the door. Poor Percy had been dragged into the whole ordeal and was more nervous then Zoe. What if her mom doesn't like me? What if she kills me? He gulped and followed Zoe into the house.

"Mom?" Zoe called as she slipped her shoes off. Percy decided to keep his on incase he needed to make a quick run for it. He pulled out his iphone and decided to play subway surfers until he accidently clicked on his camera button. In the bottom left corner it showed about a 20 minute long video. He frowned and tapped it, the video showed himself and Zoe playing black ops. He tapped on another video, the group playing truth or dare. He tapped on the first video and saw himself serenading Zoe in the rain. Who recorded this? Then realization hit him, his mom did. But the real question is, why?

He showed Zoe and her eyes widened, this would be easier if she showed her mom how great Percy was. Her mother walked into the room and instantly scowled once she saw Percy.

"You again boy?"

"With all do respect miss Artemis, I'm a man now."

"Prideful and arrogant aren't we?"

"No, I'm just letting you know that I was a boy, I've had to grow up fast."

"Whatever."

"My names Percy by the way, not boy."

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because even though I'm a male, I'm still human." Artemis's scowl deepened at his logic.

"Fine, why are you here?" she sneered and dragged Zoe away from him making Percy frown at her.

"Got a problem boy?" Artemis taunted trying to egg him on.

"Yes, I would like to sit by my girlfriend." he replied through clenched teeth.

"You don't own her boy!"

"I never said I did, I just want to sit by Zoe. And I'm a man now." both of their stubbornness made it almost impossible for either of them to back down. Zoe looked between the 2 of them as tension covered the room.

"Your just a boy, I see no man in this room. That's all you'll ever be." Artemis sneered. Percy's eyes widened and his anger strengthened.

"Stop pretending that you know me! I'm sick that you are biased against men in general and that clouds your judgment over me. I became a man the day my dad left, the day my mom and I were so poor that we lived in a broke down apartment that had no heat or air conditioning, the day I stood up to Luke who beat me daily when I was 14, the day I met Zoe, I just didn't realize it until now. So shut up, stop treating me like crap, and listen!"he snarled and grabbed Zoe's arm and pulled her close to him and they sat on the couch. Artemis was stunned into silence while Zoe rubbed soothing circles on the back of Percy's hand effectively calming him down. His green eyes lost the storm look and looked like calm sea green waves again. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before holding Zoe's hand. Forgetting Artemis was there he kissed Zoe's knuckles.

She rolled her eyes but gave a small smile, "Cheese ball."

"Star girl."

"Fish boy."

"Cat lady wanna be." she gaped at him and he laughed at her until she smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" he cried and rubbed it so the stinging sensation would go away.

"Big baby."

"At least I don't snore."

"At least I don't drool."

"Well your my girlfriend so you have to deal with drool."

"Wanna kiss."

"Not the same one Jason got."

"That's the one I'm offering."

"Well darn."

"Ha."

"You stink at black ops zombies 2."

"You stink at life." Percy glared at her until they both broke out in laughter. Artemis watched the interaction between the 2 in surprise. As if remembering her purpose Zoe handed her mom Percy's phone. Artemis watched the video and laughed at "Jason's kiss." When she saw Zoe smack Percy on the cheek she fell to the floor laughing, she smiled at Zoe when she saw her hit Jason with the controler. She smiled fondly at Percy as he serenaded Zoe in the rain.

"You have my blessing, Zoe this is a good guy don't let him get away. And Percy, if you ever hurt her I will-"

-Line break-

Percy and Zoe went to Percy's house and he was still surprised at Atremis's language and threats.

"I want a rematch on zombies." Zoe declared and Percy grinned at the thought of a new challenge.

"Bring it star girl." they played vigorously and Zoe screamed a couple times when she got eaten.

"Percy, revive me." Zoe demanded as she watched Percy's character mow down zombies with the wonder pancake, or whatever that things called. Was it a pancake or a waffle? She wondered as he went around in circles and took them out. They made it to level 101 and Zoe was down.

"Little busy." Percy grumbled as he demolished zombie after zombie.

"I don't care, revive me. Your killing all the zombies."

"2 seconds." he mumbled and Zoe narrowed her eyes at him. She grabbed his ear and screamed,

"JACKSON, YOU BETTER HELP ME UP OR YOU'LL NEED MORE THEN SOMEONE TO REVIVE YOU WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Percy jumped and quickly revived Zoe. She smirked at him,

"Thanks babe." not long after both Zoe and Percy died. He threw his controler down and looked expectantly at Zoe who raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"We should go on a date, an official one."

"Where to?"

"How should I know?" Zoe face palmed.

"Cuz you asked moron."

"Oh, right."

"Well?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." she rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his chest. He sighed and began to play with her hair, where would a good place be? He pondered this for a moment. Soon he heared a soft snore and looked down to see his girl asleep. He smiled at how serene she looked as she snuggled closer to his chest. Butterflies erupted from his stomach and he stroked her cheek softly,

"Night beautiful, love you."

When Sally got back home she saw Zoe laying on Percy. She was softly snoring and Percy had drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Sally shook her head and smiled, my son sure did find his perfect dream girl. She took several pictures and decided to blackmail the couple if necessary, and because they were just so cute together.


	13. Author note, voting

Where should they have the date?

Beach

Forest(picnic)

Fancy restaurant?

Percy's house? Vote for one of these choices


	14. Authors note

BEACH WON, I'LL GET RIGHT ON THAT


	15. Chapter 15

Percy adjusted his white button up shirt nervously as he waited for Zoe to come. He had a table put onto the sand at montauk, he put the table and chairs so that the waves could lap their feet. Percy wore no shoes and advised Zoe not to wear any as well. He lit the candel and looked around for Zoe. The moon was shining brightly above the waves and there was a gentle breeze that swept across the beach. His sleeves were pulled up showing his Zoe tattoo proudly. Zoe then appeared wearing a black strapless dress, her black hair was pulled back into a braid. She looked even more gorgeous then normal, her black eyes sparkled with excitement as she embraced Percy. His heart sped up and he kissed the top of her head softly.

"Shall we sit star girl?" he pulled the chair out for her and Zoe smiled at him,

"Sure kelp head, your still horrible at nicknames." Percy dropped his head in defeat and walked to his seat. They sat there talking for a while before Zoe's stomach growled. Percy's eyes widened before he started laughing. Zoe blushed and kicked him hard in the shins, even though she had no shoes it still hurt pretty bad. Percy tried to jump out of his chair but made it tip back before he fell to the ground with a manly shriek. Zoe's sides started hurting as she gasped for breath.

"Ahahahaha! Your an idiot." she laughed. Percy stood up and frowned at her. He shuck the sand from his hair and brushed his clothes off. He then smiled, glad he could make her happy,

"I may be an idiot but I'm your idiot." he put an emphasis on your to show he was serious. Zoe laughed,

"And don't you forget it fish boy." Percy had always loved their playful banter. Hidden in a bush Annabeth Chase watched the couple with anger. She hadn't come here for spying intentions, she came to reminecse the past she had with Percy. And this is what she found, he brought HER to they're special place. Her blood started to boil, this wasn't Percy and Zoe's beach, it's Percy's and Annabeth's beach. She thought and felt slightly betrayed that he was having a date here. She watched Percy run into the beach house and Zoe sat there patiently.

"Beautiful night for stalking huh?" she whirled around an saw a man who looked like Percy. He was older and his black hair had a little bit of grey in it. He had a beard and had Percy's green eyes except they weren't as vibrant and bright. Annabeth put 2 and 2 together, this is Percy's father.

"I'm not stalking! I just came here because Percy always took me here!" she defended but knew her position in this argument was weak.

"Are you the infamous Annabeth Chase that Sally's been telling me about?" this was more of a statement then a question. She looked away from his piercing green eyes and nodded ashamed of her past actions towards Percy.

"You did quite a number on my son." Annabeth's anger returned as she glared at the man.

"Your one to judge, you cheated on his mom and left them alone. They struggled to get out of poverty while you sat back on your fat butt and counted your money. If anything you hurt him more then I did."

"Now you listen here-"

"No you listen, your a sick man who has only hurt Percy and his mom. Get a life and leave him alone." she snarled and the man was raging.

"Ya, well, I didn't let him get physically and mentally abused everyday and not care. You abandoned him just as much as I did, so shut up you stupid hypocrite!"

"At least I'm trying to fix it! What have you been doing? Finding more women, getting drunk? Go jump off a cliff!" the 2 then started yelling at each other in Greek. Zoe and Percy who had been eating pizza heard the commotion and crept towards the "talking" bush.

"It's God! Except the bush isn't burning." Percy joked, Zoe rolled her eyes and they pushed back the bush to find a man arguing with Annabeth. The 2 arguing froze and looked at the couple in surprise. Percy instantly recognized the man and clenched his fist.

"What are you doing here Poseidon?" he growled and Zoe glared murderously at both of them. Poseidon looked sadly at his resentful son.

"I came to see you."

"I don't care, leave."

"Perce-"

"Only my friends and family can call me that, you are neither. You can call me Perseus, we're not even acquaintances so sir, leave. I'm afraid I will have to call the authorities because your on me and my mom's property."

"Perseus, I'm sorry."

"I don't care, I hate you, you hate me. There's no purpose for you to even be here."

"I don't hate you-"

"Leave."

"Not until we talk." Percy clenched his jaw and slugged Poseidon, he flew back and hit a tree. Percy then fixed his glare on Annabeth,

"Why are you here?" Annabeth felt scared but then relaxed when she remembered that Percy would never hurt a woman.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I own this property."

"Why'd you bring her?" she asked and pointed to and angry Zoe.

"We're on a date, she's my girlfriend, why can't I bring her here?"

"This is our beach."

"Was."

"What's that mean?"

"This is me and Zoe's beach now."

"What?!"

"You lost this beach when you started hanging around Luke. Do everyone a favor and run back to Luke like the 2 faced dog you are." this stunned Annabeth into silence. Percy was livid and once Poseidon stumbled to his feet Percy launched himself at his "father". He took out all of his pain, anger, and betrayal with punches to his dead beat dad's face. For his mom, for himself, for leaving, for cheating on her, for letting them be poor. Annabeth screamed at him to stop but her voice made him even more angry, he continued to wail on Poseidon who was surprised at the power behind each of Percy's blows. Then a soft yet firm voice woke him from his angry haze.

"Percy, he's had enough." Zoe whispered and put a hand on his shoulder. Poseidon's face was a bloody mess as we're Percy's knuckles. He wiped the blood on Poseidon's shirt a got off him. Poseidon could barely see and his face hurt like crazy. He groaned and held his face in his hands. Zoe was happy that she could calm Percy down so easily, she loved him for it.

"You 2 better stay away from me, your lucky that Zoe was here." Percy spat on his father and gave him a sharp kick to the ribs.

"That was for mom." he hissed and Zoe wrapped him in a hug. They walked inside the beach house while Zoe clung to him. Annabeth stared at them in more anger, Zoe calmed him down, it was supposedly Zoe's beach now. We'll see about that, she thought angrily and looked at Poseidon in disgust. She decided to leave him there and she went home.

Poseidon was hurt mentally and physically. Percy had just beat the hades out of him and declared that he hated him. He finally stumbled to his feet and held his bloody face in his hand. He would fix this. He swore and managed to drive himself home.

Zoe and Percy sat on the couch silently. They both wanted to forget about the 2 unwanted visitors so Percy decided to get this date back on track.

"We could finish our date." Percy suggested and Zoe smiled. He got up and turned on just dance 3. They were soon poppin and lockin. Percy was doing terribly as he tried to do the movements fast and on beat. Zoe laughed at him the entire time as she easily succeeded on all the dances. Then Zoe put on Californa girls and Percy groaned loudly. He suddenly heard Annabeth singing the song and felt kinda sad. Maybe they could be friends? No she would some how screw it up again. Zoe laughed as Percy had to dance feminemly, he scowled at her and hip bumped her out of the kinects view.

She started getting a ton of x's. She flew to the couch and Percy laughed as he shook his hips, this made Zoe laugh. She then jumped back in and hip bumped Percy out of view. He staggered towards the window and Zoe laughed this time. Percy softly tackled her onto the couch and tickled her senseless. He then ran back towards the game and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm gonna win cuz my hips don't lie!" this made Zoe laugh even harder until she saw he was winning. She crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach and squeezed his stomach really hard. This went on for a while until the song ended.

"A TIE!" they both cried in surprise.

"How can you tie on this game!" Percy exclaimed but Zoe was more furious, this was her game and Percy had won. They both began arguing about who was better.

"This was my only tie with you, you loss all the other ones."

"But my hips don't lie!" Percy defended making both of them laugh at his ridiculousness. They then started watching Pitch Perfect which had them laughing so hard they cried.

"Fat Amy is awesome!" Percy said once the movie ended, Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Cynthia Rose is a fantastic singer." Zoe complemented but Percy shook his head.

"I like Boomer."

"Of course you do."

"He's funny!"

"Rude to women."

"Touché." they both began their playful banter. Percy grabbed Zoe's wrist that said Percy and put his wrist that said Zoe next to her.

"I'm branded." he teased and Zoe smacked arm.

"Your not my slave."

"Yet." Percy grumbled and Zoe glared at him.

"What was that?" he paled.

"Nothing dearest."

"That's what I thought." Percy chuckled and kissed her. Electricity shot threw them larger then ever. It was warm and comforting, they pulled away and Zoe laid on his chest.

"Best date ever." they said at the same time which caused them to blush.

Sally stopped the recording and smiled, this was one of the best ones yet. She didn't get the part where they were on the beach, but she got them dancing.

-Jason, Frank, Leo at Percy's house the next day-

"Finally, guys night out!" Frank cheered and Leo threw his fist in the air. Unfortunately the stolls, Nico, and Grover couldn't make it. They all gave each other the flu.

"You do realize that we're staying here right?" Percy asked with a hint of amusement in his tone. Jason nodded and Frank deflated a bit.

"Kill joy." he grumbled and pouted. Leo pinched his cheeks,

"Who's a cute baby?" he cooed and Frank slapped his hand away. Percy laughed at their childish antics. They decided to play demigod after thousands of requests from Leo.

"Neptune!"-Percy had a water gun and a wooden trident that Poseidon left behind.

"Jupiter!"-Jason had a shock pen and his socks were static charged.

"Vulcan!"-Leo had his signiture lighter and a hammer.

"Mars!"-Frank had nerf guns and could shift into animals.

Percy immediately threw his trident at Leo and sprayed him with water. Leo barely doged and chased Percy with his hammer and lighter. Percy got Leo in the eyes and used the distraction to slide beneath Leo and grab his trident. The trident and hammer clashed and they began fighting with their "powers."

Jason shocked Frank with his pen and Frank shot Jason straight in the forehead, he then "shifted" into an elephant and chased the blonde around. Percy smacked the hammer out of Leo's hand and held his trident to Leo's throat.

"Yield?" Leo gulped and nodded, Percy grinned and looked to see that Jason had bested Frank. Percy and Jason then began dueling with their "powers." Jason shocked Percy but Percy sprayed him in the eye several times and ran. Jason followed him and they were running on tile in the kitchen. Percy dumped the remains of his water onto the tile and Jason fell flat on his back causing a roar of laughter from Percy.

"I yield." Jason rasped as he struggled to stand. Percy helped him to his feet and lifted his trident in the air.

"Neptune for the win!" he yelled and everyone cheered. After that fun game they watched the Notebook, it was requested by Leo because he heard it was good. A few hours later all the guys fell asleep to the movie except Frank who was crying his eyes out. Percy opened one eye and sneakily recorded the cry session with his phone. When the boys woke up Frank hurriedly pretended to sleep and "woke up" when the rest of the guys did.

"That was terrible." Frank feigned disgust and Percy smirked.

"Sure was, I found this loser on YouTube crying about it." Frank laughed,

"Lemme see!" Percy, Jason, and Leo held in their laughs as Frank mouth fell open, they put his tears on the Internet. He then got angry,

"JACKSON!" he roared and chased around a fiendish Percy who did nothing but laugh.

-Girls night out-

Thalia tiredly thumbed through magazines and sighed. They were at Zoe's house for girls night. Zoe enthused to the other girls about her and Percy's date, she decided to leave out Annabeth and Poseidon. Thalia was bored out her mind along with Reyna who made a "let's get out of here." gesture with her finger. Once they snuck Thalia looked at Reyna questioningly,

"What's up."

"This is boring."

"No kidding."

"Let play a prank."

"Now I'm listening!" they devised a funny prank and began to make chaos.

Zoe was telling the girls about how bad of a dancer Percy was when the lights went out. They looked up in confusion.

"Maybe Thalia blew a fuse." Bianca joked but the girls were slightly nervous. There was suddenly the sound of glass breaking.

"Someone's trying to get in." Piper whispered nervously and Zoe wished Percy was here.

"Thalia, you just broke Artemis's favorite vase!" Reyna scolded and Thalia shrugged sheepishly.

Zoe wished Artemis was here but she was out hunting. All of a sudden the door creaked open and there was a scream,

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" followed by an evil laugh.

"They've got Thalia!" Hazel squeaked and the girls huddled together. Zoe felt paralized and the door burst open all the way and Thalia and Reyna started yelling in "a foreign language" that was actually jiberish. The girls started crying, thinking they would die. They were instead blasted with wip cream, they shrieked in terror, not sure what cold substance they were sprayed with. Then the lights flicked back on to reveal a hysterical Thalia and Reyna. The girls were stunned.

"You idiots were sitting ducks!" Thalia roared with laughter.

"You guys started crying and now you all look like chickens!" the 2 pranksters leaned on each other while they laughed.

"We are scary!" they said in unison which made them laugh harder. Zoe and the girls woke from their stupor and glared at the 2.

"We'll show you scary." Zoe growled and the girls started chasing the pranksters.


	16. Shout out

Shout out to **pollex for being my 111 reviewer! Thank you pollex! Also thank you for your input viewers, they are real helpful when I'm brain storming. Once again thanks pollex!**


	17. Chapter 17

"I've seen Percy blossom

And he is awesome!

He doesn't like Drew!" people groaned as Apollo sang another one of his horrible haikus. Percy still, unforunatly sat between Zoe and Annabeth. Drew sat behind Percy and would try to play footsie with him which creeped him out to no end. He sat between 2 girls who hated each other, another girl who's a hoochy mama sat behind him. Could the day get ANY better? He thought sarcastically.

"Perce, your up!" Apollo called and Percy let out a loud groan, he just had to think that didn't he? Everyone chuckled at Percy's eagerness. Percy lazily walked to the front of the room and gave a small wave,

"Sup guys." everyone said hello back. Drew winked at him which made him grimace, Annabeth gave him a small smile, and Zoe smiled at him knowingly. He hated music class soooooo much.

"I hate the class of music,

Apollos to enthusic,

I dance with Zoe in the rain,

Drew is just to vain,

She drives me insane,

This class is so boring,

I see Fred back there snoring." the class applauded and Drew nodded at the part where she was vain. I only drive him insane because he denies he wants me, she thought with a smirk. Zoe smiled at his dis at Drew and how he brought up their rain dances. Fred was sent to the office and Apollo looked offended. Annabeth felt like she couldn't breathe.

He had danced with her in the rain once, but now he was dancing with Zoe. She felt like he ripped a piece of her heart out and stomped on it, he might as well have. She looked up to see Zoe beaming at Percy and he grinned in return. That could of been us, now he wants nothing to do with you. She thought sadly, but then she got 2 more ideas worthy of Athena. Jealousy and Truth.

"We need to talk." Annabeth whispered to Zoe who narrowed her eyes at her but gave a small nod. Apollo looked at Percy and frowned,

"What do you mean my class is boring?" he asked and Percy chuckled,

"Just trying to find a rhyme for snoring." Apollo nodded but then frowned again,

"Why do you hate my class!" he exclaimed causing Percy to glare at him.

"Gee I don't know, maybe because I have to sit next to 2 jealous girls." Apollo grinned fiendishly.

"Your right, Zoe please switch spots with Drew." both their mouths fell open making Apollo laugh.

"Oh my gods!" Percy groaned and held his face in his hands. He would rather shrivel up and die then sit next to Drew. Drew smirked at Zoe and she got out of her seat.

"Your in MY spot Nightshade." she put an emphases on my because she now owned the chair. Zoe glared at her and moved her belongings behind Percy's spot. As she walked away she shoved past Drew who stumbled back in surprise. Once she regained her balance she sat down and put her hands behind her head smugly.

"I hate you Apollo." Percy grumbled half heartedly and trumped back to his seat. Apollo grinned,

"But I love you Perce!" this made everyone laugh and Percy glare. He scooted a little bit closer to Annabeth who mentally cheered. Zoe glared murderously at both Percy and Annabeth. As the class continued Drew would touch Percy's arm and he would scoot even closer to Annabeth so their arms were touching. I would rather sit next to Annabeth then Drew, Percy thought as he brushed her hand off his arm again.

Zoe was about to kill both Annabeth and Drew before Percy's hand shot in the air,

"Bathroom!" he sprinted out of the room and Annabeth took the chance before Zoe could and ran after him. Oh, Annabeth is gonna die. Zoe vowed and she slumped in her seat. When Annabeth was in the hall a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, she was then pulled to a muscular chest. Percy let go once he saw who he was hugging and grinned sheepishly.

"My bad, I thought you were Zoe." Annabeth felt that ugly feeling build up in her chest but she shook it off and gave him a curt nod. They stood there awkwardly and Annabeth wished to be wrapped in his arms again.

"I'm sorry about not believing you about Luke. I was prideful and foolish and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of left you like that for Luke and I should of stood up for you when you needed me. I should of been there for you and I'm so sorry Percy. Your my best friend and I know I betrayed you, could you ever forgive me?" Percy stared at her wide eyed and felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Annabeth had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Percy. Instead of responding he looked into the grey eyes that used to mesmerize him, they didn't have the effect on him that Zoe's eyes had but they were still beautiful.

Her blonde curls look really fun to play with. Percy thought and mentally cursed himself for his ADHD. He didn't feel mad anymore, he was loyal to his friends and she apologized for her treachery. He could see the guilt brimming in her eyes and knew that her guilt had been eating her alive. Zoe had managed to escape Apollos class and just started to watch the scene with narrowed eyes. What's going on here? She wondered as she continued to watch the interaction between her boyfriend and nemesis.

Percy cupped Annabeth's face and gently wiped the tears that escaped the corner of her eyes. Annabeth held back a shiver and looked at Percy happily.

"I forgive you Annabeth." he whispered and embraced her into a hug. She sniffled softly as she hugged his middle tightly. He forgave her and to her that's all that mattered to. He rocked her back and forth.

"Thanks for apologizing."

"Thanks for letting me." Annabeth sighed as Percy kissed her hair. Her heart beat rapidly and began to blush. Phase 1 of the plan was complete, befriend Percy again. Zoe was immensely jealous and wasn't gonna stand there and let Annabeth take her guy. She stomped out and glared at the 2.

"What's going on!" she snarled, Percy couldn't just go around hugging chicks like that, especially Annabeth. Percy released Annabeth from the hug and paled as Zoe glared at him. Annabeth glared back defiantly as Percy threw his hands up in surrender.

"Babe, it's not what it looks like. I just forgave Annabeth, that's all." he said truthfully and Annabeth nodded in agreement and kept playing along. She was already thinking of phase 2 to make Percy hers. Zoe looked at them suspiciously.

"Why did you forgive her, after everything's she's done to you." Zoe asked with malice. Percy gave her a small smile at her protectiveness over him.

"She apologized, and me being the generous guy I am have forgiven her." he said the last part boastfully and puffed out his chest. Zoe smiled at him and gave him a light peck on the lips which made Percy's heart explode he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her nose. She giggled and then slapped a hand over her mouth. Percy looked at her and his eyes were the side of plastic plates.

"Did the Zoe Nightshade, just...giggle?" he asked in surprise while Zoe gave him a warning look. Percy then gave her a huge grin.

"I made my girlfriend giggle!" he exclaimed and did a victory dance. Annabeth held back a scowl at Zoe's and Percy's close relationship. It won't last long, she chided herself and she feigned a smile of amusement.

"Who's the man? I'm the man! Go Percy! Go Percy! Ah huh! Oh ya! I'm awesome! I'm ouch!" he yelped as Zoe grabbed his ear.

"What did I say about acting like Leo!?" she asked in a warning tone as she yanked him down by his ear so that they were eye level with each other. Annabeth frowned at Zoe,

"Leave him alone!" Zoe raised an eyebrow at her and Percy chuckled.

"Don't worry bout it, this is just how Zoe expresses her love for me, right babe?" Zoe gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush much to Annabeth's displeasure. She crossed her arms and huffed as Percy nodded his head vigorously.

"Sorry star girl, I'll try to be more mature. *cough* not." he grumbled the last part with a fake cough which made Zoe elbow him in the gut.

"Oomph!"

"Seaweed Brain, kelp head, fish boy!" Zoe threw insult after insult and Percy put his hands up in surrender and laughed as she swatted his arms playfully. Annabeth's eye twitched, she just called him seaweed brain.

"Only I can call this doof seaweed brain!" Annabeth snarled and stepped between Percy and Zoe. Annabeth was starting to frustrate Percy, she got angry and territorial way to easily. I'm not her territory, I'm Zoe's. The thought made Percy chuckle but the girls ignored him.

"This doof is MY boyfriend and MY best friend. He doesn't mind if I call him seaweed brain, he would of said something if he did mind." Annabeth rolled her eyes and was about to retort but then Zoe had the last straw. She was sick of stupid Annabeth, and she was certain that Annabeth was up to something. Without warning Zoe slugged Annabeth who flew back and hit the wall. The blondes mouth was bleeding and her back hurt from slamming into the wall. Percy looked at Zoe in alarm and helped Annabeth. She spit the blood out of her mouth and glared at Zoe who was about to advance until Percy intervened.

"Hey it's okay, star girl it's okay." he soothed and rubbed the back of her hand. Zoe calmed down and looked at Annabeth murderously.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" sure Percy felt stupid for asking the question but he wasn't going to yell at Zoe for delivering a long over due punch. Annabeth's eyes flashed with annoyance but she nodded and left quickly. Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he wrapped his arm around Zoe.

"Why'd you punch her?" he asked softly. Zoe was relieved that he wasn't angry with her. She clung to him and nestled into his chest.

"She hurt you, she's ticking me off by getting angrily so it's probably her time of the month, and she's up to something I can feel it." Percy cringed at the time of the month comment and Zoe laughed at him. But he began wondering if she really was, was the apology actually sincere?

-GROUP AT PERCY'S HOUSE-

The stoll brothers were up to no good again. Percy and the stoll brothers planned the best prank yet. Everyone else was in the living room when they heard a crash from the kitchen. They ran in the kitchen to find Percy wrestling with a man in a black ski mask. The man had a pistol in his hand and was struggling to get the gun out of Percy's grasp. Percy was shoved to the ground and the man shot him. Zoe screamed as Percy began to bleed profoundly from his chest. Percy looked at his friends in horror as blood seeped through his white tshirt. The gun man looked at them warily before running off.

Zoe sprinted to Percy who was breathing heavily. His eyes looked wild as he glanced around frantically. Leo and Nico were at his side next along with Thalia and Jason. Everyone else seemed glued to the spot in terror as Percy struggled for breath. Everyone was crying and Percy let out a cough. Zoe couldn't believe this was happening, her boyfriend was dying right in front of her. He was her sun, her reason to wake up in the morning and go to school. She loved him with every fiber of her being and here he was leaving her. He just, couldn't. Being without Percy was like being without air, he was so natural to be around and without him she would die.

"Zoe...I love y-you. T-tell m-my mom th-that my hips don't lie." Zoe sniffled.

"Okay I'll tell your mom that...hey...wait a second!" she hissed and Percy's pain filled face broke into a huge smile as he howled with laughter. The masked man came back in and it turned out he was Travis while Connor got the whole thing recorded. Then screaming started.

"I thought you were dead!"- Nico

"I'm going to kill you!"- Thalia

"That was awesome!"- Leo

"Dude I'm crying over here."- Frank

"Wouldn't be the first time huh notebook boy? Oh and nice prank guys, you got me."- Jason

"How could you do this?! I thought you had died and it's a sick prank!" Zoe screamed above all the others and Percy felt extremely guilty as he watched tears cascade down her face.

"Someones in the dog house." Grover grumbled and Percy shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry Zoe." he whispered, his head was on her lap and he reached up a brushed her tears away.

"We're not!" the stolls said in unison and high fived. Zoe and Percy ignored them and everyone left to give the couple privacy. Percy sat up and embraced Zoe who held him tightly. Once the embrace ended Zoe gave Percy a hard slap to the face. His cheek stung immensely as his head snapped to the side. He rubbed it and gave Zoe a sheepish smile.

"I guess I kinda deserved that."

"Kinda." Percy chuckled and kissed Zoe's forehead. Zoe smiled and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed in that position for a while until Percy broke the silence.

"On our next date I re challenge you to Just Dance 3."

"Your on fish boy."

Annabeth was plotting, again. She had easily completed phase 1 but Zoe's in the way. And when she punched her, oh hades was she gonna kill Zoe. Annabeth is a brain, and a brain always has a great plan.


	18. AUTHOR NEEDS HELP

I need ideas guys, ASAP. Im running out of creativeness and I need help, please review, the sake of this fanfic depends on it


	19. Chapter 19

"Can we go back? This is the moment, tonight is the night we'll fight tell its over. So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us!" Percy and Jason sang along to the song as Jason drove and tapped a beat on the wheel. Percy threw his fist in the air and kept singing the chorus. Once the song was over they laughed at each others silliness. They were on their way to Zoe's house, Jason wanted to show Percy his new silver jeep with no doors. Percy loved it and decided to hitch a ride with Jason.

"Dude how do you do it?" Jason asked and Percy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do what."

"How are you so perfect?" Percy gasped at his friend who gave him a sideways glance. Percy debated whether or not to joke about this but once he saw the seriousness on Jason's face he decided not to. Percy couldn't believe that his friend thought he was perfect. He couldn't believe how wrong his friend was.

"Look Jason, I'm far from perfect. I have the maturity of a 5 year old, I still hate my father, I tick off my girlfriend all the time, and I beat people up." Percy said nonchalantly and Jason rolled his eyes at his modesty but decided not to pursue the fact that Percy's perfect. Percy's cell gave off a ding and he looked at it. Jason tore his gaze from the road and looked at Percy who looked confused.

"Who is it?" Percy looked at Jason in anguish for he was remembering the past. His green eyes held pain and anger and his jaw was clenched.

"Annabeth, she-" there was suddenly a large crash that caused Jason and Percy's heads to slam through their windows. Percy's head was bleeding and he felt as though his brain was slowly exploding. He could feel him self giving into the excruciating pain as blood streaked down his face. He woozily slipped his head out of the now broken window. He looked at Jason who was in the same position. You gotta stay alive, Zoe would kill you if you didn't. He began to panic and he grabbed his friend who was now unconious and managed to carry him out of the car. He made it to the side of the road when the car exploded. Flames hit Percy's back and he screamed in agony as his back became charred. For Zoe he thought with new found strength. He didn't care that he was extremely wounded as he tried to protect Jason from said flames. With his last strength Percy hauled Jason off the road.

"Zoe." he whispered and his throat constricted, he then fell unconious to the sound of sirens screaming, dreaming of the black haired, black eyed beauty who kept him alive.

-HOSPITAL-

When Zoe heard about Percy and Jason she was devastated. She felt as though her world fell apart. The group went to the hospital as fast as possible. Zoe and Piper marched to the front desk.

"We're here to see Percy Jackson and Jason Grace." Zoe said and the woman didn't look up from her magazine.

"Your gonna have to wait for an hour." the lady said in a bored tone. Pipers kaleidoscope eyes flashed with anger and she reached over and grabbed the lady's shirt. They were eye level and the lady looked like she was going to pee herself.

"When can we see them?!" Piper snarled and the lady visibly gulped.

"I-I guess I can squeeze you guys in in 5 minutes." she stammered and Piper shoved her back before sitting back in her seat. Zoe looked at her in surprise, she's never seen Piper so angry before, so fierce. She was impressed and she smirked at the lady.

"You got a few wrinkles on your uniform." she gestured to where Piper had grabbed her and then sat by Piper. Leo was sadly scuffing his feet on the ground, Frank and Hazel held each other close and were whispering softly back and forth. Bianca, Nico, and Thalia were in tears. Reyna looked extremely angry as she and Grover threatened to kill who ever made Percy and Jason crash. This was totally out of character for Grover but he had lost his friend enough times and didn't plan to lose him to some stupid person who decided to distract them.

Percy opened his eyes groggily and saw he in a white room. He turned his face to the right and saw Jason who looked back at Percy. Jason had red scars on the side of his face.

"How ya doing blondie?" Percy asked teasingly and Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Percy. Dude, thanks for saving me." he said the last part quietly and Percy could only smile and nod. Suddenly his back felt like it was on fire, he let out a scream and grasped the hospital bed as he arched his back, as if trying to find a type of relief from the agonizing pain.

"Percy!" Jason felt sick as he watched his friend scream. If he had been stronger then Percy wouldn't of had to endure this pain, if he had stayed awake then they both could of made it. Nurses rushed in and flipped a still screaming Percy onto his stomach. They ripped off the the top part of Percy's hospital gown and Jason gasped. Percy's back was fried to a crisp and was different shades of red and black. His scars from Luke were still clearly visible. Jason could feel the guilt eating him alive as the nurses rubbed white ointment onto his burning back an Percy's screams ceased. Once they finished they set Percy back onto the bed. He gave them a greatful smile making them both blush.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I should of stayed awake, I should of helped you, now your in pain while I got off with a few scratches."

"Jason, your my best friend and cousin. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control. If I had to I'd save you again without a second thought." Jason gave Percy a big smile which Percy returned. Then a nurse poked her head through the door, Jackson and Grace you guys have some visitors." a large group of people walked in and an older woman walked to her him with tears in her eyes, as did a black eyed, black haired girl who looked extremely beautiful and sad.

"I'm so glad your ok Percy." the woman whispered and hugged Percy who flinched away from her. She looked hurt and Percy felt bad.

"Sorry, I'm hurting pretty bad. Um thanks for visiting me whoever you all are. I'm Percy Jackson and that's Jason Grace. We feel pretty honored that a bunch of strangers would come visit us." Jason nodded in agreement and everyone looked as though they got smacked in the face. The girl with black hair glared at him,

"This isn't funny fish boy." she snarled and Percy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sorry, my names Percy. What's your name?"

"You know me!"

"Can't say that I do."

"Jackson!"

"What? Just tell me your name." he demanded to a now wide eyed Zoe. She then had tears in her eyes when she realized that Percy wasn't pretending. He had forgotten her because of the crash.

"My names Zoe."Percy gasped. He's sure he knew her. She sounded so familiar, and then he remembered a thought that came through his head, FOR ZOE. She helped him survive the crash, he lived for her.

"Ni...Nightshade." he said as he tried to remember more about her. He liked saying her name. As he tried searching through his memories he could only see fuzzy stuff. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Your...your Zoe Nightshade." he said again. Zoe felt so happy that he remembered her name.

"Who are you to me?" he asked her softly. Zoe was about to respond but then Percy let out a blood curdling scream. Everyone jumped and Thalia ran to him,

"Percy!" Zoe grabbed his hand and watched in horror as tears coated his cheeks. Sweat covered his face as he thrashed around wildly. He didn't squeeze Zoe's hand but the hospital bed. Zoe felt sick as she watched Percy scream for someone to help him. Nurses rushed in and flipped him on his stomach. They ripped open his gown on his back and spread white ointment all over it. Everyone gasped when they saw Percy's back decorated with red, black, and blue. The nurses gently turned him on his back and gave him a wet towel. He shakily wiped his face which was now pale. He looked a Zoe who was still holding his hand. He smiled and Zoe could see jagged red scars on the side of his face.

Sally started crying and and so did Hazel. Nico gripped Bianca's hand tightly as they watched their brotherly figure. He gave them all a weak smile before passing out from exhaustion. Jason looked at them guiltily.

"This is all my fault. I was half conscious and Percy managed to get me out of the car," he swallowed thickly before continuing with tears in his eyes,

"We made it to the side of the road when my jeep exploded. Percy...he...he shielded me from the flames and the explosion. He was in such pain, he screamed loudly and then got us off the road. I...should of died. He wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me. Had I of been strong, had Percy been selfish instead of selfless, he wouldn't be in such pain." Jason was hysterical as he sobbed into his hands, Piper and Thalia started to comfort him.

Zoe sat by Percy on his bed.

"Jason, Jason." Percy whispered loudly and Zoe realized that he was having a bad dream. She softly stroked his face and his frown disappeared. He smiled and yanked her hand so that she was now laying on his chest and a blush crept onto her cheeks. Everyone looked at the scene in awe as the unconscious Percy stroked Zoe's hair.

"Zoe, I have to live for Zoe. She...kill me if I...died." he murmerd which made Leo laugh and Frank snort.

"Wow this relationship turned abusive fast." Hazel shoved his shoulder but smiled at Percy and Zoe. Zoe felt happy about Percy's determination to live for her. She snuggled closer to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love...Zoe. She's mine." he grumbled.

-PERCY'S DREAM-

He looked around and noticed he was on white puffy clouds. He realized it was a dream so he decided to just go with it. He started walking around when he saw Jason.

"Hey Jace!" he greeted happily. Jason glared at him,

"Why didn't you protect me better? If you hadn't distracted me then I wouldn't be in the hospital." Percy winced, it was his fault. He distracted Jason with his phone, he should of known not to distract the driver but he did anyway. He looked down in shame,

"Jason, Jason." but he was gone. Percy started to panic and looked around wildly he wished that Zoe was here, then a warm hand stroked his face. He looked down to see Zoe in an all white dress. She smiled softly at him.

"Welcome to your dream, it was about to turn into a nightmare until you thought of me." she said and Percy felt relieved. He hugged her,

"Zoe, I want to live for Zoe. She would kill me if I died." he murmerd into dream Zoe's hair.

"Do you truly love her? Try to remember." Zoe whisperd softly. Without hesitation Percy responded,

"I love...Zoe, she's mine." Zoe smiled and then she thumped the back of his head. He winced and rubbed it. That's not supposed to hurt, he thought in confusion.

"That's for forgetting me, though I'll probably smack you once you wake up." Percy chuckled.

"Are you always so abusive?" this made Zoe laugh and Percy felt like he would melt.

"Yes, but you love me for it." Percy raised his eyebrows in alarm. He expected her to say no but she said yes. Oh boy.

"Well poop."

"Get used to it fish boy." Percy chuckled and kissed her forehead. She grinned up at him,

"Wake up now fish boy, you may not remember the rest of them, but remember me. I love you Percy, never forget it." Percy kissed her lips and felt eutrophic. And then looked up to see brightness and was abruptly woken from the dream.

-OUT OF DREAM-

He found himself laying on the hospital bed with a sleeping Zoe on his chest. The woman from earlier was asleep in a chair and Jason was sleeping as well. He smiled at her and shook her softly. Zoe groaned but didn't get up. He shook her again and she slammed her fist into his stomach.

"Oof!" the wind was knocked out of him and he let out a soft groan, his stomach hurt already and she implanted her fist into his tummy. She punched it again,

"Stupid bed, stupid pillow." she grumbled. Percy chuckled, Zoe is abusive he thought.

"Zoe, Zoe." he whispered. He didn't want to wake her but he had to tell her he remembered her. She woke slowly and stretched. Once her eyes adjusted she grinned at Percy sheepishly.

"S-sorry, I-you...argh! Why are you hard to talk to-" he cut her off with a quick peck on the lips. She gasped and blushed heavily. He chuckled,

"I remember you, your my girlfriend. I don't remember everything yet, but I remember that I love you." she felt as though her heart exploded from happiness, he loves me! She wanted to squeal and laugh and cry at the same time. But instead she thumped the back of his head. He rubbed it and realized that it hurt just as much as in his dream.

"That's for forgetting me!" Wow, she really is abusive. He just smiled like and idiot, just like dream Zoe.

"Will you help me remember what we have?" he asked. She nodded and pulled out Percy's phone, together they watched the recordings of their Just Dance 3 date, himself throwing her into the sea. That part made him laugh and she elbowed him in his already bruised stomach. He watched himself serenade her in the rain and scream about how he kissed her, when they played truth or dare and she punched Jason in the mouth. This made him laugh even harder. Then she showed him the YouTube video of him singing Treasure by Bruno Mars to her. She told him about how it was his fault they got stuck in a kiddie slide at a park, and about his nasty habit of eating sherbert ice cream.

"We have a stronger relationship then the videos show." Percy looked at Zoe in surprise and she nodded.

"The nurse said you can leave tomorrow, we're getting through school together." he nodded and then looked at her seriously.

"I survived because of you." he said as he kissed her forehead. She smiled at him knowingly,

"I'll always save your sorry butt fish boy, always."

**_And: I'm putting my little Percy in school tomorrow! With no memory. Thank you guys for your ideas and I'm kinda making this part like the books. Percy and Jason both lost their memories...ring any bells? Any Ideas for how Percy's school day should go tomorrow? Thank you guys so much for your reviews, urm...can you give me some more ideas about his school day? Comment below!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Because Percy's back was so messed he had to wear ointment covered bandages. The nurses said that his back would feel better in 2 weeks. The bandages were like gauze and felt uncomfortable, on top of that he couldn't remember anyone but Zoe. Though he still had problems remembering their dates and fun times it was getting better slowly. His mom was devastated and had to tell him everything about their life...including his father. When he learned of his father he was so angry, and flashes of images of his mom and him in poverty, in pain, in betrayal, in debt. He saw flashes of them slowly working their way out of poverty and getting their house now. He then saw his mom teaching him how to fight.

"You are so awesome! Your the coolest mom ever!" he enthused once he saw the memory and his mom smiled and hugged her son. His memories returning, she thought with happy tears.

"Percy, go pick up Zoe." his mom jolted him from reminiscing. He had been studying routes to school and to Zoe's house. He walked to his bike and adjusted his jacket. He drove to Zoe's house and couldn't help but feel depressed about his lack of memory, would they ever fully return? He parked his bike and uncomfortably tried to rearrange his bandages. He knocked on the door and a woman with auburn hair opened it. She had a stern face and gave him a curt nod.

"Hello Percy, I assume you have come to pick up my daughter." Percy raised an eyebrow

"Nice to meet you miss..." he trailed off not sure of her name. Hurry up Zoe! He prayed inwardly and as if hearing him she appeared and he grabbed her hand and dragged her to his bike. They drove to school and Percy was instantly crowded by a group of people.

"Are you okay?"

"Your so brave!"

"Dude your awesome!" Percy didn't like hearing the loud voices of people he's forgotten about. He along with Zoe quickly walked away and entered the school.

"It'll be okay, I'll be there." she whispered and squeezed his hand, he flashed her a small smile and was instantly absorbed in memories.

-MEMORY-

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, THE TROJAN HIGH SCHOOL HAS BURNT DOWN, NEXT YEAR THEY WILL ATTEND SCHOOL WITH US, HAVE A GREAT SUMMER." being absorbed in memories was like watching your past self in 3rd person, it was odd yet very cool. It was like watching a movie about his life. Percy watched himself pale for some reason and turn to Zoe.

"I'll be there." she mouthed and he watched himself kiss her lips, leaving them both blushing.

-END OF MEMORY-

Percy gasped and clutched his head in pain at the rush of the memory. Zoe looked at him worriedly,

"Percy, are you okay?" she asked in concern and gently held his face in her hands. A single tear fell from his eye and he smiled at her.

"I remember, you said you'd be there for me when the Trojans came here. Like your here for me now." Zoe was surprised that he had gained back that memory so fast, and was pleased. She was glad that he rememberd her, poor Piper was heartbroken when Jason didn't know her name. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips that left him grinning like an idiot.

"I'm going to my locker okay? I'll show you to our first period." he nodded and leaned against the wall awkwardly.

"Percy!" he turned around to see a blonde haired, grey eyed girl running towards him. He waved at her but instead of running past him as expected she crushed him into a hug.

"I heard about the crash, are you okay?" concern laced in her voice as she held onto him. He felt like he could die with awkwardness as he slowly stepped out of the embrace.

"Who are you? Sorry, because of the crash I have amnesia." the girl looked like he had punched her. And then she looked at him happily.

"I'm your girlfriend, Annabeth." Percy mouth dropped open and took a step back. She couldn't be, Zoe's his girlfriend. He didn't cheat on her with Annabeth did he?

"You must be mistaken, Zoe's my girlfriend." Annabeth looked pained and she decided to play it off.

"I was just joking Perce, I am your best friend." her voice sounded strained and she looked up at him with hope filled eyes. He frowned again, if she was his best friend then why wasn't she there for him when he was in the hospital?

"Look, I don't know who you are to me but your not my best friend. If you were then you would of seen me at the hospital and you would of known I had amnesia." Annabeth looked down at her feet ashamed of her self. Percy losing his memory was not going well with the plan to get him back.

"I'm sorry I just...I was hanging out with Luke and...-" he put his hand up for her to stop speaking.

"I don't care who you or this Luke guy is. If you really cared for me then you would of been there. And you do realize that it was your text that made us crash correct?" Percy felt angry, this girl messes around claiming she's his girlfriend and then his best friend when she is neither. Annabeth felt terrible, she made her friend crash while trying to get him jealous. She went to Luke's house to get the homework for him, to see if he still cared for her she texted Percy something awful, something that she didn't realize he would take as betrayal. Tears formed in her eyes as guilt slowly consumed her,

"Percy, I'm so sorry." his anger doubled, that's it?

"This is all you have to say? We have amnesia because of you! I don't remember what you texted but I don't care. I wouldn't of cared if you ruined my life but you ruined Jason's too. He's my best friend and now he can't even remember his own father, his own sister, his own girlfriend! Stay away from me! I used to blame myself for this but I know now it's your fault. Because of you Jason is pulling his hair out trying to remember things, because of you I have to wear ointment covered bandages because I have a messed up back that burns like hades, because of you everyone is effected negatively by our amniseia. I'll never forget the look on my moms and Zoe's face when they realized I couldn't remember them. I'll never forget the look on Thalia's face when she found out that her long lost brother forgot her in a matter of weeks they've been reunited! I guess I shouldn't of expected anything different from a back stabber like you." Percy froze at his last few words and was suddenly thrown into another memory.

-MEMORY-

He stood and watched a plucky boy and...Anna...something talking.

"Percy...I...I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about Luke." tears streamed down her face as she saw the look of hatred and betrayel on past Percy's face.

"I am too. I'm sorry I thought you were actually my friend, I'm a boy your a woman. I'm a loser, an your perfect. I guess I shouldn't expect anything different from a back stabber like you." he said bitterly and left her standing there crying. Past Percy and his mom drove away and she sunk to her knees crying.

That was me? Man I've gotten bigger. Percy thought as looked at the chick. He thought about his past self's rant and wondered what she and this Luke kid did to him that made him so angry and bitter.

He was suddenly dragged into another memory of Luke scratching his face with a knife, and Anna...something slapping him and screaming that she hated him.

There was another one that showed himself meeting Zoe and he saw everything they went through together. The stolls, he remembered as they came out from around the corner laughing at Lupa who had tripped on their banana peel. The rest of the faces were fuzzy, he could only see Luke, Zoe, Anna...something, Lupa, and the Stolls. I'm regaining some of my memories! He thought excitedly and was abruptly shooken to reality.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Are you okay?" Anna...something had shooken him from his memories right when he was about to see another one! She had tears streaming down her cheeks and he felt guilty. He wiped her tears away.

"Look, sorry I flipped out on you. I just had a memory of you, you were apologizing to me and I was screaming at you just like the situation we just now earlier. You helped me trigger a series of memories. Thank you!" he said, thrilled that he remembered everything about Zoe. He hugged her, forgetting all about his previous rant. Anna...something hugged him back. She felt so relieved that he forgave her, she felt herself blush as she was cocooned in his muscular arms. He released her from the embrace and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH ANNA...SOMETHING." he yelled as he ran down the hall. Annabeth blushed and felt as giddy as a fool. She didn't even register that Percy didn't know her name.

Percy looked frantically for Zoe and found her...with Luke. He had wrapped his arm around her and was talking animatedly with her. He turned around before he saw anything else. He felt jealousy boil through him and peeked around again, they were in that same position and Zoe gave Luke a smile. He couldn't handle it anymore, but what he didn't see was Zoe kicking Luke in the family jewels. He rushed out of the school, feeling as though he couldn't breath. He saw flashes of memories about Luke, Luke taunting him, scaring him, hurting him. They became to much as he quickly tried to run to his bike. Does she not like me anymore? He wondered sadly and felt his heart start aching. His head began to throb painfully and he mashed his teeth together in an effort to hold in his screams of frustrations. What did I do? He asked himself that question constantly.

What did he do to make Zoe not love him anymore? What did he do to get amnesia? What did he do to get a dead beat dad? What did he do to have a constant tormenter named Luke?

"Percy!" he whirled around to see Reyna behind him. He slowed and she caught up to him questionably.

"Where are you going?" he hadn't thought of that,

"Anywhere but here." he said and kept walking towards his bike. Reyna got in front of him and put her hands out to stop him. He looked at her and she frowned at the hurt in his eyes.

"Let's go, I can help." she whispered. All of a sudden another voice called out.

"Percy." a brunette ran up to him and smiled.

"And you are?" he asked

"I'm your girlfriend, Drew." he groaned and tilted his head back.

"Your the 3rd girl that's told me that, nice to meet you Drew. I know your not my girlfriend, bye." he said and grabbed Reyna and dragged her behind the school. He decided not to drive anywhere so the talk could be short. He leaned against the wall and sighed. He told Reyna everything from talking to Anna...something to seeing Zoe with Luke. Though he didn't really remember Reyna at all, he liked how easy she was to talk to. She listened carefully with the occasional head nod and would pat his shoulder reassuringly.

"Percy, Zoe kicked Luke in the-"

"Oh...I guess I shouldn't of reacted like...what's the word?" Reyna gave him a dirty look for cutting her off,

"Like a baby?" Percy looked offended,

"I'm not a baby! I'm a good looking guy who's been through a lot." though he said it teasingly, Reyna knew not to push it.

"It's just when I saw them together, I saw memories of everything he did to me. It hurt to think she may like him instead of me."

"Your an idiot, she doesn't like you." Percy deflated at this comment. Reyna felt like smacking him for his lack of faith in Zoe. He did just lose his memories she thought calmly.

"Listen hear you-" there was a series of honks.

"Zoe doesn't like you, she loves you. Gods your dense." Percy brightened immediately,

"But you know ya love me." he could suddenly remember Reyna. When she and Thalia pranked Zoe and some girls, when she had a crush on him, when they threw paper air planes and shot people(Luke) with spit wads during math class, when she cursed at Leo for so long and so loud that she lost her voice. He was crying tears of joy, his memory was returning.

"I remember you, thank you. Your the best Reyna." he whispered softly. Reyna's eyes opened wide and she hugged her friend happily. He knew what he had to do once he saw Zoe again.

"I'm not sure how you could forget!" she teased once the embrace was over. The bell rang,

"Oh Styx! I'm gonna be late for...where ever I have to go!" he cried and raced off into the school. After what felt like hours of searching for the right class he found the music room. He slipped in and sat in his chair, ignoring the glares from Zoe. He pulled out a piece of paper, and started writing. Dre...something and Anna...something looked at it curiously but Percy hid the note well. He sneakily passed it back to Zoe who read it in shock.

I remember us- Percy

She smiled softly at the note.

It's about time fish boy- Zoe

Okay, I forgot these 2 girls names, the ones sitting by me. They tried convincing me that I was their boyfriend- Percy

Zoe steamed in the back quietly, then 2 ideas formed in her head.

Blonde is Annabell, brunette is Dre, though she prefers to be called Dr. Dre - Zoe

How odd, you know a weirder name? Annabeth- Percy

Zoe stifled a laugh as she continued writing.

Agreed- Zoe

Zoe's next plan was even better. She tapped "Annabell's" shoulder and the blonde looked at her suspiciously.

"What?"

Zoe remembered when Percy told her about "Annabell's" fear of arachnids.

"There's a huge spider on your desk." Annabeth's eyes widened comically.

"WHERE IS IT!" she shrieked and flipped the desk over. She ran to the other side of the room and Drew freaked at as well. She tried to join Annabeth but tripped and hit the ground hard. Percy watched this happen with eyebrows raised. Apollo looked furious,

"SIT, NOW!" the girls trumped to their seat and Annabeth glared at Zoe who feigned an innocent smile. Pay backs a bum! Zoe cheered inwardly as the 2 girls sulked in their seats while their peers started snickering.

Once the class was over, Percy grabbed Zoe's hand and waved goodbye to the 2 girls.

"Bye, Annabell! Bye Dr. Dre!" the girls looked murderous,

"Annabell!"

"Dr. Dre!" Percy looked at Zoe in confusion about their angry out burst. Zoe was laughing so hard at the angry girls red faces. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gasped for breath.

"What did I say!?"

_**And what do you think. A few reviews would be nice, they boost my self of steam, or tell me what I should fix. This of course is optional but appreciated. I hope you guys are liking my story. My only question is should I continue? Or is it boring, cleshay and lame? Please tell me the truth, honest opinions.**_


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm totally winning!"

"Then why do I have the crown over my head?"

"Cuz it's charity night!"

"Watch it Jackson!"

"I will watch it...when I win!"

"In what world?"

"The...erm...I'll get back to you on that?"

"Whatever you say stupid."

Percy and Zoe were in an intense game of Just Dance 3. She was winning by 100 because Percy was getting better, that worried her. She was the champ not Percy. They were dancing to Hit Me Baby One More Time by Britney Spears. Percy only caught up to Zoe because his movements made her laugh till she cried. The stolls, Jason, Thalia, and Reyna were there and laughing at Percy and Zoe. Soon after he remembered Reyna he started remembering Thalia. Percy turned to the stolls who nodded in understanding. They stood up sneakily behind Zoe. She was dancing and accidently elbowed Travis in the stomach, he hunched over trying to regain his breath. He scooted away from her and once he recovered he nodded to Travis.

"PERCY FOR THE WIN!" they screamed in Zoe's ear and Connor flicked her while Travis pushed her away from the game.

"Come and get us star girllllll." Connor drawled tauntingly befor he started running. Without a second thought Zoe pursued the twins as she boiled with anger. The stolls were laughing heavily until Connor tripped.

"Aggh! Travis, go on without me!" Connor yelled dramatically as Zoe grabbed him and started throwing heavy punches.

"Okay!" Travis yelled just as dramatically. He then laughed as he kept running.

"That was for ditching me in black ops!" Travis yelled over his shoulder. When he turned back around he rammed into Zoe's fist. Pain erupted into his nose, so did blood. Zoe stood over him with a look of rage and a thirst for revenge.

"You think you could push ME, and get away with it?" she snarled as she took a step closer to him. Oh Percy owes me BIG time! Travis thought nervously as he tried to delay her from going back to the game.

"See what had happened was...you gotta get that dirt off ya shoulder." he sang the last part and then Zoe lunged at him.

"YES I WIN!" Percy bellowed and Zoe stopped beating up Travis when she realized she's been tricked. She ran to the living room and saw that Percy had won by a landslide. He was showing the group his victory dance.

"Ah huh! Oh ya! Go Percy! Go Percy! Who's the man? I'm the man!" he was so busy dancing that he didn't see Zoe creep up behind him. Thalia saw her, and she started chuckling. Reyna pretended not to notice, but loyal Jason began to panic.

"PERCY, RUN!" he screamed but it was to late, Zoe tackled Percy and pinned him down she glared him. He grinned impishly at her,

"Hey babe, did you see my victory dance? Did you see me cream you on on the game? Cuz I sure did." Zoe's eye twitched, he beat her by cheating and she wasn't gonna let him get away with that.

"I'm going, TO KILL YOU!" she screamed the last part and Percy paled and she began punching his stomach hard. He grunted with each punch and pain exploded into his tummy as she hit harder and harder. He looked at her furrowed eyebrows and her jaw was clenched. Has she always been this cute when she's angry?

"Your cute wh-when your angry." he said in between punches delivered by Zoe. She froze when he said this, temporarily stunned. Despite his aching stomach Percy took the advantage and flipped them so he was on top. He grinned wickedly at her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I win." he whispered and her face turned red. He smirked and rolled off her an layed on his back. She looked at him and smiled at him, he was clutching his stomach in pain.

"So worth it." he grumbled and Jason laughed. Reyna and Thalia rolled their eyes at him.

"Wait, where are the Stolls?" Percy asked a little bit worried for his friends. Zoe grinned fiendishly.

"Paying for their crimes for touching me."Percy's eyes widened and he bolted for the kitchen and saw Connor and Travis out cold. He picked up the bruised and bloodied Stolls and slung them over each shoulder. He walked up to his room and gently layed them onto his bed. He threw $50 bucks on each of their stomachs and covered them with his blankets.

"Maybe you guys should of left Zoe alone." Percy chuckled

"You suck Perce." Connor groaned which made Percy laugh.

"Tell me something I don't know." he walked back downstairs to see Thalia and Jason yelling at each other. Zoe was yelling at Jason as well and Reyna was standing on the couch with a frying pan raised ofer her head, poised to hit Jason. Instead of interfering with the fight he decided to watch and see what happened.

"Take back what you said moron!" Zoe snarled. Jason glowered at her,

"Take what back? That Percy's a danger magnet? I don't think I will!" He sneered and Thalia back handed him in the face. Jason recoiled and held his now bright red cheek.

"Why didn't he protect me better? If he hadn't distracted me then I wouldn't of been in the hospital." He accused and Percy felt sick, guilt began to eat away at him as he listened to more of the conversation. He remembered his dream while he was in the hospital, Jason screamed at him for not protecting him, his dream predicted this.

"Just listen to yourself, you sicken me." Thalia spat and Jason turned his glare to her.

"How can you defend him? I'm your brother, he's a cousin. Because of him I have amnesia, because of that idiot I can't remember you or Piper and it's killing her because I can't. You know she can't even stand the sight of me because I'm hurting her! All because of that fool who's getting his memories back and dancing around. Look at the Stolls, their hurt because Percy wanted to play a prank and win a video game. You know his fathers a menace, probably got it from his dad cuz he's ill bred." Percy snapped, ill bred wrapped around his mind over and over again.

Percy could feel raw fury surge through him and could feel power course through his veins. Before anyone could defend Percy, he charged at Jason and shoved him to the ground. He landed heavy blows on his face as tears ran down his cheeks. He remembered when Jason yelled at him at the ice cream shop and now this. Jason tried to defend himself but Percy was much stronger. He got off Jason and picked him up by his throat.

"You think I don't feel guilty about the crash? You think I don't internally beat myself up because of the people I affected? I said I was sorry and you claim I'm dancing around? I'm walking around with ointment covered bandages because I scream every time I don't have them on. Everyone's gushing about how I saved your sorry butt when I'm stressing and thinking of what I could of done better to save you. Now your telling me that I'm going to turn out like my father? That I'm ill bred? I know that! I know that I'm an illegitimate child as I watched my mom try to pay off debt, as I watched my father walk out of our lives. This wasn't the first time you've done this, I hate you! I can't believe I even trusted you, I can't believe you were even my friend!" He screamed as tears clouded his vision.

The dangling Jason looked down at Percy with guilt, fear, and sorrow. But Percy didn't care, he threw him onto the ground. Jason grunted and tried to sit up.

"Sorry y-you ru-ruined my life. I got angry and-"

"THAT'S IT!" Reyna yelled and smacked him hard on the head with the frying pan. Jason fell to the ground again. Despite what just happened Percy roared with laughter as did Reyna and Zoe. Thalia looked at her brother in disgust and shame which did not go unnoticed by Percy. He wrapped her in a hug and she began to cry into his shoulder.

"It's okay Thals, your a sister to me. I may never forgive Jason but I don't blame you for anything. A-am I really ill bred? Will I end up like my father?" Percy mused aloud which made Zoe grab him by his shirt and drag him down so they were eye level.

"Ever say that about yourself again I'll kill you. Jason's an idiot, well...you are too. But Jason is prideful, pitiful, and arrogant. Your strong, selfless, funny, cute, sweet, and very stupid. Ignore him, he'll never be half the man you are." Percy grinned,

"I knew there was a reason I loved you!" He teased and Zoe glared at him,

"Reyna, can I borrow that frying pan?" Percy paled, gave her a quick kiss, then ran. Zoe smirked along with Thalia and Reyna.

"They always run." Zoe shook her head. She grabbed the pan from Reyna and started to chase Percy around. Reyna frowned at Jason's unconscious body.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a-"

"Reyna!" Thalia exclaimed and Reyna rolled her eyes.

"I was gonna say gun!" She protested.

"Sure."

"Stupid mother-"

"Calm down Popeye!"

"Who the-"

"Popeye is a sailor, you cuss like a sailor."

"What in the-"

"Reyna! If this was a book, I'm sure the readers would be disgusted with your profanity!" Thalia scolded.

"They would be if you wimps ever let me finishes a sentence around here! Gods-"

"This is why you can't talk! It's always violence and cussing!" The girls continued to argue while Percy ran for his life as Zoe chased him with a frying pan. The Stolls came downstairs and grinned sadistically at the chaos.

"You help Percy and I help Thalia?" Travis asked and Connor nodded and the twins split up to add to the madness.

-NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL-

Percy walked into the school with Zoe singing Lose Yourself by Eminem.

"You better lose yourself in the music the moment you want it-" he stopped once he saw Dre smile flirtatiously at him.

"Yo Dr. Dre! We should collaborate sometime! Give me a beat!" Dre looked offended while everyone laughed at Percy's "joke." He still didn't know her name and Zoe leaned on him while she laughed and gasped for air.

"What did I say now?" Percy whined and slumped his shoulders. Zoe kissed his cheek making him perk up immediately.

"Nothing fish boy." She suddenly jumped on his back and he felt very confused.

"You are my slave now! You will give me a ride to music class." Zoe teasingly demanded.

"Yes master." He said obediently. He started running down the hall as Zoe clung to him. They started laughing and Zoe put her arms out like she was flying.

"Weeeeee!" She exclaimed and Percy chuckled at her happiness. Once at music class Percy dropped her off. They walked into the class and started learning about haikus which Apollo wasn't good at. Bring bored, Percy stared playing with Annabell's princess curls. They bounce! He thought childishly and made imaginary sounds anytime he made them bounce. Boing! Boing! He chuckled and Annabel grinned at him,

"You still play with my hair seaweed brain?" He shrugged nonchalantly,

"Sorry Annabell, their just so fun to play with. You know what a weird name is? Annabeth! It's like mashing together the names Anna and Beth." He said off handedly as Dre and Zoe stifled their laughter. Annabell's face turned red and she looked angry.

"My name is-" she was cut off by Percy.

"Hi my name is, what? My name is, who? My name-"

"My names Annabeth!" She snarled in outrage and Percy scooted by Dre who smiled smugly. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry." He grumbled and felt embarrassed and a little bad that he some how made fun of the girl's real name. Dre started playing with his arm and he scooted away back to an angry Annabeth. Oh boy, this is gonna be a long class. He thought nervously. Let's see, angry Annabeth or touchy Dre?

-LUNCH-

Percy avoided and ignored Jason during the whole lunch period. Jason tried desperately to talk to him but his attempts failed. Zoe held Percy's hand and conversed with him. Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel didn't understand why everyone was was being so rude to Jason, that is until Piper got angry.

"What is wrong with you guys. You keep glaring and being rude to Jason who's struggling with amnesia worse then Percy." Piper whispered fiercely so she wouldn't attract attention. Zoe, Reyna, Thalia, and the Stolls glared at Jason while Percy kept his head down. Travis and Connor were told the whole story once they saw a bruised and bloodied Jason. The Stolls felt like the mischievous Percy Jackson was family.

"You would hate him too if you heard him yelling that it was Percy's fault for the accident and that it was Percy's fault for ruining his life. Your stupid boyfriend said Percy would end up like his dad and that he's ill bred." Travis sneered and Connor looked at Percy sadly. At this point Percy had tears in his eyes.

"Then why is he still sitting here?" Leo asked through clenched teeth.

"My thoughts exactly!" Frank hissed and Hazel gave Jason a dirty look. Piper looked at Jason in disbelief.

"Is this true?" She whispered sadly. Jason glumly nodded his head. Percy couldn't take it anymore and stood up. He wouldn't let anyone get mad over him, I'm not worth it. He thought.

"I'm gonna get some air." He said and walked out of the lunch room with his hands jammed in his pockets. Zoe went after him and stopped him in the hallway.

"It's okay Perce." She whispered and he smiled warmly and felt better. He gave her a kiss,

"Perseus Jackson and Zoe Nightshade! You do know that such behavior will get you a detention correct?" Lupa asked testily. They broke apart blushing,

"See what had happened was, Zoe got bit by a rattle snake on the lip and I had to suck out the venom so she would survive." Percy said innocently and Lupa rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Ya, true story." Zoe face palmed and shook her head.

"Just run you idiot." They took off down the hall and Lupa was about to run but slipped on a banana peel and fell into a trash can. The Stolls followed Percy and Zoe while laughing.

"PERZOE FOR THE WIN!" they yelled and ran by the couple laughing.

"STOLLS, JACKSON, NIGHTSHADE!" Lupa screamed while she tried to get her butt out of the trash can. Percy groaned, this seemed to happen to him a lot. Did the Stolls just stay perzoe?

_**and what do you think? I apologize for spelling cliché incorrectly, hehe. Should Percy forgive Jason? Any suggestions for Annabells...er Annabeths next plot?**_


	22. Chapter 22

"Stop doing that!"

"I'm not doing anything"

"Your annoying me!"

"Why, cuz I'm not touching you."

"Your stupid."

"Am I? Why so angry?"

"Because your an idiot pretending to poke me!" Percy was pretending to poke Zoe who was getting extremely agitated. Her black eyes flashed with annoyance as he pretended to poke her continuous times. They were in detention and it was slowly killing Zoe. Lupa was rarely supervising so it made detention a little more bearable.

"Jackson!" She hissed in warning and he gave her an innocent smile and shrugged.

"Oops, sorry!"

"This is why I try to stay away from you when you do something wrong, being stuck with you is the worst torture anyone could ever endure." He rolled his eyes at her dramatic statement and tipped back in his chair.

"Nobody knowwws the trouble I've seeeeen, nobody knowwws my sorrow. Cuz I'm with a party pooper named Zoe!" Zoe narrowed her eyes at Percy who grinned at her with mischief.

"I am not a party pooper!" She protested and Percy shrugged,

"Yes you are."

"I can be fun!" Percy's smile grew and he started thinking of what she could do.

"If you want to be fun then you can give me a foot rub." Zoe wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"There's no way I'm doing that! Feet are gross and that isn't fun." Percy pouted and crossed his arms,

"It's fun to me!" Zoe pushed him making him fall out of his chair. There was a loud thump and Zoe laughed at the now groaning Percy. Though Percy's back hurt like crazy he liked Zoe's laugh, he liked making her happy...and annoying her. Percy got back up and had a great idea.

"How about, you sneak out of detention with me?" Zoe's eyes widened and shook her head.

"Oh no, my moms gonna grill me already when she finds out I'm in detention with you." Percy smirked at her,

"Party...pooper." He knew he was pushing her buttons but also knew that by doing so she would get angry and irrational. When her irrational side came out she would get out of here with him. Zoe glowered at him, I will NOT be deemed a party pooper! She thought angrily.

"I'm loads of fun! We're getting out of here right now!" Percy grinned devilishly, works every time! Zoe tried to open the door but it was locked, she frowned and took out her beret and picked it easily. Percy looked her impressed, he was about to ask her how she did it but she smirked and kept going. They looked both ways before slipping out of the door.

"You know what we should do?" Percy asked and Zoe glared at him for being so loud, but oblivious Percy kept talking,

"We should come up with code names! My code name will be Sir stud!" Zoe smacked the back of his head trying to make him shut up, and because that was a horrible code name.

"Ow! Fine your code name is Lady meanie head! Cuz your so mean and abusive!" Percy ducked a swipe to the face only to be kicked in the shin. He hopped one one foot clutching his injury. Zoe stifled a laugh at his scrunched up face.

"Hurry Sir stupid! We gotta get out of here before we're caught!" She hissed with urgency.

"Coming Lady meanie head." He grumbled and let her drag him along. They made it down the hall before they heard voices. Teachers! Zoe thought in alarm and Percy grinned.

"Zoe, play dead!" He whispered and she looked at him like he was crazy, which he was.

"Trust me Lady meanie pants." He said teasingly and she rolled her eyes. She lied on the ground and closed her eyes, Percy picked her up bridal style and carried her down the hall. Around the hall came the industrial arts teacher Vulcan talking on the phone,

"But mom! Venus cheated on me again, yes with that doof Mars! Your the wedding planner of the town! Surely we can get a divorce! Well yes I cheat on her too! It's only justice and, I mean look at Leo, he's a handsome lad. Why must I stay with such an unfaithful woman? What do you mean I'm a hypocrite! We don't love each other and...but mommy it's not fair, she started it!" He stopped talking once he saw Percy with a limp Zoe walking towards him. Blushing he started talking again losing the babyish voice,

"Ya babe, it's a date. Thanks for giving me your number, bye." There was screaming on the other end of the line,

"Who are you calling babe Vulcan! I am your mother and will be treated with respect- are you even listening?! Young man when you get home your grounded and-" he quickly ended the call and smiled sheepishly at Percy.

"Women." He scoffed and Percy had to fight so hard not to drop Zoe and start laughing in his teachers face, he decided to play along.

"I know right!" Vulcan nodded as if he had a ton of girl problems, and if you've seen him you knew that wasn't the case.

"What happened?" The teacher asked worriedly and Percy put on his best sad face.

"Poor Zoe here was watching my every move because I'm so beautiful. She couldn't take her eyes off of me, then she ran into wall. She got up and I smiled and asked if she was okay but she was so hypnotized by my pearly white teeth that she ran into the wall again! I'm going to the nurse to get her checked up on, please don't email the nurse because Zoe would be so embarrassed about being caught starring at me again." Vulcan was so glad that Percy allegedly hadn't heard his conversation with his mother and so happy that the awkward phone call was over that he bought Percy's lie just to get out of the situation.

"Poor dear, that happens to me all the time! Women see me and are instantly in love." Percy held back a roar of laughter and bit back a grin. He nodded sadly,

"I hate it when that happens! Then they get so clingy! And I bet when they see you Vulcan! They just melt! Your good looks aren't for the faint of heart." Percy said seriously as he tried to sweet talk his way out of the conversation. Zoe felt embarrassed and angry, I'm going to kill him. She thought savagely as she pictured different ways of Percy tasting her wrath. Vulcan walked up to Percy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"It's a curse that good looking men like us bare. Now hurry and take this love struck fool to the nurse!" He said and Percy smiled at him great fully and bit his lip to keep from laughing at Vulcan's words and the now growling Zoe.

"Thank you for understanding, us hot guys gotta stick together. But those fortunate ugly boys like Luke and Hercules don't have to bare this wretched curse of good looks, some of them have all the luck." Percy sniffed and Vulcan nodded,

"Hang in there Perce." Vulcan continued his route when his phone rang,

"Hello?"

"What kind girl would give **you** their number? And was that a prank or something? I'm the only one who calls you!" his mother continued her rant and once Percy rounded the corner he started laughing. He set Zoe down and clutched his stomach as tears ran down his face. Zoe chuckled a bit as well because of the part about Luke and Hercules was true and slightly hysterical. She then remembered his past words and turned on the laughing Percy smacking him.

"That's for making me look like and idiot!" She then started smacking him all over and he groaned once the beat down was over.

"Love you too babe." She smirked at him,

"Oh your punishment isn't over yet, you get the silent treatment." Percy's eyes widened and his world shattered, she was giving him the one thing he couldn't stand...silence. He would tough it out, I'll make her talk to me first! He thought competitively and he mock glared at Zoe,

"Your on!" They successfully made it to the doors when a voice called out.

"Percy!" He turned around and Annabeth crushed him into a hug. He smirked at Zoe who glared daggers at the 2. Annabeth looked up to him and gave him a soft smile,

"I give up. You and Zoe belong together and I'm sorry for everything I did when we were younger, and for being an annoying b-"

"It's fine, really. Your cool and I'm pretty sure we used to be friends, despite my lack of memory, can we still be friends?" Annabeth gaped at Percy before nodding eagerly,

"Of course kelp head, did you get my text...um before you crashed?" Zoe's eyes popped wide open, so this was the person that caused Percy amnesia. Annabeth looked nervous and quickly gave Percy a peck on the lips.

"Sorry, I just had to do that. Bye!" She raced down the hall and Zoe exploded, she was about to run after her before Percy caught hold of her arm and dragged her to his bike. Zoe was going to murder the blonde, she made Percy forget everything and then kissed him! Not wanting to lose the competition neither said a word. Before they knew it they were on a beach. Montauk. They sat by the ocean and silly Percy made a stupid comment so he could win the game.

"You know Jesus? Annabeth was a pretty good kisser." He said looking up at the sky. Zoe snapped,

"I'll show you a good kiss Jackson!" Percy shot in the air once Zoe kissed her knuckles.

"I win!" But Zoe wasn't listening she chased him around the beach and he was running for his life.

"Babe I was just kidding! Honest! Your a fantastic kisser! Annabeth could never compare." He puffed, trying to make his peace. But Zoe kept chasing him. He never felt so terrified, it was just a joke! I'll never understand women he thought in exasperation. You try to tell a joke and they get sensitive and beat you.

Why are men so stupid? Don't they know to never tease girlfriends about other girls? Zoe thought angrily as she continued running after her dumb boyfriend. I'll never understand men she thought in exasperation. They say a stupid, offensive joke; knowing it will be stupid and offensive, knowing that their girlfriends will beat them up yet they say it anyway.

"Percy!" voice called causing him to abruptly stop. Aw man! Zoe thought and she slammed into Percy causing both of them to tumble to the ground. She was on top of his back and Percy was laughing, face down into the sand. Zoe began laughing too as she rolled off of him. Percy splashed sea water onto his face to get the sand off but choked when it got up his nose. Zoe laughed and stood up, not before giving Percy a good kick to the ribs. He groaned and sat up woozily to see Zoe smirking down at him. He stood and looked to see who called his name.

Poseidon jogged to the couple who glared at him.

"As an apology for what happened earlier I want to give you this." Poseidon handed Percy a bag of money and Percy felt his anger rise.

"After all you put my mom and I through you give me this? I'm honored." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice but Poseidon couldn't tell. Poseidon nodded proudly,

"Yes, about five grand in that bag." Percy's anger flared as he held the heavy bag of money.

"Thank you so much Poseidon, I know exactly what to do with this." Percy feigned excitement until he chucked the heavy bag at his father's face who dropped like a sack of potatoes. Poseidon moaned as pain exploded into his head and Percy walked over the now limp dead beat. Hand in hand they walked into the beach house.

The minute they entered the house Percy punched the wall, making a hole. His fist was covered with blood and his hand was throbbing. Ill bred. Weak. Danger magnet. He punched the wall again and again until his knuckles became dislocated. Zoe watched her livid boyfriend sadly as he took out his frustrations.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered soothing words until he relaxed. She then quickly popped his knuckles back into place and looked at him sadly as he glared at the floor. Games all ways cheer him up! She thought and dragged him to the living room. She turned in kinect adventures and he grinned impishly.

"You are soooo going down!"

"Bring fish boy!"

"Oh it shall be brought Lady meanie head." Zoe smiled, glad she got him out of his funk. They played the raft game first and laughed at their pictures. One was of them jumping, another was Percy on the ground and Zoe laughing at him, and the last one was of Percy making a funny face at the camera while Zoe snuck up on him poised to choke him. Percy gave Zoe a kiss and beamed at her, he loved that Zoe could make him feel better so easily. Then they watched The Lightning Thief which left them both wide eyed.

"You don't think-" Zoe started but Percy cut her off,

"Nope, a total coincidence that most of our names are in there and..."

"Well their demigods and we're mortals."

"Ya, shouldn't Annabeth's hair be blonde?"

"Seriously Percy?"

"Well, I've read the books and Annabeth is blonde haired not a brunette. Ugh that frustrates me!"

"That's what bothers you, not the irony that Luke is the bad guy in that movie like he is in real life?"

"Merely coincidence, and where was Clarrise! She plays a big part in the Last Olympian, not to mention she and Percy are ultimate rivals!" Percy exclaimed and Zoe face palmed.

"Percy! Almost all our names were in there and your worried about hair and characters M.I.A? You don't find that creepy at all? They even mentioned Thalia, I mean how is it a coincidence that Thalia's name was in there? Thalia is a rare name, that's not weird at all to you?"

"Your paranoid!"

"Oh my gods Percy."

Later that day Percy gave a frustrated yell. Zoe looked over at him to see him on his laptop.

"What is it kelp head?"

"I just saw the Sea of Monsters trailer. NOW Annabeth's blonde, NOW they throw in Clarrise. Ugh! How are they going to explain Annabeth's suddenly blonde hair? Riddle me that!" Zoe groaned and face palmed.

"I swear by the gods-"

"Next thing ya know Thalia's not gonna show up until the last movie, or Nico will be a son of Apollo, or Zoe and Percy will end up together!" Zoe frowned at him confused and Percy started to explain,

"Zoe's a daughter of Atlas and lieutenant of Artemis, she looks up to Artemis like a daughter does a mother. She was banished from her home because of Hercules."

"HOW CAN THAT BE A COINCIDENCE! My dads name is Atlas and that's like what happened to me!"

"I'm not seeing it."

"Ugh! Wait what's wrong with Percy and Zoe being together?" Percy gulped and smiled sheepishly at Zoe,

"I'm a total percabeth fan."

"You dead Jackson."

"I expected as much."

_**And what do you think? comment below please! **_


	23. Chapter 23

"Seriously?"

"I know right!"

"But that's so wrong!"

"I'm glad someone agrees with me."

"And Zoe didn't care that Annabeth was a brunette?"

"Nope, she was all like- You don't find it weird at all that they have our names in there? And I was like- no it's just a coincidence. And then she flipped out on me for being a percabeth fan!"

"What's wrong with percabeth? Their like the best PJO couple ever!"

"I know, and-sssh she's coming!" Percy hissed and Nico nodded and mock zipped his lips. They were just conversing about The Lightning Thief until Zoe came along. To get on her good side he started talking to Nico loudly,

"Don't you just love Percy and Zoe together? I know I do!" Poor oblivious Nico frowned at Percy.

"I...never mind. I like the shipping Pertemis, you know Percy and Artemis. Their a funny couple." Percy and Zoe's mouths dropped open comically while Nico raised an eyebrow.

"What? Their cute too! Especially their kiss scenes!" Zoe looked like she could faint while Percy looked sick.

"You do know that's Zoe's mom right?" Percy asked Nico who shrugged,

"So? You know who else is a great shipping? Perila, Percy and Thalia." Percy frowned and that sick feeling came back, his goth little bro loves romance. Really weird romance.

"But their cousins! We're cousins! Ew!" Percy scrunched his face together in disgust. What is wrong with the world? This didn't deter Nico as he continued,

"But when you think about it...Zoe an Percy is just as odd as perila. Cuz she's a maiden and it just doesn't sound right. What's their couple name? Poe? Like the panda, you know Kung fu panda! Ugh, that's worse then prachel!" Percy paled when he saw Zoe look at Nico murderously.

"Bro, run!" He yelled at Nico who bolted down the hall. He wrapped his arm around Zoe's shoulder and she relaxed.

"I like Poe"

"The shipping?"

"No the panda!" He joked only to get elbowed in the ribs.

"I mean, Perzoe is awesome!" He enthused but felt as though he was betraying percabeth. He didn't want to be with Annabeth, he wanted book and movie Percy to.

"Zoe, I love being with you honest! I just want book and movie Percy to be with Annabeth. I love being with you, not your mom or my cousin. Ew that's gross, any who blondes aren't my type." Zoe smiled up at Percy and kissed his jaw. He grinned and his heart fluttered.

"Well now that Annabeth isn't out to get you anymore we just gotta worry about Drew." Zoe said her name with malice and Percy furrowed his eyebrows,

"Who?"

"Er..I mean Dre."

"Wait her names Drew? Stupid amnesia, and to think I was excited about her being nicknamed Dr. Dre."

"It's gotton way better, you remember all your friends now." He smiled at her optimism and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him softly and they continued walking to music class. Percy was glad that the awkwardness between him and Annabeth was over. He decided to start catch and try to regain some memories before class started. He didn't but liked listening to more stories of when he was a kid. The more he spoke with Annabeth the cooler he thought she was. Dre- er Drew kept touching him and it both creeped him out and made him slightly agitated. He scooted as far away from Drew as possible but she was persistent and kept messing with his fingers or whispering to him.

Zoe glared at Drew and started plotting revenge against her. She looked at Katie who was fiddling with a plastic water bottle.

"Can I borrow that?" she asked politely and Katie smiled and nodded. She took the water bottle from Katie and unscrewed it.

"Mr. Apollo, someone is at the door." She said and Apollo shrugged and went to check to see who it was. Once he passed her table she tapped on Drew's shoulder,

"Hey Dr. Dre, leave my boyfriend alone." She snarled and splashed water into the unsuspecting girls face. Black mascara streamed down her cheeks and she spluttered trying to wipe it off. Zoe then dumped the rest of the water on her and she shrieked,

"MY HAIR! OH MY GODS!" She raced out of the room and shoved Apollo out of the way. The music teacher raised an eyebrow at Percy, Zoe, and Annabeth who were laughing heartily at the dilemma.

"I would normally send you guys to the office but...Perce is the man and Zoe your his girl. Not to mention she's annoying the Jupiter out of me." Percy and Annabeth laughed while Zoe glared at Apollo.

"I think your mistaken. Percy doesn't own me, I own him. Get that through your thick skull sunshine and we should be okay." There was complete and utter silence until Percy and Katie roared with laughter causing the tension in the air to turn into giddiness as everyone laughed.

"Good choice Percy." Apollo said approvingly and Percy smiled at him.

"I know."

-NEXT WEEK-

"My girl, my girl! Talkin bout my girrlll. My girl!" Percy sang as he walked with a blushing Zoe into the school. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and he kissed her temple sweetly.

"Meet you in our first class." She smiled,

"Latter fish boy." Suddenly the Stolls appeared and grabbed Zoe and Percy.

"How is our 2 favorite PJO couple?" Connor asked while Travis wiggled his eyebrows. Zoe rolled her eyes but was secretly glad that someone liked book Percy and Zoe together. Percy frowned at them,

"But what about percabeth?"

"Lame and over done." Travis answered and Connor nodded. Zoe smirked at Percy's baffled expression.

"Any who we need a favor." Percy and Zoe eyed them suspiciously,

"What favor."

"Oh it's nothing major!" Connor assured and Travis smirked.

"We need help wrecking prom." They said in unison. It was kind of creepy but Percy was ecstatic.

"We're in!" Zoe frowned at Percy and gave him a elbow to the ribs. He grunted,

"Ouch! What we won't get caught! We've got little pranksters on our side."

"Ya! And the rest of the groups in on it too. We "volunteered" to help set for prom, hehe our dad is even in on it." Travis boasted and Connor nodded proudly.

"Hermes?!"

-PROM SETUP HOUR BEFORE PROM-

"Did you bring the stuff?"

"If you mean gummy bears then no."

"Travis, seriously."

"You are no fun Thals!" He complained as he pulled out his mini explosives. Thalia grabbed them and tossed them to Leo who grinned mischievously and started to tinker with the chocolate fountain. Percy sprinkled itching powder onto the crown king and queens crowns. Hermes saw this and grinned,

"I'm already liking you a lot Perce." He enthused and Percy smirked deviously,

"I love pranking people, I pranked Zoe into thinking I was dead. Your sons helped me with that. It was hilarious." Hermes grinned,

"You sure your not my kid?" This made Percy laugh. Piper started pouring a canteen of salt into the punch. Zoe let lose roaches and rats onto the dance floor, Thalia set up a trip wire in the front and back entrance of the gym. Jason replaced the candles with stinky shoes and Nico and Bianca loosened the bolts of the metal chairs while Frank and Hazel rigged the sprinklers. Apollo replaced the DJ music with music from the 70's and Travis and Connor made the floors super slick. They could hear excited Juniors and Seniors coming into the school.

"I'm out!" Percy fast walked out of the gym while avoiding wires, bugs, and rodents. Everyone filed out and immediately rushed to the windows. They saw the teens rush in only to trip on the wires put up by Thalia. The dark haired cousins high fived as girls shrieked and guys fell on top of the girls. None of them knew what had tripped them and the girls started screaming at the guys for being clumsy. The others went to sit on chairs only to have them collapse and they fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Have a nice trip! See ya next fall!" Percy said cheekily, Hermes and the Stolls laughed while everyone groaned.

"Travis, Connor, meet your new brother." Hermes gestured towards Percy.

"Sweet!" They said in unison. They went back to watching the prom nightmare. The girls went to the punch bowl. They took hearty gulps until they tasted the salt and they started coughing and wheezing. One of the girls tried to fast walk away from punch bowl but slipped and did the splits. Her dress ripped in the process and she screamed in frustration and embarrassment.

The DJ was cursing loudly at his iPhone for having such old music. Girls shrieked as cockroaches and rats came to join the party. A large group gathered around the chocolate fountain and Reyna grinned,

"Now!" Leo hit the button and a chocolate explosion gushed all of the Seniors and Juniors. There was a lot of screaming and then the DJ yelled into the microphone.

"Okay, the prom king and queen are...Dr. Dre and Ugly Scar face!" Reyna and Zoe high fived and the group started laughing as the DJ guy looked around in confusion. A girl scampered on stage to whisper in his ear and he looked embarrassed.

"I mean Drew and Luke!" No one cheered but they gave a soft clap. The 2 walked up on Stage with chocolate matted into their hair. Drew looked like she was hit by a bus while Luke looked like he was mobbed by the ginger bred man. Drew looked angry while Luke smiled adoringly at the wary crowd. A chick helped them put on their crown.

"Percy, you recording this?" Jason asked but Percy gave him the cold shoulder. Truth be told most of the group was still mad. Jason deflated and looked at his old friend sadly.

"Perce, your getting this right?" Leo asked and Percy flashed him a mischievous grin,

"Of course I am hot head."

"Where the Pluto did you get that from?"

"Well you carry lighters around and their hot and..." Percy trailed off, not sure of what else to say. Zoe shook her head in shame,

"Percy, if you love me then you'll stop with the stupid nicknames."

"Their genius! Genius I tell ya!"

"Like star girl?"

"A doy! Cuz your last name has night in it and stars and night are relevant!"

"What about the sun? It comes out in the day time. Not to mention it's the only star in our solar system." Reyna countered and Percy mock glared at her,

"Shut up Popeye!" Thalia high fived her cousin.

"Now that's a good nickname!" Thalia stated earning another high five from Percy.

"Wow, this is like those Perlia fanfics!" Nico said in awe and Thalia smacked him and Percy slugged him in the stomach.

"That's disgusting!" They yelled while Bianca held back a laugh.

"The cousins are right! Have you not seen the thalico fanfics? Their adorable!" Piper gushed and Nico blushed while Thalia started to look green. The Stolls laughed and Percy made a face,

"Would that make Nico my cousin too?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'd be your uncle."

"Where did you get Uncle from?" Zoe asked

"Well it's obvious that Nico would be Percy's uncle." Frank defended making Hazel flick his ear.

"Will you guys just watch?" Apollo snapped and they all turned their attention to Luke and Drew who were now scratching their heads really hard.

"He looks like a dog!" Percy roared and everyone laughed, then the sprinklers went off and everyone screeched. Guys just cursed loudly while girls ran around looking for shelter. This made them laugh even harder.

"Apollo, did you bring Travis and I's tucks?"Percy asked and he nodded and they changed in some bushes. They had on black glasses and walked into the school. Percy took out his iPhone and opened the door with a loud boom. Everyone froze as he and Travis took a ton of pictures.

"Sorry we're late. This is the FBI and were taking photos of this horrible crime scene. Then we're going to put it online so the world can see, thank you for your cooperation." Percy said professionally and Travis smirked,

"I heard the chocolate here was good, next time you should eat with your hands instead of your faces."

They then ran out laughing,

"Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter!" Travis laughed and Percy nodded eagerly. Lupa walked by and they both stiffened and ran faster.

"Run!" Leo hissed and they ran to their vehicles.

"Last one to my house has to kiss Reyna!" Percy called out and there were snickers from the teens.

"Jackson you moth-" he revved his engine, effectively cutting off Reyna's stream of curse words. Hermes was the first to get to Percy's house, then Apollo, then Percy. He was surprised that they came but happy because they were so fun.

"Now, lets see who the loser is." Leo looked pointedly at Jason who scowled along with Piper.

"Allow me." Reyna said and kissed her combat boot before kicking Jason where the sun don't shine. Percy fell to the ground along with Zoe, the Stolls, Hermes, Leo, Frank, and Apollo, laughing up a storm. Reyna smirked triumphantly while Piper glared daggers at her.

"What the heck! I'd expect such wild behavior from Zoe but what's wrong with you?" Zoe shot up along with Percy.

"Don't get mad at her for not wanting to kiss your pitiful boyfriend! I am not wild, I just happen to loathe that boy over there who is supposedly pure bred." Zoe snarled and Reyna nodded in agreement,

"At first I was mad that you took Jason from me, but now I'm so happy. He use to be so...nice, until something happened. Your boyfriend is a menace, how Percy is allegedly at fault for the crash is totally uncalled for."

Piper was steaming now, "He's only human for gods sake!"

"And what do humans do? They learn from their mistakes. Jason is only human, he's gotten a second chance by a single apology. I'm not willing to forgive him so easily this time. I mean, I am a danger magnet right? And because I'm so corrupted and dangerous I shouldn't be trusted or cared for right? Well guess what McLean! I'm human too! I may be ill bred but I'm a person as well. Why is this pure bred even here? He's to good for me to even look at the ground he walks on. He's no messiah, he's no savior, he's Jason. Nothing but a human who never learns, so stop treating him as if he's any different because he's not, just because my parents weren't married before I was born doesn't make me a disease! He complains about me not protecting him when I shielded him from the explosion. I'm no savior, I'm no hero, I'm just the boy who grew up! He wants me to forgive him then he'll have to earn my trust back!" Percy snarled an spat on the crumpled up Jason. Tears leaked out of his eyes and Zoe put a comforting hand in his.

"Why don't you 2 leave. You've done enough damage for one night." Zoe hissed. Piper was beyond angry, no one insulted her boyfriend. Percy's just jealous, she thought angrily,

"Your just jealous because Jason's perfect and not ill bred like you are!" Piper was surprised that those words came out and she wished to die in a hole as Percy flinched away from her. What have I done? She thought in anguish. Zoe launched herself at her and clawed, pulled and punched her. Piper felt numb as she looked at Percy, he was in tears and his once vibrant green eyes were now dull and lifeless. Thalia went to comfort him when suddenly he started to hyperventilate, pain was evident in his green eyes as he clutched his head tightly.

-MEMORY-

"Daddy, come play with me!" Four year old Percy pleaded and his father looked at him in disdain,

"I didn't even want a boy, I wanted a beautiful baby girl." He hissed at his now terrified son. Poseidon had been drinking again and it made his anger crazy and unpredictable. Percy's bottom lip quivered,

"I can act like a girl if you want me to. I just want you to love me daddy."Poseidon glared at him in disgust,

"No thanks boy!" He snarled and Sally rushed in glaring at the alcoholic,

"What is wrong with you, he's our son not just mine." Poseidon rolled his eyes and kept drinking. Sally picked up little Percy and took him to his room, tears slid down his face. She layed him on his bed and tucked him in.

"Percy, I love you and I'm glad your a boy. Soon you'll be a man and your father will be proud of you." Percy sniffled and looked up at his mom,

"Nu uh, daddy hates me."

"No he doesn't sweety, he's just confused right now."

"Really?"

"Yes, now sleep my little man. You will be brave and strong. Even though your daddy and I aren't married yet your the perfect child. Don't let ANYONE tell you different." Percy smiled sleepily at her,

"Night mommy, I love you."

"I love you too my perfect child."

-END OF MEMORY-

Percy looked up to see every one starring at him in concern. I'm a perfect child he smiled fondly but his hate for Poseidon grew with the memory.

"Guys I'm fine." He assured them and noticed Piper and Jason left.

"Let's watch a movie!" Thalia announced noticing that Percy didn't want to talk about it. They watched The Lightning Thief again which caused many different reactions.

"Percabeth for the win"-Percy

"Oh I'm going to kill you!"-Zoe

"So no one else is creeped out that our names are all in that movie?"- Thalia

"I'm awesome!"- Apollo

"Why wasn't Annabeth blonde!"- Nico

"Who is this percabeth person?"- Bianca

"Dude, where's Clarisse!"- Leo

"Why didn't they show me stealing anything?"- Travis

"Cuz your ugly face would break the camera!"- Connor

"Man that movie was-"- Reyna

"Wait! Luke's in this as a bad guy? And he's mean to people in real life? What a coincidence."-Hermes

"That was insanely boring."- Hazel

"Your mom! OUCH!"- Frank

"Wait a minute wait a minute! Our names are all in there and you guys are talking about hair, percabeth, and moms?" Asked a concerned Thalia.

"Exactly! What if someone's writing about us right now! What if there's a book about us! What if we're being stalked!" Zoe yelled and everyone looked around nervously until Percy broke the silence,

"Your totally paranoid, who would write a book about us?"

_**and- thoughts , comments, concerns? **_


	24. Chapter 24

Sophomore year is coming to an end, summer is coming. Everyone is in a buzz, the whole prom prank was forgotten, until they saw the pictures on every social sight in America. Piper and Jason stayed away from the group as they planned to find away to apologize to Percy. Percy and Zoe had gotten closer and were deemed the schools best couple, this didn't bode well with Drew as she tried harder and harder to get the oblivious Percy Jackson's attention. He was always by Zoe and his friends, but she had a plan worthy of Venus. She jogged up to Percy and his friends to try to garner his attention.

"Hey Percy, I'm cleaning out my locker and I accidentally shut it, will you help me open it? I think it's jammed." She said in an innocent voice, Percy looked at Drew who inwardly squealed when she saw his sea green eyes. He flashed her a smile,

"Sure, I'll be right back guys." He walked along side Drew and Zoe narrowed her eyes and decided to follow them. Drew walked a little closer then necessary but Percy wasn't paying attention, he decided to bring up a topic they could talk about,

"Sorry I called you Dr. Dre all those times, I thought your name was Dre and Zoe said that Dr. Dre was your nickname." Drew scowled at this information,

"That's why people have been saying that!" She fumed and started to think of ways to get pay back. Percy chuckled,

"That was in the past, and a wise man once told me. That the present is a gift." Drew mulled it over a bit and surprisingly nodded in understanding,

"Who told you that Jackson?" He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Well, I might of found that quote on google and it sounded cool so..." He trailed off as Drew laughed at him. He pretended to be offended,

"How dare you!" He roared playfully causing Drew to laugh even harder. He's never heard her laugh before, usually she was touching his arm...maybe she's touchy about certain subjects! Percy joked inwardly and he could hear a crowd laughing in the back round. Ya, I've lost my marbles. He thought sadly and they finally made it to Drew's locker, I hope it's cheese burger day! He thought off topic at the task at hand. He was about to open it until he was pushed against the locker. His back hit it and Drew pinned him down.

"Uh, you okay?" He asked nervously and gulped. All I wanted was a burger, he thought sadly. She smiled coyly at him,

"Never better Jackson." He didn't want this, he started praying for someone to help him when he had déjà vu. This has happened before he realized and then she kissed him. He stiffened and tried to pull away but she followed his head.

Zoe watched the scene in horror and anger, I'll jump in when necessary. She thought while watching Drew kiss Percy. She felt an ugly feeling boil in her chest and she knew it was jealousy and hatred. She hated that Drew was always trying to kiss her boyfriend, she was jealous because his lips were being kissed by another girl. Her boyfriend was her best friend, her love, her partner in crime, her happiness. And now Drew was messing it all up by chasing and kissing him.

Percy tickled Drew who pulled away and she giggled. He slipped out of her grasp and sprinted down the hall. He was tackled by Drew again and was getting really creeped out. Then she was ripped off of him by a livid Zoe. She punched Drew in the face several times before shoving her in a trash bin. Percy looked at her happily and then at Drew who was struggling to get out of the bin. Percy got up and embraced the livid Zoe. He gave her a big passionate kiss that had both of their hearts beating extremely hard. Zoe thought that everything was perfect until he pulled away.

He was stunned and grinning stupidly.

"Best kiss ever." He murmured and Zoe frowned.

"But you said this was the best kiss ever." She kissed her knuckles and softly pressed them against Percy's mouth. He rolled his eyes once she removed her hand from his face.

"Wow you totally ruined the moment!"

"Me?" Zoe asked in surprise.

"Ya, you did...that's my job!"

"Well boo hoo."

"Jerk."

"Fish boy."

"Star girl."

"Kelp head."

"Cat lady."

"Stupid."

"Dummy."

"Game attic."

"Boy crazy." Zoe looked enraged and she started smacking Percy around. He groaned but chuckled once she was done.

"I am NOT boy crazy!" She snarled. Percy smirked at her and squeezed her knee. She let out a girlish giggle and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She looked at Percy wide eyed who was still smirking,

"Oh ya, your boy crazy." She gave him a hard smack to the face and left a hand mark. His head whipped to the side and the stinging sensation began to die down.

"Well your girl crazy!" She said and smiled smugly at him as if that would hurt his feelings. He grinned devilishly and wiggled his eyebrows,

"You bet I am!" Zoe face palmed and glared at Percy,

"What did I say about acting like Leo?" She asked in a warning tone and Percy looked down at his feet. He looked like a little boy getting a lecture from his mother,

"Acting like Leo is idiotic and if I act like him then I get an immediate death threat by you. If I do it again in the next five minutes then I will die and you will laugh and dance on my grave before killing Leo." Percy recited and Zoe smiled at him and patted his cheek,

"Good boy Percy."

"If you were with me Jackson I wouldn't treat you like a dog." Drew offered and Zoe glared at her,

"Shut it Dr. Dre! And stop trying to mack with MY boyfriend!" Drew rolled her eyes,

"It's not my fault he wanted my lips!" She defended and Percy cringed,

"Dude, I wanted a cheese burger. I really hope that's for lunch today!" He said dreamily and Zoe elbowed his growling stomach.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! I'm starving!"

"I could get you a cheese burger and I'd wouldn't care who you acted like." Drew offered again as she chilled in the trash bin. Her arms were dangled to her sides and her feet stuck out. Her butt was stuck in the bin and it was a hysterical sight. Zoe narrowed her eyes,

"Touch my boyfriend again and your going to wish you were in tartuarus with your other demon spawn friends." Drew's eyes widened and Percy started laughing until Zoe elbowed him hard in the stomach and he gasped for breath.

"You too!" She threatened and he looked at her incredulously,

"What!"

"Keep that dog off you-"

"HEY!"

"and we shouldn't have to worry." Zoe finished simply after Drew yelled in protest. Percy mouth fell opened,

"How is it my fault!"

"You seriously thought her locker was jammed?"

"Ya."

"Well you need to stop being stupid and then you won't have to worry about me beating the Pluto out of you."

"Wait, how is it my fault that she hunts me down?"

"Maybe if you didn't attract women like a moth to a flame-"

"Okay, first of all I can't help being a stud. And second of all, you just admitted that I'm a stud so boom." He gloated and stuck his tongue out at Zoe who face palmed at his cockiness.

"Ah huh! I'm awesome! I'm a stud! My prideful girlfriend admitted it! Woo hoo!" He cheered which caused Zoe to roughly smack the back of his head.

"OW!"

"Stop getting a big head!" She growled and he nodded glumly while rubbing his aching head. Leo suddenly popped up and smiled at them. He froze once he saw Drew hanging out in the trash can and bust out laughing.

"Haha, it's about time someone took out the trash!" Percy laughed and high fived Leo. Drew snorted and rolled her eyes. Zoe smirked and tipped the bin over and Drew shrieked. She fell with a loud clang causing them to laugh even harder and then Apollo came around the corner. He saw the dilemma and quickly turned around as if he didn't see anything. He didn't like Drew so he "didn't see her."

Then Lupa came around the corner and seethed,

"Jackson, Valdez, Ni-"

"Okay we get it we're in trouble." Percy interrupted in a bored tone and Leo nodded,

"So how bout you skip the dramatics and we just run." Leo suggested while Zoe face palmed,

"This would of been a lot faster if you morons just ran!" Zoe complained and Lupa nodded,

"She's right you know, if you guys had just ran this would of sped up your detention." Percy frowned,

"Well I'm sorry that your very dramatic. I mean sheesh, we know our last names, we know your after us, and we know your angry. So lets get on with the chase shall we?" He asked and Zoe groaned,

"You idiot! Why can't we just run! What's up with the sudden small chat?" Percy rolled his eyes at his impatient girlfriend,

"Chatting with Lupa is kinda fun." Leo nodded in agreement.

"Why thank you Perseus, because of your kind words I'm feeling rather merciful right now." Lupa said in a pleased tone and Zoe's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her stupid boyfriend had gotten them in Lupa's favor.

"Since I'm in such a good mood I'll give you guys a 10 second head start." Leo's jaw dropped open,

"What!" He turned to look at his friends but saw them already sprinting around the corner.

"You know have 5 seconds." Leo looked panicked and he started running for his sad, pathetic life.

-GROUP AT ZOE'S HOUSE-

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit enough! Just a second we're not broken just bent an we can learn to love again!" Percy and Thalia sang at the top of their lungs but broke off and started laughing. The black haired cousins were extremely close and often mistaken for siblings. They didn't mind and started calling each other bro and sis. Zoe liked how close they were and knew that Percy needed someone like Thalia to be with him after things with Jason went wrong.

"Percy, heard you got another detention, how'd Sally take it?" Thalia asked once their laughing ceased. He shrugged,

"She wasn't mad once she found out it was my fault." He looked pointedly at Zoe who scowled at him,

"It's not my fault she likes to mess with MY property!" She snarled and he and the Stolls looked at her wide eyed.

"Perce, you gotta get out of this relationship, next thing you know she's gonna abuse you." Travis said mock concern as he sat up professionally.

"Dude, I care about you. This chick is crazy and...you just gotta get out while you still can." Connor said with his hands clasped. Zoe looked at them murderously while Percy held in a laugh,

"Don't worry, I love my beautiful yet abusive girlfriend." He cooed and kissed her lips. She felt her heart flutter and she rested her head on his chest contently. The Stolls looked at their friend sadly,

"Denials not just a river in Canada." Connor said dejectedly and Reyna frowned,

"You mean Egypt?"

"No, I think I mean Canada."

"Your an idiot Stoll, Denial is in Egypt."

"Um I think I know my geometry Reyna so get your facts straight."

"You mean geography?"

"Oh my gods, I can't even talk to someone so intellectual."

"You know that means smart right?"

"Umm, can someone take this girl to an asylum? I think she's lost her mind. Everyone knows intellectual means dumb, a doy!"

"Can someone take this moron to this learning prison called school, I don't think he even knows what one is." Thalia snickered and high fived Reyna.

"Ha shows what you know A.K.A nothing!" He huffed and Reyna laughed,

"You do realize that A.K.A is irrelevant right?"

"Your irrelevant!" Everyone laughed at his lack of knowledge.

"Your lack of vocabulary is astounding!" She teased and he gave a frustrated yell,

"Stop using big words!" Everyone erupted into fits of laughter except Travis who was consoling his twin brother.

"It's okay bro, she's just a jerk!" Travis declared and was hit in the head with a sneaker. He crumpled in pain and everyone looked at a one shoed Reyna who smiled innocently,

"Opps it seems that I lost my shoe!" Percy roared with laughter, just wait until friend night!

**_And any suggestions on what they should do for friends night?_**


	25. Chapter 25

FRIENDS NIGHT AT ZOE'S

"What's the plan Stan?" Percy asked Zoe was laying on the sofa. She looked at him and rolled her eyes,

"Did you just rhyme Stan and plan?"

"Noooooooooo." He said sarcastically which earned him a flick in the ear. He grumbled and scooted away from her only for her to use his lap as a foot rest. He rolled his eyes and put his feet on Thalia who frowned at him and shoved them off, only for him to throw his feet back on her lap.

"Way may be siblings but that doesn't mean you can use me as a foot stool." Thalia and Percy have decided to play the role of siblings since they were so close to each other.

"Yes I can little sister." He teased and she snorted but didn't push his feet off this time. She secretly loved that Percy treated her like a sister, he was the big brother she always wanted. Nice, fun, stupid...er...silly, strong, brave, somewhat intelligent, and has a cool girlfriend that beats him up. Percy was the brother that Jason never was, that Jason could never be. Though she'd never admit it, she adored Percy, he was the best brother she could ever have. He was the best brother she could ever want. Nico decided to speak up,

"Push over."

"Don't make me kill you DiAngelo." She threatened and he stood up boldly,

"I fear no death!" Thalia grinned evilly,

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" His eyes widened as she stood up and took out a pocket knife. She pretended to lunge at him and he yelped and cowered to the floor,

"Please don't kill me! Percy help, this chick is crazy!"Percy roared with laughter along with Bianca, Zoe, and Thalia.

"Dude, you just got played." Frank shook his head and Leo chuckled. Percy stood up and wrapped his arm around Thalia,

"Nico, your like a little bro to me, Thalia is my little sister. She is not crazy...she's insane." Leo laughed and Thalia glowered at Percy but laughed when he stuck his tongue out at her. Nico got up and stared at Thalia in disgust,

"Does that mean she's my sister? Ew I'm now kinda related to Thalia Grace." Nico shivered and Thalia glared at him,

"Being related to an emo guy isn't my idea of a great day either."

"I'm not emo!"

"Could of fooled me!"

"Oh ya well Percy likes me more, right Perce?" Nico and Thalia looked at him expectantly and he raised his eyebrows in shock,

"Er..."

"Ladies ladies please. We all know that I am Percy's favorite, right Percy?" Bianca jumped in and Zoe laughed at Percy's dilemma. He slowly backed away and hid behind Zoe . The 3 siblings followed him and he shrunk back which made Zoe howl with laughter.

"Well...er...sorry I can't talk I gotta kiss Zoe!" he exclaimed and kissed a now surprised Zoe and the siblings groaned,

"Gross Perce!"

"Ew, what is this?!"

"MY EYES!" Percy pulled away from Zoe to find the teens cowering behind a laughing Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. He laughed along with Zoe at their fearful expression.

"You may have delayed us this time but we WILL get an answer, and it will be me!" Thalia declared and stuck her fist in the air. This soon made them start bickering until Zoe intervened,

"Okay people, it's time for game night to begin!" the Stolls suddenly strutted in with Grover.

"You think you can start without us?" The twins said in unison as they walked in.

"Yes." Reyna and Zoe said at the same time and Hazel giggled.

"Where would we be without the Stolls?" Frank asked and Leo nodded,

"Best pranksters, well besides Percy." As if on cue everyone looked at Percy to see him whispering and laughing with Zoe. He was playing with her hair and she was leaning against his chest. Thalia was glad to see Percy so happy, this was the happiest she's seen him ever since he moved schools. Zoe was smiling up at her boyfriend as he played with her long black hair. She was broken from her thoughts when someone loudly cleared their throat. The couple looked up to see a scowling Artemis standing above them. Percy sighed as Zoe sat a little further away from him. Artemis needed to have some faith in him, she needed to know that he would never hurt her.

"Perseus, can I have a word with you?" She said in a controlled and firm voice.

"Busted." Travis and Connor said in a sing song voice. Percy nodded and walked out of the room beside her. Once they were out of his friends hearing range she began talking,

"Perseus, I want you to break up with Zoe." She said bluntly and Percy's jaw dropped, he loved Zoe, she's his best friend, girlfriend, shoulder to cry on when he gets back painful memories, his partner in crime, his reason for waking up and coming to school.

"Let me think about it for a few min- no." He said seriously and had on a stoic facial expression. Artemis looked surprised but then enraged,

"What did you say boy?" She sneered knowing she struck a nerve. His face turned murderous and his calm green eyes suddenly looked like a hurricane.

"You heard me I said no. And I'm not a boy, if you listened girl, you would know that I'm a man." He glared at her and she glared back just as viciously. He just called her a girl, he no longer respected her and now she was furious.

"You are getting her in a lot of trouble at school-"

"I don't control her, she's free to make her own decisions. And I would never hurt her like that punk Hercules did, I love Zoe and would never even think of leaving her unless she wanted me too. So you will leave us be, don't cross me again girl, or we'll have a problem!" He snarled and pushed passed her. He didn't expect to get that angry at Artemis, he didn't care if she was mad at him. Trying to break him and Zoe up was like trying to save everyone from the titanic. It's impossible, he would never leave Zoe. She's his world, she didn't care that he's ill bred, she helped him regain his memories. That was Jason's problem, he was to bitter and angry about losing his memories that he didn't bother to ask anyone what they knew. Jason and Piper didn't have the strong bond that Percy and Zoe had.

He walked back into the room only to be rushed by Thalia, Nico, and Bianca.

"Who's your favorite?" Thalia asked eagerly. He chuckled, they looked like little puppies begging for food. He slipped by them and sat by Zoe.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Leo enthused and there were murmurs of agreement.

"I'll go first!" Percy volunteered and he sat up and grinned evilly at Nico,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ha, I was hoping you'd say that! I dare you to go tell Artemis that you love her." there was silence until the Stolls and Leo burst out laughing. Nico gulped and slipped out of the room. The group ran out after him to watch. Artemis was sitting at her office typing on her computer. Nico felt sweat bead down his face and he turned to his friends, all their heads were visible and their bodies were hidden. It was quite comical except he was to nervous about his dare.

"Urm...lady Artemis...can I talk to you really fast?" Nico asked timidly and Artemis whirled around and glared at him.

"What do you want boy? Well I'd prefer to talk to you then Perseus seeing as he was quite rude. Make it quick" She mused and Zoe glared at Percy who smiled sheepishly. Nico took a deep breath and swiped his sweaty knuckles on his pants.

"Well...I just wanted to say that...I love you?" It was more of a question but Artemis was stunned. She stood up and looked at Nico curiously, before decking him. His head snapped back and he staggered backwards. Her silver eyes blazed with anger,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOVE ME? I ABSOLUTELY CAN'T STAND YOU MALES!" She started yelling and ranting about how stupid boys are and she smacked him upside the head a couple more times. Once she finished her rant the friends all laughed and ran back to the room. Nico walked in with a black eye and glared at Percy,

"I would say I hate you but I know I'm your favorite so I won't say anything." Thalia and Bianca stood up and started yelling at Nico who yelled right back. Percy started laughing and everyone looked at him as though he was crazy.

"So-sorry, Nico g-got p-p-punched by Zoe's mom and it was h-h-h!" He broke off laughing again and everyone joined in except Nico who was sulking next to Bianca.

"Kay, Percy truth or dare?" Leo asked mischievously.

"Truth."

"Wow you couldn't be anymore of a girl right now could you?" He teased and Zoe glared at him,

"What's that supposed to mean Valdez?" He paled and twiddled his thumbs around nervously,

"Nothin."

"Good, or I'd have to give you a kiss." He gulped and nodded seriously.

"Oh what the hay, dare." Percy said and prepared himself for the challenge.

"Now we're talkin! I dare you to give Hazel a kiss on the cheek in front of Artemis." Percy's mouth fell open along with Zoe and Hazel.

"Are you insane, she already wants to kill Percy and now she WILL kill him!" Zoe shrieked and slapped Leo.

"Is it just me or are girls extremely violent?" Frank asked and Hazel smacked his arm,

"We are not violent!"

"Ya, you guys are just stupid so we have to knock some sense into you, like this."Thalia smacked the back of Nico's already aching head.

"OW!"

"GUYS CHILL! I'll do it, I mean it's just a kiss on the cheek." Percy said and shrugged. Zoe looked at him worriedly but he kissed her temple,

"I'll be fine." He reassured and he and Hazel went by the office. They stopped in front of it and pretended not to notice.

"Hazel thanks for helping me with my...English homework!" He enthused and gave her a hug.

"Aw no problem Perce!" He stepped out of the embrace and planted a kiss on her cheek. She blushed but looked nervous, had Artemis not seen anything? They looked around fearfully when suddenly Artemis flew out and tackled Percy. She threw a flurry of punches which he dodged but she caught him in the mouth. He could taste blood and caught her fist in his hand before she could strike him again. She was strong but Percy was stronger as he flipped them so she was under him and he pinned her down by her wrist. Hazel had run out of the room to get help. The blood was making him feel nauseous so he swallowed at but grimaced at the bitter taste. When she finally stopped struggling she glared at him,

"How dare you! You defy my wishes to break you 2 up earlier and here you are kissing another girl? You told me you wouldn't hurt her like Hercules and look at you now boy!" His anger fueled,

"I kissed her on the cheek! Or is this against the law to give another girl a kiss on the cheek. Have a little faith why don't ya? I love Zoe and your trying to take her from me, well news flash, I don't care who you are! Get over yourself and stop being mad about your old boyfriend Orion. It's been what? Five years? Just cuz he's a jerk doesn't mean I am, I'm nothing like Orion or Hercules so get over the fact that I love your daughter and quit whining about it!" He roared and got off her.

Artemis was beyond surprised that he had stood up to her like that. He had every reason to be mad at her, she had misjudged him a plethora of times. She liked how he wasn't afraid to tell her off, she couldn't help but wince at the thought of Orion. Percy saw this and helped her up,

"Look, I'm sorry I brought up Orion. Love sucks but it's worth it when you find the right person." He smiled fondly and Artemis smiled back, she was glad Zoe was dating him. He was a gentleman and she wasn't going to miss treat him anymore. The dominance he had showed earlier was proof that he truly cared for Zoe, had it been any other male she would of killed him herself.

"It is fine Perseus, go to your friends now. I am happy your the one with my daughter. I am sorry I've misjudged you and-" Percy raised his hand and she stopped talking,

"I understand, you just wanted to protect Zoe and make sure I wasn't another Hercules. I swear on my life that I will never break Zoe's heart. That if she didn't want me, I will leave her at peace." Artemis's eyes opened wide,

"That is a bold claim Perseus for you are only a sophomore , don't make promises you can't keep."

"Precisely why I made the promise, I knew I could keep it." Artemis smiled at him and gave him an approving nod. She was highly impressed by his intelligent responses. He gave her one more smile before walking up to the room. Once he entered he saw Hazel freaking out about how he was going to die. Zoe sped out of the room to save him only to ram into his chest. He chuckled and wrapped her into a hug, Thalia jumped up and hugged him as well along with Nico, Bianca, the Stolls, Reyna, Frank, Grover, and Hazel.

"We thought you were dead!" Frank yelled and Percy laughed,

"Artemis and I made peace."

"WHAT!" They exclaimed in unison. He nodded and they all stopped hugging him and looked at him in awe. He shrugged as if it was no big deal,

"Let's play spin the bottle." He suggested and Travis immediately whipped out pepper spray and sprayed it into his mouth. He smacked his lips obnoxiously and grinned,

"Line up ladies, I'm single." He winked and the girls rolled their eyes in disgust while the guys laughed loudly.

"Can I borrow that?" Percy asked and Travis gave it to him. He sprayed some in his mouth and then tickled Zoe. She opened her mouth to laugh but Percy squirted the minty spray into her mouth. She coughed as it burned her throat and glared at him,

"Sorry, just thought you could freshen up a little. If your gonna be kissing this stud your breath has to smell good for once." He said in the most serious face he could muster. The guys roared with laughter and the girls started working on his eulogy.

"He was the best brother I could of ever asked for. He was also really stupid and we all loved him for it, except Zoe because she killed him." She wiped a fake tear away while Zoe smacked Percy as hard as she could. He flew back and hit the couch, a red hand mark was imprinted onto his face, he held his cheek and as casually as possible scooted away from the enraged Zoe Nightshade. Then everyone laughed at them and Hazel came into the room with a bottle. She spun it and it landed on Leo. Frank glared at him but Leo was smiling smugly, she gave him a light kiss on the lips that left him blushing,

"That was awesome!" He enthused and Frank scowled,

"Don't get used to it Valdez." Leo spun it and it and it landed on Bianca. His grin widened but before he did so Percy threatened him,

"Don't get any ideas, she's single and she likes it." Nico nodded and glared at the the excited Mexican. Leo leaned forward only for Bianca to kiss him on the cheek. He sat back disappointed and handed the bottle dejectedly to Bianca. Nico and Percy snickered and high fived. Bianca spun it and it landed on Percy.

"Oh my gods." They groaned at the same time making everyone laugh. Percy gave her a kiss on the cheek and Thalia intervened,

"No more of this week kiss on the cheek crap. It's time for you babies to man up and kiss each other on the lips." Grover nodded in agreement and Percy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ya!" Leo jumped in only to have Frank, Nico, and Percy glare at him. Percy spun and it landed on Reyna who was blushing furiously.

"You better not enjoy this." Zoe threatened to a now nervous Percy. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips that made them both blush.

"She has really soft lips." Percy commented absentmindedly and Zoe back handed his cheek that she slapped earlier and he yelped.

"Sorry, stupid comment." He grumbled and Reyna laughed softly. She spun it and it landed on Frank.

"Careful Reyna, I would hate for you to see Pluto before your time." Hazel feigned innocence and Reyna narrowed her eyes at the dark skinned teen,

"I don't take threats lightly Hazel." She growled and smashed her lips to Frank but pulled away just as fast.

"Ew." She grumbled and wiped the her lips with the back of her hand. Frank looked offended,

"What's wrong?"

"I just kissed you...ugh!" The Asian looked offended.

"Stupid sailor." He hissed and she grinned cheekily at him,

"At least I can drive."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone yelled at a glum looking Frank. He started muttering under his breath. He spun the bottle and it landed on Leo. There was utter silence and Frank blew the bottle really hard so it landed on Reyna...again.

"God gods this is painful! Someone put me out of my misery!" She cried and Connor immediately raised his hand. She threw her other shoe at him and he fell to the ground making everyone laugh. The door bell rang and Reyna shot up,

"Oh I'll get it! I guess I'm gonna have to miss my turn, oh darn!" She said pretending to be disappointed. She raced out of the room leaving an even more offended Frank. Zoe snatched it from him and spun it. It landed on Percy who smirked at her,

"Yes! I get to kiss Zoe!" He cried out happily and gave her a big kiss. When they pulled away she was blushing like a fool. He spun it and winked at her, it landed on Thalia.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried and looked to the heavens,

"I can't kiss my own flesh in blood!" He pretended to sob,

"Why are the fates so cruel!?" Thalia rolled her eyes at his dramatics and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He stopped and flashed her a smile,

"Thanks Thals, that probably wasn't so bad for you because, I'm hot!" She chuckled and rolled her eyes. Zoe smacked him upside the head,

"What did I say about acting like Leo!"

"Acting like Leo is idiotic and if I act like him then I get an immediate death threat by you. If I do it again in the next five minutes then I will die and you will laugh and dance on my grave before killing Leo." Percy recited and Zoe smiled at him and patted his cheek,

"Good boy Percy."

"HEY! What's wrong with me?" Zoe looked at him in disgust,

"Everything." Percy and every one boomed with laughter and Leo sulked. Suddenly Jason, Piper, and Reyna came around the corner. Thalia got up along with Percy and Zoe,

"What are you 2 doing here?" She snarled and they looked at the enraged Percy in shame.

"We came to apologize." Jason said and Percy rushed towards him only to be held back by Zoe and Thalia.

"Bro, it's okay." Thalia whispered reassuringly and he relaxed slightly. Jason raised an eyebrow,

"Bro?"

"That's right, Percy's my big brother."

_**And I hope no one was offended by the stereotype, comments? Quick shout out to I-Love-Dolphins for being my 200 reviewer! Woo hoo! Thank you so much and thanks to my other reviewers. Keep commenting! thanks for the spin the bottle idea! Please comment about this chapter! Thanks again I-Love-Dolphins, your fantastic!**_


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you mean he's your brother? I am!" Jason snapped and Thalia raised an eyebrow,

"Nope, Percy is. I'm his favorite sibling, tell em Perce." She said confidently and Nico and Bianca rushed in.

"I'm his favorite!"

"No I'm his favorite!" All 3 of them glared at each other and Leo looked at Percy seriously,

"You gotta pick one man, I'm dying here with the suspense!" Percy completely forgot about Jason and Piper and turned to his family. They all had that puppy dog look and Percy looked at Thalia.

"Give me a reason, just a little bit enough! Sorry, give me a reason why you could be known as Percy Jackson's favorite sister." Thalia cracked her knuckles and took a deep breath,

"Well, we started out cousins so we already were family. Then I was there for you during your old life when Luke was bullying you-" he saw flashes of memories of Luke and Annabeth.

"-and I was your shoulder to lean on, your number one supporter. Then you vowed to always protect me-"

-MEMORY-

Percy looked around in confusion and noticed that he was absorbed into a memory. He was on a roof and could see the stars shine brightly over the house, the moon looked huge and bright. He saw himself when he was skinny and weak talking to Thalia. They both had their feet dangling off the roof and looking out at the sky.

"Beautiful stars." Thalia commented and past Percy rolled his eyes,

"The stars are always beautiful Catherine obvious."

"Did you just say...you've been watching Victorious again."

"And so have you if you remember that line!" He pointed an accusing finger at her and she pretended she was going to bite it. He pulled back really fast and his eyes widened, she laughed at him and he nudged her with his shoulder,

"Thanks for...being there for me with Luke." He said and she looked guilty,

"I'm sorry, he's changed for the worst. He used to be nice and now he's like this? I heard he's trying to help Kronos run a political campaign against Zeus."

"At least you believed me."

"This Annabeth chick still doesn't believe you? How about I go knock some sense into that stupid blonde?" Past Percy looked at her in panic,

"Don't! I like her a lot!"

"But does she like you?"

"What?"

"Does she like Percy Jackson or does she like getting payed to tutor you?" Past Percy pondered this for a moment and looked sadly at Thalia,

"I guess she likes getting payed more."

"Then she's not worth your time, look Percy you are the coolest guy I know and if she can't realize that now then I don't know if she'll realize it ever. Don't wait around for her Perce when you can do so much better." Past Percy and future Percy smiled at her,

"Thank you so much Thals, when I get big and strong I will protect you no matter what!" He promised and Thalia chuckled,

"And when your head gets large from your huge ego I'll love you no matter what." He rolled his eyes but future Percy laughed. Thalia took out her pocket knife and gave herself a small cut, both Percy's looked at her incredulously,

"Are you turning emo?" Past Percy asked nervously and Thalia rolled her eyes and grabbed Percy's hand, she gave him a small cut as well and he raised an eyebrow,

"Watcha doin?"

"We gotta be there for each other no matter what, so lets shake on it. It will be a blood promise." Past Percy nodded.

"I, Thalia Grace swear to be by Percy's side at all time."

"I, Percy Jackson swear what Thalia said, and to be the best protector Thalia could ever have." They shook and Thalia smiled at Percy widely,

"Now we have to have each others back, like a brother does a sister. Your my big brother Perce, it should be an honor." She teased about the last part and past Percy smiled.

-END OF MEMORY-

"A blood promise!" Percy exclaimed and hugged a now grinning Thalia,

"You remember?" She asked excitedly and Percy pulled back and looked into her electric blue eyes,

"Of course I do, I'm your big brother! It's an honor!" He exclaimed and she hugged him again tightly. Nico and Bianca looked depressed before Percy wrapped them into a hug.

"How about your all my favorite siblings?" He asked and Nico grumbled about being his favorite until Percy squeezed the life out of him.

"Okay! Okay!" He gave up and Percy smirked while Bianca and Thalia chuckled. Zoe smiled fondly at Percy, he's a good brother. She then turned and glared at Jason and Piper,

"You guys can leave now." Jason looked murderous as he glared at Thalia and Percy,

"How dare you steal my sister from me!" He snarled at an elated Percy, Thalia glared at Jason,

"He did no such thing, he was there when you weren't. While you were pouting like a baby he was with me actually trying to regain his memories, you don't ask any one anything. He's my brother because he tried to remember when you didn't!" She snarled and Zoe put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. As Jason looked down shamefully, Piper held his hand a gave Thalia a disapproving look who was whispering with Percy.

Connor slipped behind Jason unnoticed and Travis went up to the blonde smirking. Connor got on all fours right behind the blonde's legs.

"Jason, have a nice trip, see ya next fall!" Travis exclaimed to a confused Jason before shoving him. He let out a girlish scream before tripping over Connor and slamming into the wall. The Stolls roared with laughter along with everyone besides Piper and Jason. Jason looked miserable while Piper looked embarrassed at her boyfriends scream. Percy began to feel guilty and mentally cursed himself for loyalty. He had clearly gotten it from his mother, Poseidon had betrayed them and left his mom for another woman. He sighed and walked over to Jason, he thrust out his hand and Jason looked at him in surprise,

"I may not totally forgive you, but you guys drove here pretty late. You might as well stay for friends night." Jason took Percy's hand and was hoisted to his feet, Piper smiled in relief but no one knew how awkward the night would get.

Jason was about to hug Percy but Percy pointedly dropped his hand quickly and raced to Zoe and Thalia's side.

"Shall we finish spin the bottle?" He suggested and everyone nodded excitedly. Reyna spun and it landed on Connor.

"Dear gods! Which one of you idiots rigged this bottle so I had to kiss the most stupid, and repulsing guys. Minus Percy of course." Percy smiled proudly until Zoe smacked the back of his head,

"It's not my fault that I'm a good kisser!" He cried indigently only to receive another smack to the back of the head. Thalia chuckled and threw her feet onto his lap, he moved them away but she gave him the puppy dog look that he couldn't resist. Stupid little sisters, he thought in defeat as he stuck his tongue out at a smirking Thalia Grace. Reyna and Connor were getting closer to each other while yelling insults, getting annoyed Percy crept towards them and when their noses were touching, though they were still yelling, he lightly pushed their faces together. Their lips touched and they immediately recoiled,

"Oh my gods, EW!" Reyna shrieked and she viciously wiped her lips on her sleeve.

"Gross! I've got Reyna cooties!" Connor roared and started spitting repeatedly. Leo guawfed loudly while Percy struggled to contain his laughter. Nico looked as red as a ballon as he rolled around laughing. Zoe and Thalia hid their faces in Percy's shoulders and were both shaking hard. Frank and Hazel didn't bother to contain their laughter as they clung to each other for support to keep from falling over. Travis laughed along with Bianca and they clutched their sides because they were hurting from laughing so hard. Grover howled loudly and and started wolf whistling at the enemies. Piper and Jason sat there awkwardly, not sure if it was appropriate for the 2 most hated people to join in on their fun.

Once the laughter finally died down Connor spun and it landed on Jason...awkwardness began to fill the air and no one made a sound. Connor broke the silence with a disgusted look at Jason,

"Now that's one girl I don't want to kiss, heck I'd rather kiss Popeye over there then give you a hug." The group erupted into laughter again except for a fuming Jason and an annoyed Piper. Connor spun again and it landed on Frank, Percy looked at him teasingly,

"Alright guys, lesbiahonest." He took the words from Fat Amy and mimicked her voice almost perfectly. Connor glared at him while the group laughed even harder,

"I gotta pee!" Yelled a red faced Leo as he sprinted out of the room, in a last ditch effort he spun again and it landed on Piper. He groaned loudly and ignored the glare from Jason, he leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. He started coughing loudly and Leo waltzed back in to see him like that. The Mexican slipped to his seat and watched the exaggerating Stoll,

"My lips...they...they...burnnnnnn." He fell to the ground unmoving making the guys chuckle and the girls give Piper side way glances. Travis sniffed,

"Her poison's lips will touch you no longer! I will avenge your death! Sick her Zoe!" He commanded and Percy had to bit his lip to keep a laugh and smile from appearing. Zoe'a eyes widened,

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, sick her girl! I can't hit chicks but you can, so tallyho! For Narnia!" He roared and pointed at Piper,

"Quickly Zoe, sick this evil, ugly queen...I forgot her name but sick this terrifying creature!" Percy's lips began to tremble as he fought to keep from laughing. Both girls glared at Travis who was oblivious to the hole he was digging himself in,

"You shall die horrid creature, return to the pit of tartuaruas fowl beast, hurry up Zoe! You gotta sick her." Zoe tackled him and everyone burst into laughter, she threw punches and elbows. He yelled for help but no one dared get in the way of the livid Zoe Nightshade.

"Connor! Go on without me!"

"Well, only if you insist." This caused more laughter but Jason and Piper were angry at his words as well. Percy finally dragged Zoe off him but she was still kicking and throwing punches as she struggled to get out of his grasp but to no avail.

"Let me down! I haven't killed him yet!" She snarled as she tried to get the boy who treated her like a dog. Travis had a bloody nose and black eye, he looked up at her fearfully and hid behind Connor.

"Zoe, babe it's alright. He's had enough." He whispered calmly and Zoe relaxed and was sitting on his lap.

"What's with all the ruckus!" Yelled an angry Artemis, but once she saw the contained Zoe and the bloody Travis she smirked,

"Oh, well carry on then. Don't want to ruin your fun." Travis looked at her in disbelief but she was already out the door. Piper was still angry and went towards him to beat him up as well but Percy snapped,

"Gods sit down Piper! He's had enough okay? Look at him, my girl did a great job beating him up and he doesn't need another chick trying to kill him." Piper glared at Percy but he glared right back along with Zoe. Remembering the punches Zoe had delivered she sat back down by Jason who glared at Percy. Percy ignored him and buried his face in Zoe's hair.

"Ya! Besides, what were you gonna do beauty queen? Apply his make up?" Nico sneered and Jason stood up and stalked towards him. Nico stared at him fearlessly and Percy was in front of him instantly,

"Touch my brother and I'll kill you." Jason flinched at the malice in Percy's voice and the way his bright green eyes turned dark and stormy.

"Touch Percy your dead." Thalia threatened while Bianca and Zoe nodded in agreement. Leo and Frank glared at Jason, daring him to try anything. Hazel, Reyna, Grover, and the Stolls jumped to Percy's defense in a heartbeat. Percy smiled at his friends and family, he felt touched that they would go through such lengths to protect him. He was especially proud of his little brother for standing up to Jason even though he was bigger and stronger.

"Jason, don't make it end like this again. Stop this and go sit down. We don't need a fight going on during friends night. We'll pretend this never happened if you sit down now." Percy said softly, many were surprised that he was being kind about the situation despite the fact that Jason almost hurt Nico. Jason nodded grudgingly and sat by Piper who looked as white as a ghost. Percy looked at Nico and smiled,

"I'm proud of you Nico. You stood up for yourself, but careful with your words for the tongue is the sharpest weapon at your disposal." Everyone looked at Percy in shock,

"Uh."- Grover

"What the Pluto?"- Reyna

"Did kelp head actually say something intelligent?"- Thalia

"I dunno, I think a knife is pretty sharp."- Travis

"I knew an apocalypse would happen."-Zoe

"Way to go Perce!"- Bianca

"Thanks Percy...did you actually say that?"- Nico

"Dude! You are my idol! Babe magnet, Romeo, athlete, and now wise! Your awesome!"-Leo

"Who'd of thought?"-Connor

"Wow, you went all master Yoda on me!"- Frank

"Well...that was unexpected."- Hazel

"Thanks for believing I'm wise so easily." Percy said sarcastically and his friends chuckled while Jason and Piper quietly started conversing. Once they finished Piper spun and landed on Percy. He gave a small smile and she blushed heavily. He gave her a kiss on the lips and her whole face turned red. Zoe shook her head at Percy disapprovingly before smacking him on the head,

"Now what?"

"Stop making girls blush."

"Okay that's not even fair!"

"Ya, stop being you."

"It's hard for me not to be this." He joked and gestured at himself, this got him smacked again making everyone laugh. They all ended the night watching Iron man 3.

"Pepper is hot!" Leo exclaimed making all the guys nod in agreement and their girlfriends glared at them. Zoe elbowed Percy and he smiled sheepishly,

"Not as hot as Zoe."

"Nice save."

"I try."

"Superman from Man of Steel is uber hot!" Hazel exclaimed and the girls agreed instantly causing all the guys to scowl. Soon they all drifted off to sleep, at 7:00 in the morning.

_**And thank you to all of my reviewers, please comment! And of course this isn't mandatory. What did you think? I'm thinking about ending this soon, any thoughts? **_


	27. apology, please read

To all the fans, this is not an update. I'm so sorry, I will not be updating today but tomorrow. I've been spending the day brain storming and I need more ideas for junior and senior year. I hope you guys can wait a day, unless you want a crapy chapter I really do need a bit more time. In your reviews I'd rather you not call me out for updating, I think we established that I apologized. If you guys wouldn't mind, give me some ideas please. Funny, dramatic, scary, sad, I don't care. I need something to build off of.


	28. Chapter 28

Percy was just about to walk out of the bathroom when 3 guys got in his way. He recognized them instantly,

"If it isn't Luke and his dogs." He sneered and the companions eyes flashed angrily while Luke gave a small smile,

"Funny, believe it or not we're not here to beat you up."

"Well then what do you want?"

"We want to watch you fight Hercules." As if on cue Hercules walked out of a stall and cracked his knuckles. He grinned sadistically at Percy who rolled his eyes at him. Hercules then began stretching his arms out and the fearless Percy began to feel agitated,

"Seriously, can we get on with the fight? Or do you need to practice your ballet as well?" Hercules's nostrils flared and he charged at Percy, this is for Zoe. He thought savagely and easily caught his fist. Hercules looked at him in surprise and Percy twisted his hand behind his back. He found that he couldn't move without his arm hurting, Percy roughly kicked his legs out from under him and Hercules face planted the ground. Luke and his cronies laughed only angering Percy even more.

Much to the surprise of everyone he picked up Hercules by the throat and slammed his face into the wall and heard a sickening crunch. He then threw him with tremendous force into one of the stalls. Hercules fell into the toilet, well his head did. Percy whirled on Luke and pinned him to the wall,

"If that weakling try's to get me jailed for this, I expect you to vouch for me...or you could end up like him. I have no problem with you Luke , what happened back then doesn't matter. If you touch Zoe, look at her, speak to her. I will kill you, make no mistake of me leaving empty threats." Luke's eyes widened at the dark green eyes and threats that belonged to Percy. None of Luke's companions tried anything because they knew Jackson was strong, they saw who he fought and knew that Hercules was a wrestler, a very good one.

"Now if the cops come for me, you will vouch that what I did was purely self defense because it was. You are to say no different or..." He trailed off and looked pointedly in Hercules direction. Luke nodded and was as white as a ghost.

"I swear on the Styx's." thunder rumbled and Luke's eyes widened even more. He had seen the strength that Percy possessed and knew to leave Zoe alone and be on his side. Though he was in fear he couldn't help but think of the valuable asset Percy could be. Percy released Luke and looked back at Hercules who was trying to unclog his head from the toilet. He pulled out his phone and took several pictures, for Zoe. He gave Luke a warning glare,

"Leave MY girl alone." He hissed and stalked out of the bathroom.

-LUNCH-

"Hey Zoe, got you a present." She looked confused and then angry,

"Jackson, I swear to the gods if it's another-"

"It's not!" He cut her off impatiently and showed her the pictures of Hercules. She started laughing loudly causing the rest of the group to try to look at the phone. He showed everyone and soon the whole table was in giggles. Jason and Piper sat there glumly and kept their heads down. Percy said they could sit with them again but no one bothered to make conversation with them.

"When did this happen?" Zoe asked in astonishment.

"Early this morning, he challenged me to a fight in the bathroom which wasn't weird at all." Percy said sarcastically and Zoe laughed.

"You know I won for you right?" Her eyebrows raised and she planted a kiss on his lips,

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Thalia high fived Percy,

"Nice job bro!" She enthused and Jason scowled bitterly. He couldn't believe that Thalia chose Percy over him, he really screwed up. Jason had started gaining back his memories but his pride consumed him and he refused to ask for help. He started remembering Thalia and then Piper. His memories were the slowest to return because he moodily sat by himself trying to find memories but found few.

"Thanks Thals, he reached over and ruffles her hair,

"You little scamp!" He cooed affectionately and Thalia swatted his hands away but had a small smile.

"Just cuz your my big brother, doesn't mean you can mess up my hair!" She cried indigently as she tried to smooth it out. He smiled mischievously at her,

"Big plans today?"

"Yep, I've got a busy day of beating you up, giving you hugs, and enjoying watching Zoe smack you around." Zoe perked up instantly once she mentioned this,

"I like this schedule!" Percy looked hurt,

"Traitor."

"Me beating you only shows I care."

"It only shows that you'll be arrested for domestic violence."

"I'll find away to keep you from talking." There was silence, until Leo spoke up,

"Dude, you better run." Percy laughed along with everyone else. They continued conversing until Jason spoke up,

"So Percy, how was your day today?" There was silence again and Percy frowned at Jason,

"Fine...why?"

"Just trying to be social."

"I like it better when your antisocial." Frank muttered and Piper glared at him. Nico chuckled and Grover spoke up,

"Perce, we still going to the ice cream shop?" Percy nodded and looked at the couple who were an outcast,

"You guys can come if you'd like." There was a yell of outrage as everyone started to protest.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Percy roared and the whole lunch room looked at him.

"Look, just let them come alright. It's not even a big deal!" They started grumbling and Jason and Piper shot him grateful looks. He gave them a stiff nod and continued to eat his lunch.

-ICE CREAM SHOP-

"I still can't believe you can eat that." Zoe said in disgust as she gestured to his blue ice cream. He rolled his and took a lick of her chocolate ice cream. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. He smacked his lips obnoxiously,

"I still can't believe you eat that." He mocked her disgusted tone. She glared at him,

"Oh my gods did you have to ruin my ice cream?"

"Yep, did you have to ruin my dreams?"

"What are you talking about moron?"

"All you do is crush my dreams," his voice went up an octave as he wiped away a fake tear,

"and tear down my hope." His friends laughed and Zoe chucked her ruined ice cream at him and he ducked. It smashed in Leo's face causing Percy, Zoe, Thalia, Bianca, and Nico to roar with laughter louder then anyone else.

"That's for kissing Bianca!" Percy yelled and high fived Nico and felt as though they had avenged their sister from the horrible kiss she had to endure from Leo...even if she kissed him on the cheek. Leo swiped off the ice cream from his face and bellowed with laughter. Jason could suddenly remember when Zoe did that to him, when he yelled at Percy. Guilt wracked his body and he looked at his distant friend sadly. Had he been that cruel? His guilt went away once he saw Thalia talking animatedly with Percy. He laughed and threw his arm around her. He couldn't help but get angry when he saw the bond between Percy and Thalia.

Percy looked at Zoe and extended his ice cream,

"Wanna bite?"

"No! You ruined my ice cream! Get that disgusting thing out of my face."

"Baby." He grumbled and she glared at him. In one swift movement she smacked his hand making his ice cream fall.

"Nooooooooo!" He cried and fell to his knees looking at his ice cream sadly.

"You- you monster! All he did was taste delicious." He picked up the cone dejectedly and threw it away from him. Nico, Leo, and Frank laughed and Zoe rolled her eyes at his dramatics. He sat there sadly and the Stolls mock glared at Zoe,

"How could you!" They yelled in unison and started comforting Percy.

"HE WAS SO YOUNG!" Percy cried and Zoe smirked. She bent down and gave Percy a peck on the lips.

"All better!" He jumped up grinning making Thalia laugh and Percy started grumbling,

"Air head."

"Kelp head."

"Sparky."

"Fish head."

"Dummy."

"Moron."

"Nico."

"Oh my gods, that's probably the worst insult you could of called me." Thalia said in shock. Percy and Zoe chuckled.

"Hey!" Nico cried indigently.

"What? It's true stupid."

"Bring it thunder butt." Thalia's eyes popped open wide and Nico was smirking, everyone was laughing hard. There was a thunderous slap and Nico was on the ground clutching his cheek in pain. Grover howled with laugher while Reyna high fived Thalia. Bianca looked murderous but Percy put a gentle hand on her shoulder,

"It's okay, Nico needs to learn how to take a slap, especially if he hangs out with such violent chicks." Zoe smacked the back of his head,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What else would it mean!" He cried incredulously.

"Watch your opinions Jackson."

"That was a fact."

"Well guys are stupid."

"Ya, that's what makes us so awesome!" The guys yelled in agreement while the girls scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"Connor, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course Travis."

"PRANK WAR!"

-AT PERCY'S HOUSE-

The boys and the girls had decided to start a prank war, it would be dangerous, messy, and crazy.

_**And, I need some hilarious prank ideas. Pranks that are so funny that you start crying. Who do you think will win. Oh and I started a new story, it's Percabeth. The next chapter will mainly be the prank war so suggestions would be lovely. Please check out my other story as well.**_


	29. Chapter 29

"You sure this is gonna work?"

"Of course it is!"

"Well why aren't they screamin yet?"

"Relax Grover, we must let nature take it's course." Percy chided and Grover chuckled. Suddenly there was a loud scream and a series of curses from Reyna who burst out of the bathroom. Percy and Grover had put plastic on the toilet, so once one of the girls had to go they would accidently...well you know...pee themselves. The duo high fived and laughed at the red faced Reyna who had a few wet spots on her pants.

"Travis, Connor! Make that point 1 for the guys!" Percy hollered and the Stolls let out a series of cheers and they marked on the white board.

The boys had team named themselves- Team Halfblood. Percy, Nico, Stolls, Grover, Leo, Frank, and Jason. Though he wasn't actually forgiven Percy invited him anyway.

The girls team named themselves- Team Hunters. Zoe, Bianca, Reyna, Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper. Piper wasn't forgiven either but both teams desperately wanted to win. Percy convinced Zoe and the others to let Annabeth come because he forgave her.

Reyna chased after them and they laughed as they ran down the hall. They were suddenly tripped and face planted into pie. Percy groaned looked up to see Zoe and Thalia smirking down at him. He was beyond surprised that he had been pranked right after he finished a prank.

"We knew all about your little prank Perce, Reyna was bait." Reyna scowled and glared at all of them,

"I'm never doing that again, now if you all would excuse me I'm going to go change my underpants...and take a hot shower...and then I'm going to gut you Percy." She growled the last part and stomped away. The Stolls ran in and sighed once they saw Percy and Grover covered in pie,

"I'll go give them a point." Travis grumbled and stalked into his room. Percy then had a devious idea, he started choking and making his face turn red,

"Wh-what kind of pie is this?" He croaked while trying to breathe and Zoe frowned,

"I dunno." Thalia started to look worried as Percy hands clenched and a vein appeared on his forehead.

"I-I thi...think it's coconut!" He gasped and his face turned blue, Zoe rolled her eyes and Thalia gasped,

"Zoe, this isn't a prank, Percy is actually allergic to coconut! Hurry grab a paper towel!" They rushed into the kitchen and Grover looked over at his friend worriedly before Percy winked at him. The girls rushed in and Thalia had a allergy shot while Zoe wiped all the pie off his face. Once she finished he snatched the napkin from her and smeared it all over her face.

"Thank you so much Zoe, for cleaning me all up." he said while smirking and he grabbed Grover's arm and they sprinted away. Thalia was stifling a laugh while Zoe's face turned red with anger and embarrassment,

"What? Are you allergic to coconut too?" Thalia teased before she burst with laughter. Reyna suddenly walked in with wet hair from her shower and once she saw Zoe's face she roared with laughter,

"Ha! Paybacks a -"

The guys were planning their next prank carefully as were the girls.

"Jason lets move." Percy said and they were walking into the living room. Suddenly Jason whirled on Percy,

"You stupid, ill bred, monster! Why couldn't you protect me better!" Jason snarled and Percy had tears in his eyes as he glared at Jason with disdain,

"I hate you, your no better then Luke!"

"POOP HEAD!" Jason roared and Percy looked offended,

"Doody brain!"

"Meaner!"

"Dumb Blonde!"

"Kelp head!"

"Air head!"

"Loser!"

"I'll make Zoe kiss you!"

"I'll make Piper kiss you!"

"She didn't seem to mind the first time."

"Why you little-"

"She was blushing heavily because of kissing me! The totally smokin hot Percy Jackson!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Zoe, Annabeth, and Piper rushed in and tried to calm the screaming boys. Percy gave Jason a sly wink and scooped up Annabeth and Zoe before sprinting down the hall, Jason grabbed Piper and they tossed the screaming girls into the closet and locked it from the outside.

"When I get out of here I'm gonna kiss you both so hard!"- Zoe

"You stupid seaweed brain, I'm gonna kill you!"- Annabeth

"Jason Cornelius Grace! Let me out this instant!"- Piper

Percy snickered at Jason who frowned at him in confusion,

"What?"

"Nothing Cornelius!" He roared with laughter and clutched his aching sides. Jason groaned and turned to walk away, only to slip and fall flat on his back. Bianca smirked and held up a banana peel.

"Nice job sis! But can you at least leave the girls in their for a little while longer?" Percy pleaded and Bianca shrugged before slapping Percy with the peel,

"Ew!" He groaned and wiped off the sticky fruit from his face. Bianca then swept his legs out from under him and he fell in something squishy. His eyes widened comically,

"What is this?"

"All I can say is, that you better go change that shirt." Percy jumped up and sprinted out of the room, Ew! I think I just fell in dog poop. He thought in disgust and immediately trashed his favorite shirt, I hate the fates.

"Great! I'm stuck with you two." Zoe grumbled and the girls looked offended.

"What did I do? Percy forgives me now!" Annabeth defended and Zoe rolled her eyes,

"Just cuz he's so nice doesn't mean I am, not to mention you kissed MY boyfriend. And I absolutely can't stand miss beauty queen over there because she sided with Jason and called Percy ill bred." Annabeth turned and glared at a now pale Piper,

"You did what?"- Annabeth

"Look I'm sorry-"- Piper

"His dad is a horrible subject for you to bring up, and you called him ill bred!?"- Annabeth

"Like you can judge, you told Luke about his dead beat dad."- Zoe

"Mistakes happen."- Annabeth

"Ya."- Piper

"Shut up Piper."- Annabeth

"Ya mistakes happen but that's not the only crap sentence I've heard from your mouth you stupid Blonde."- Zoe

"First of all that was offensive and very stereotypical-"- Annabeth

"That's why I said it stupid. Thanks for proving my point"- Zoe

"At least I wasn't stupid enough to think that Hercules, the biggest playboy ever, liked me."- Annabeth

"Watch it stupid, I'd hate to see those pretty curls you have ripped off your scalp."- Zoe

"Dang."- Piper

"Shut up Piper!"- Annabeth

"That's it! Tell me to shut up one more time-"- Piper

"Shut up Piper." - Annabeth

"Somebody hold my earrings!"- Piper

"Want me to hold your push up braw too? It might get in the way."- Annabeth

"I'm going to kill you!"- Piper

"Hee hee, that was actually kinda funny."-Zoe

Piper slugged Annabeth who hit the wall with a hard THUNK! Annabeth popped back up,

"Time out!" Piper yelped and quickly took off her earring, she couldn't get the other one out and she looked at Annabeth,

"Will you help me with this one?"

"Oh, sure." Annabeth took out the last earring and handed it to Piper who gave them to Zoe,

"Could you hold these while I fight please."

"This outta be good. Sure, I wasn't doing anything anyway." Zoe held the earrings and Piper looked at Annabeth,

"Time in!" Annabeth kicked her in the stomach and Piper turtled. Once she regained her breath Annabeth looked panicked,

"Time out! I still have my necklace on, Piper do you think you could get this off for me?"

Percy finally decided to open the door and saw Piper and Annabeth beating the tar out of each other, Zoe was patiently standing there holding a pair of earrings and a necklace as she watched the fight with amusement. Once the girls saw him they froze and Percy paled,

"Um, I see your all busy so I'll come back later when your finished battling it out. If you guys need anything holler, I'm just gonna be in the bathroom peeing my pants." He raced away and the 3 girls chased after him. Instead of going to the bathroom he went into his room and locked the door. They started pounding loudly and Percy gulped, the guys all looked at him in confusion until they heard the screams of the girls.

"Who's out there?" Travis asked.

Percy grimaced, "Annabeth, Zoe, and Piper." Travis grinned deviously and put his back pack on the bed,

"I've been saving these for a special occasion." He opened it and pulled out 2 tarantulas.

"He's not coming out." Annabeth huffed, but then the door opened and 2 tarantulas were flying out of the room, one landed on Annabeth's arm and the other on Piper's head.

"SPIDER!" They screamed in unison and tried to shake off the tarantulas and Zoe paled,

"Well, oh goodness look at the time! I'm late for my...staying away from spiders appointment! Gotta run!" She sprinted away and Annabeth and Piper ran around madly trying to shake off the arachnids but they stuck.

"OH MY GODS, GET IT OFF!" Annabeth squealed.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME, KILL ME! AW! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Piper shrieked and they didn't notice the boys and girls watching the scene while stifling their laughs. Annabeth and Piper flailed around helplessly while Annabeth shook her arm and Piper smacked her head in an effort to get it off. The tarantula on her head hissed making her scream even louder and she and Annabeth collided. They fell to the ground with a thud and didn't move,

"Wow, 2 for the price of one!" Zoe cheered as she looked at her unconscious rivals happily.

"Who pulled this prank?" Reyna asked and Travis and Connor raised their hands proudly. Reyna and Thalia smirked at each other knowingly, they picked up the tarantulas and in unison shoved them down the Stolls pants.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed and Connor let out a girlish scream so loud that it could be heard throughout America as he clutched his family jewels.

"A pity, now he'll never have children." Reyna mocked and everyone roared with laughter. Travis was dancing crazily as the spider traveled throughout his pants. Connor waddled to the kitchen and brought out a frying pan. The spider crawled out of his pants and he beat it viciously with the pan. It was reduced to mush and he ran to his brother,

"I'LL SAVE YOU DUDE! FOR NARNIA!" He hit Travis with the pan full force and Travis screamed even more loudly and he crumpled. The tarantula crawled onto Leo's foot and Connor beat it with the pain as hard as he could making Leo shriek and hop on one foot as he clutched the other one.

"Connor what's wrong with you! Now Leo has spider guts all over his nice shoes!" Percy exclaimed making everyone laugh even harder. They were all in tears at the prank gone wrong. While they were distracted Percy nodded to Nico who ran out of the room. He returned with a blue ice cream cone, Sherbert.

He crept up behind Zoe and smashed it onto her head. She let out a loud gasp as the freezing, disgusting ice cream got all in her hair and on her neck and clothes. Nico then took the remainder of the ice cream and shoved in her agape mouth. She choked and swallowed the sicking blue ice cream. She whirled on Nico and spat saliva in his face,

"MY EYES!"

"It can't be as bad as watching Percy and Zoe kiss." Grover grumbled and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You better run DiAngelo, I'm going to kill you. I will then dance on your grave like I plan to do with Leo and Percy. After that I'll resurrect you and wound you slowly, then I'll leave you stranded in a desert while the buzzards and ravens eat you alive."Everyone's mouth fell open and Nico looked green, he sprinted out of the room and Zoe was right on his heels.

**And I must admit, I died laughing at the spider part. I could just imagine it happening and I totally lost it. Okay, don't be upset but I'm begging you to give my new story a chance- The son of Vesta. It's about Percy and the next chapter will be the first chapter of the son of Vesta. Please check it out. Questions, comments, opinions?**


	30. A look at my new story, please read

The Roman Hearth goddess poked the flames and stared at the ground sadly, though she was an eternal maiden she had always wanted a child, she had always wanted a child that she could be proud of. One that would love her as she did him, one that she could sing to sleep and love.

"I know what you want Vesta." She turned to see Hecate smirking knowingly at her. Vesta barely acknowledged her for she knew how sneaky and deceiving Hecate was,

"Why are you on Olympus Hecate? You know Jupiter wouldn't be pleased." She said stoically,

"I know you want a child, preferably a boy. I can give that to you, for a price of course." Hecate ignored her question, Vesta perked immediately once she mentioned having a child.

"How will I have one without breaking my vow?" She asked curiously and Hecate conjured up a vile filled with blue liquid, Vesta looked at her in confusion and Hecate began to explain,

"You must make him from the hearth, Poseidon must help you as well. If you and Poseidon can make him from the hearth then he shall inherit both your powers, he will be extremely powerful. But there's a catch, he will be a demigod." Vesta felt elated, she could have a son without breaking her vow. Her son would be a demigod, she didn't mind that. Jupiter would kill her and her child. She knew her brother always assumed the worst, he would destroy him to ensure his own safety.

"But Jupiter is paranoid, he would probably kill my son to protect his throne and power." She spat angrily and scowled. Hecate was surprised to see Vesta so passionate about her future son.

"You will have to hide him for a while, you know what happened to Hades's kids and their mother." Vesta nodded glumly at her Greek brother's loss, her little bother was cruel and unfit to rule the gods. No one questioned him though, he was mad with power and royalty. Vesta knew that having a child from the hearth would be a bad idea, but her want over came her logical side.

"I swear on the Styx's that I will agree to your terms if you help me with my child." Thunder rumbled and Hecate smirked,

"Good, and I know just where to hide him."

-FIVE YEARS LATER-

Five year old Percy didn't understand why his parents didn't want him, was he a bad kid, was he a mistake? He asked himself these questions constantly in hopes to understand why he was so unwanted. He kicked at the dirty, cracked floor boards sadly. He was in a room with about twenty beds in it. The room was smelly and dark, all he could hear were quiet breaths of children sleeping. He picked at the hem of his shirt as he became lost in his thoughts again. He had a little bit of hope that his parents had left him here because they were poor and loved him. But the more he mulled over the idea the more he was sure it wasn't true. Ditching a child at a broke and smelly orphanage wasn't his idea of love.

He bounced from home to home only to get sent back to the orphanage. When he was tossed back he was ridiculed for being a freak. Anytime his anger got the best of him something caught on fire, or the indoor plumbing would burst and flood the house. His eyes both transfixed and frightened everyone. They were a beautiful sea green with a red ring around the irises that drew people in, but when he became angry they would literally burst into red flames, he didn't know this happened. But because of the mist the mortals saw his eyes turning a blood red. He was broken from his thoughts when a man burst into the room,

"What are you doing up boy!" Gabe roared and Percy flinched,

"Sowwy Gabe." He silently prayed that he wouldn't get hit, Gabe grumbled something and lumbered out of the room. Percy had trouble pronouncing his r's correctly and many of the couples who adopted him thought it was adorable.

"Just get to bed boy!" He shouted from the other room. He despised the word boy almost as much as he despised Gabe, the care taker of the orphanage. He grumbled angrily and without knowing his eyes lit up in flames. He was sick of this, the mean kids, the stupid, abusive, alcoholic, care taker. He was sick of the couples who feared him, sick of thinking about his parents, sick of being depressed. Even though all these things plagued his mind daily he could feel a bit of hope flicker through him as if a tiny flame that never went out.

That night he decided to leave, unfortunately since he was only five he just left. He didn't bother to think of the future, he only thought of freedom from the horrible prison. He ran from the orphanage and never looked back.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

Percy was tired, cold, lost, and lonely. He wandered through the woods shivering, he finally sat by a tree. He huddled and wrapped his arms around himself trying to warm up. It did little to stop the goose bumps that kept appearing. It didn't help that he was only in a t-shirt and shorts. He remembered how any time he got angry something would light on fire. He started thinking of everything that had ever made him mad,

"Gabe hitting you," he murmured and felt his gut clench,

"Zack teasing you, people being afwaid of you," his body began to feel warmer and he kept going,

"Being wetuwened(returned) to the pwison, mommy and daddy leaving you behind." His words made him tremble and soon the dead log in front of him lit on fire. He jumped in surprise but scooted to it eagerly. The warmth felt fantastic and he stared into the flames of the mesmerizing fire. Being five, Percy was curious and he reached out to touch it. The fire danced from the log to his hand and he shook it in fear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed but the fire stuck to his hand. He danced around wildly trying to put it out. He stopped once his hand didn't burn.

"Pwetty." He murmured and touched the flaming log again, I don't want my hand to be on fire anymore. He pleaded silently and pulled away from the log to find his hand perfectly normal. He grinned, but before he could do it again he heard a voice yell,

"Stop right there!" He whirled around to see a twelve year old with auburn hair and silver eyes glaring at him. She had a silver bow pointed at him and was surrounded by girls who had their bows pointed at him as well. A girl with black hair and black eyes stepped beside the twelve year old. She had on a tiara and wore a sneer,

"Why are you burning things boy?" She said boy as if it was the worst world in the world, it was to Percy. Being called boy made him slightly frustrated, luckily not enough for his eyes to burst into to flames. Anytime he was called boy he thought of Gabe and getting smacked around by him.

"My names not boy! My names Pewcy!" A few of the girls snickered at his lisp and he glared at them. He was on the brink of being angry,

"Because I asked." She said tauntingly and the girls snickered again.

"Enough Zoe, why are you lighting things on fire boy? We happen to live in these woods." The twelve year old asked and Percy bristled,

"I told you, my names Pewcy! And I was cold so I lit it the log on fiwe(fire). I didn't want to die." The silver eyed girl glared at Percy,

"Hand me your lighter." She commanded and Percy glared right back.

"I don't have one." The black hair girl, Zoe, walked towards him menacingly and stuck out her hand, he flinched expecting to be slapped but her hand never went by his face. The silver eyed girl frowned at this but no one else seemed to notice.

"Give me the lighter Pewcy." She taunted his lisp with malice and his eyes suddenly burst into flames. Zoe stepped back in surprise and he continued to glare at her,

"Stop making fun of me!" He screamed and suddenly a ring of fire surrounded him. Zoe jumped back and looked at him with shock along with the other hunters.

_**And what do you think? To all the percabeth fans I'm doing this for you guys. To perzoe fans I'm not finished with that fanfic yet. Please leave comments or opinions, or ideas!**_


	31. Chapter 31

The prank wars got more and more extreme as injuries happened every five minutes. It was soon 5:00am and there wasn't a single noise in the house, except for the boys who were whispering about more pranks they could use to win. The meeting wasn't going so well since everyone was extremely tired and disoriented.

"I say we...we...smack em with a hammer! Preferably Reyna." Connor grumbled as he sipped on some red bull. Percy looked at his friend in shock,

"Dude she's a girl!"

"Could of fooled me." Nico, Leo, and Frank burst into giggles making the groggy Grover scowl at them,

"Will you girls shut up! Some of us have headaches and your stupid giggling isn't helping." Nico glared at him before smiling,

"Is this a dream? I feel very light headed right now and if it is a dream can you losers find me a girl to kiss." All the guys looked at him with worry,

"Zoe did beat him up pretty bad." Percy said as he clapped a hand on Nico's shoulder. Nico frowned at him,

"I can take that girl anytime, she's nothin but a pansy!" Everyone starred at him wide eyed and Connor grinned fiendishly at him and started recording Nico with his phone slyly,

"What did you say Nico?"

"I said that I can take on Zoe anytime, she a pansy and is all bark no bite. Why, I bet Leo could take her down!" He boasted and Leo paled,

"Dude...be careful man...she would kiss you if she heard you saying that." Nico waved him off sleepily and then grinned at Percy,

"Big bro, you know your a lady killer? I mean, do you see the way Reyna and Piper blush when your around them?" Percy shrugged,

"I love Zoe, and if anyone's a pansy it's Piper...actually she seemed like she could take on Annabeth pretty well." Jason wasn't listening to the conversation as he played Plants vs. Zombies on his phone.

"I guess, hey...guess what?"

"What?"

"I like...girls." He then erupted into a fit of giggles and Leo slapped the back of his head while Percy face palmed,

"I know you do Nico."

"WHAT! Who told you my secret?!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Nooooooooooo, I only had 5 red bulls!" He defended and held out 10 fingers. Percy groaned loudly and glared at everyone in the room,

"Who gave him the red bull?" Everyone looked around in confusion until Jason raised his hand and turned off his phone,

"My bad guys, he said he could handle it. I didn't know he took 5 though." Percy yawned and waved Jason off,

"It's fine dude, Nicky here just needs to cut down on the caffeine." the guys roared with laughter but Nico was to busy starring longingly at Connor's red bull.

"Can I have a sip?" He pleaded and Connor shook his head,

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"I'll be your best friend!"

"Go jump off a cliff!"

"I will of you give me some red bull!" Percy slapped the back of his head and Nico pouted and glared at him,

"Ouch." He muttered and rubbed his head. Percy began to rally the troops on their assault against the girls. All of them had water guns filled with vinegar and stink bombs strapped to their chest.

The girls were preparing to march against the guys, though bleary eyed and tired they knew they just had to win. They had had water balloons filled with milk and eggs were strapped around their waste. They had a trick up their sleeve and were ready to fight for their lives. They chose milk because once it dried it smelled rancid and horrible. Both of the prank teams met in the hall way with Zoe and Percy leading them,

"Lets take this outside." He said as both sides warily assessed each others artillery. They all went in the back of the house in the woods. Percy sat on a fallen tree as did Zoe and their trees were about 50 meters apart.

"Surrender and we shall spare you." As if on cue all the girls got behind Zoe and behind the fallen tree at the same time Percy's men did. In response to Percy's treaty Zoe chucked and egg at him which smacked him in the chest. He looked at her in disbelief as yoke slid down his shirt,

"What is up with you guys ruining my shirts! First Bianca shoves me in dog poop, and now your throwing eggs at me!" He took a stink bomb and hurled it behind the trunk the girls were taking cover from. They shrieked as a smelly substance filled the air. Zoe narrowed her eyes,

"This means war!"

"I love that movie! You know the one where Reese Witherspoon has to pick between 2 spy's who are best friends." Percy enthused and Piper's head popped out from behind the tree,

"OMG! That movies fantastic, remember the part when Tuck took her paintball shooting,-"

"and then she shot him in the family jewels!" Percy finished and they erupted with laughter as they recalled the funny movie clip. Piper smiled widely,

"I can't believe she picked FDR over Tuck!"

"I dunno, FDR was pretty awesome."

"Ya but Tuck is British!"

"What is it with girls and British guys?"

"Their as hot as their accents!"

"Um...one direction isn't."

"Zane is and he's Pakistan!"

"Um...they suck." There was a minute of silence and Piper looked furious before she and Percy started laughing. Connor rolled his eyes,

"If you love birds are finished-" he was cut off as a milk ballon and vinegar blasted him. He yelped to see an angry Jason and Zoe.

"Good job, that smell is an improvement." Reyna teased making everyone chuckle. Connor glared and the battle begun. Zoe and Percy were squirting vinegar and milk at each other. Jason and Piper were about to fight but Piper smiled at him,

"Drop your weapon Jason." His eyes widened and he dropped his gun only to be blasted in the face with milk. Percy saw Connor fall as Reyna egged his face,

"Nooooooooooooooo!" He screamed and ran to him. Connor looked up and coughed weakly,

"I'm...I'm sorry Perce." They gripped hands tightly and Percy hauled him behind the dead tree.

"WE NEED A MEDIC!" Percy screamed and Frank appeared. He gently swiped the egg off off Connor's face and looked at Percy worriedly,

"I'm afraid that's all I can do."

"Common doc! You gotta help him, he's wounded for Pete's sake!"

"I'm sorry Perce, go back into the fray...avenge him." Percy nodded and charged back into the fight, he softly tackled Reyna and pinned her down. He squirt vinegar in her face repeatedly and she spluttered before shoving him off,

"That was for Connor!" he roared and then chucked a stink bomb at her. He ran and got back to back with Nico and Jason as they shot wildly at the girls. Thalia saw this and ran to them, she tackled Jason and pounded him with a series of milk balloons. Jason laid limp and Nico hauled him back to base. Were losing to many, it's time to bring out the big guns.

"NOW!" He screamed and blue ice cream cones were flying everywhere. Zoe's eyes widened, her worst nightmare had come true.

"FIRE!" She snarled and perfume was shot at the boys who yelled in disgust. Ice cream got in Zoe's mouth and she choked,

"N-No!"

_**im sad to say the next chapter will be my last...but I will be making a sequel! Not until I get farther on the son of vesta which you guys should really look at(wink wink.) I think I'm going to make it perzoe instead of percabeth. I grew to love the shipping so much that I had to do another one. Percabeth is way over used and I hope u guys understand. Comment**_


	32. Chapter 32

"N-No!" She fell to the ground and everything started to turn hazy.

"So...disgusting." She croaked as the way to sweet ice cream slid down her throat. She swallowed thickly and saw Percy standing over her. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"I've got a hunter!" He called and ran through the line of fire. He smelled like rotten milk and Zoe wrinkled her nose in disgust. He set her down at their base and began to interrogate her,

"What do you know? Talk hunter!" He barked and Zoe narrowed her eyes,

"Go to the crows! I'll never talk!" Percy pinched the bridge of his nose in anger and scowled at her,

"Then I guess I'll have to make you!" He snapped his fingers and Leo appeared with a brief case, he slowly opened it unveiling a Sherbert ice cream cone. Zoe gasped and tried to run but Nico came behind her and held her hands tightly so she couldn't escape. Percy smirked,

"You see this? It's Sherbert ice cream, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Zoe gulped but then put on a stoic face,

"I'd rather die." Percy grinned and slowly put the ice cream to her mouth. He was about to shove it in her mouth until he heard screaming,

"Drop it Perce!" He whirled around to see all the girls with milk balloons, eggs, and perfume poised to attack. Percy shoved Nico out of the way and stood behind Zoe with the cone to her mouth,

"I'VE GOT A HOSTAGE!" He roared as he used Zoe as a human shield. The girls began to panic until Annabeth stepped forward and chucked a milk balloon at him. He ducked behind Zoe and it hit her straight in the face,

"Ah!" She screamed and shook it off her face but it still remained, and she glared at Annabeth who grinned sheepishly at her.

"Now she gets it!" Percy yelled and was about to shove it in her mouth when Thalia cut in,

"Percy stop! This isn't you, you've got to stop this." Percy hesitated for a second before he glared at her,

"This is me! This has been me ever since you girls ruined my 2 favorite shirts, when you wounded Connor and Jason with eggs! You will taste my wrath and feel my pain!" Before he could do so Zoe intervened,

"Perseus Achilles Jackson release me right now and stop this foolishness at once!" Percy was surprised at her tone but smirked deviously and wiped the ice cream on her lips. She gasped and then he chucked the ice cream at Thalia and it hit her smack dab in the face. He whirled Zoe around and kissed her.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Everyone groaned and Percy pulled away only to duck from a punch delivered by Zoe as she wiped off her ice cream covered lips.

"You force me to eat that disgusting crud, hold me hostage, and then kiss me to try to make up?" Percy pondered this and sneaked a peek at a raging Thalia who was blinded by blue ice cream.

"Ya...pretty much. The ice cream was delicious by the way."

"THAT'S IT!" She chased him around while the whole group laughed Connor snuck up behind Reyna and pelted her with vinegar, the boys laughed loudly while the girls cheered her on to take out the annoying Connor Stoll. Percy and Connor rammed into each other and the girls started to beat the tar out of them. No one was sure who won the prank war that day, it was all a blur. The boys claim they won and the girls would state that they had easily defeated the guys.

-AFTER THE WAR-

The group had washed up and were sitting in Percy's room,

"Who runs the world? Girls!" Thalia and Bianca sang. Percy smiled and slipped in between the 2.

"How are my 2 favorite sisters?" Nico saw this and frowned, he jumped on Bianca's lap and grinned,

"Don't forget your little bro!" Bianca snorted and shoved him on Percy's lap,

"I don't want him!" He shoved him onto Thalia's lap and she scowled,

"Get this freak off of me!" Leo and Frank chuckled at the siblings Silly antics.

"Shut up thunder butt."

"Emo boy."

"Sparky."

"Goth lover."

"Punk."

"Dummy."

"Air head."

"That's Annabeth."

"What!" She screamed in outrage as she glared at Thalia angrily and she shrugged,

"I calls it as I see s' it." Percy laughed and slung his arms around his family and gave Thalia a kiss on the cheek,

"Nice one sis."

"I stress to impress bro." Jason watched the scene angrily, she's my sister not Percy's! He thought angrily. Before he could yell at them Connor began showing Zoe and Piper the video of Nico calling them pansies. Before they could kill Nico, Annabeth jumped in,

"Piper is a pansy."

"Someone hold my earrings!"

"Someone hold my necklace!"

"Should I hold your wig too curly?" Zoe started laughing along with everyone else while Annabeth fumed angrily,

"That's it!" Annabeth smacked Piper who recoiled and was about to attack again when Annabeth put up a finger,

"Can you get this necklace off for me?"

"Only if you get my earrings off."

While the group was watching the fight Percy slipped by Zoe and wrapped his arm around her, she smiled and snuggled into his chest. Life couldn't of been more perfect for Percy, he was the boy who grew up. No longer was he weak, helpless, and geeky. He had the best girlfriend and friends in the whole world, and he wouldn't change a thing.

-EPILOGUE-–-

Percy and his friends became even more extremely close, Jason and Piper were forgiven but not by Nico or Thalia who were good at holding grudges. Still in the beginning of junior year the group were looked upon as idols to their peers, everything was going great...until Calypso came along.

_**WHOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOO! Sequel time! Throwin in calypso to add to the drama...the son of Vesta will be worked on more before I make the sequel. Shout out to Pollex, Invisible pretender, ElmoDaHorse, and TweetBaby again for being some of my favorite reviewers. I love you all but their the most enjoyable to read and they totally brighten my day, comment and prepare for the sequel. wouldn't mind new ideas(hint hint!) Comment! **_


End file.
